Naruto of kitsune taijutsu
by Hulksmash with Dragonfist
Summary: Naruto was never trained correctly and always beat down. Naruto cant even throw a single punch correctly. Kyubi steps up and takes the boy as his student and act as the boys father figure. martial arts/action/ romance/ kinder kyubi/kurama Naru/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Kitsune taijutsu

 **Hello all this is my first Fan-fiction now my grammar and spelling will not be the best. As I improve as a writer I will return and repair my mistakes. I will always accept hard criticism and improve from it. But don't just bash tell me how to improve. This story is Naru/Hina. Added sum concepts from Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac. Naruto is stronger than the original but not godlike. Kyubi/kurama kinder.**

 **Kyubi talking will be bold**

 _ **Kyubi thinking will be bold Italic**_

 _Thinking " " Italic_

talking " "

On one day on his way to the academy Naruto's adrenaline is already pumping because at this time he knows he's to fight the Uchiha asshole Sasuke. Sasuke always mocked him, teased him "dope weak this, Dope fails at that, and dope can't throw a proper punch". Thinking back Naruto flashed his teeth in anger. Naruto said to himself "Today will be different for the past four months I trained till every fiber in my body ripped apart." **Kit today will be different just focus. You are in prime condition just stay calm and focus on your and my chakara". "** Hai sensei **"** "Besides the king of tailed beast is training me you are right I will be fine". As Naruto continued to walk he focused on his power. Every kentetsu is overflowing with chakara because the nine tailed beast had taken him on as his student. The king of best showed him the proper way to fight. To protect himself to show he was not animal he can be beaten to an inch of his life. Instead he was the king of beast student, his power manifested in a physical form.

Four months ago after Naruto was beat badly by the Uchiha in the last semester exam. As Naruto limped back to his apartment he was attack for wondering in to an expensive area of the village. Several adults charged him just to take an unjustified revenge. The Beast had grown tired of his torment and pain. The beast being connected to the boy physical, mentally, and spiritually he felt everything Naruto endured. The lack of proper training that Naruto received was sickening to the beast. His former teachers were worst than scum for putting their personal feelings ahead of their student. On that day the king of tailed beast stepped up and take boy and his student since his own kind forsaken him. **"This boy does not deserve this. Boy when this ordeal is over I will make you my emissary, you will have my taijutsu, my knowledge, my power, and my spirit will be wielded as his weapon. No one shall bring harm to us he shall be safe I owe that to them."**

As Naruto walked through the door everyone stopped and looked at his aura, the spark in his eye. The teachers can tell something is different about him. The one who noticed the most was a young lavender eyed girl. Hyuuga Hinata was shy to the purest meaning of the word. She looked into his azure eyes and seen power, confidence, but slightly animalistic. "Wow Naruto-kun looks so different today I wondered is something happened, but he looks so confident I wish I can talk to him and ask."As Naruto walked past her he caught a glimpse of a gentle smile from Hinata. Naruto sent a sly fox smile back to her that sent hinata's heart a flutter. Whatever was to happen today Hinata will keep his eyes on her Naruto-kun.

As Naruto entered class the mentor to the Uzumaki was in awe at the focus Naruto was displaying. Iruka is one of the only kind people in Naruto's life that cared for his well being. "Naruto looks like he is ready to go to war?" "The past four months he hardly showed up and when he did Naruto sleeps through lessons." Iruka wanted to talk to the boy but it was almost start of class. "I'll talk with him after the combat exam maybe oven ramen for lunch." As naruto walked past the desk to the stairs the conversations stop to look at the orange clad nin in training. Sasuke even had taken notice of him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to read him trying to figure out the reason for the aura he was radiating. This aura read he can beat anyone that crosses him. "Hey dope why the serious look? You know you are going to be trashed today so why the act scrub?" Sasuke's fan-club laughs at his degrading remarks." "Yea Baka u can't even fight let alone do a jutsu" Sakura remarked. More laughter rained down on Naruto. Hinata frowned at the remarks but she was also always picked. She knows Naruto's pain well and hoped Iruka will step in. All Naruto said to Sasuke with venom "today teme I am going to show you who gets trashed and laid on the side of the street". Naruto narrowed his eyes as if he was staring straight in to his soul. Sasuke's hand twitched ready to fight the Naruto. The whole class went silent until he cut his eyes way and continue on his way to sit next to Hinata.

After an hour of Iruka Lecture he announced the mid-term taijutsu test. He motioned his class to the Hand to hand combat field. "Ok class we are going to test how well your taijutsu is coming along. I will be taking down your high points and the techniques you improve on. Ok let's begin shall we this is the spars as follows:

Shino V.S. Kiba

Sakura V.S. Hinata

Shikamaru V.S. "No not interested" said the Nara.

Iruka wanted to yell but he didn't feel like arguing with the young genius. "Ok Shikamaru this will not save you from the Genie Exam so be careful." "ya ya I be over here by the tree" all Iruka could do is sigh and continue

And Sasuke V.S. Naruto.

Iruka look disappointed as he called out the last match "I really didn't want Naruto to fight him but nothing could be done. The Head Nin of the academy makes the spars. I know he has something against Naruto-kun but it is out of my hands". As the fights began Kiba beat Shino as expected. Most Aburame don't concentrate on taijutsu combat so it was a given. "Next Spar come forth". Both Sakura and Hinata went to the middle of the field and stood in the neutral position. Sakura is trying to look good for Sasuke and taunted the shy Hyuuga princess. Hinata looked down embarrassed wishing she didn't pick on her especially in front of Naruto. Hinata turned her he to see azure eyes staring at her it was if these eye screaming hold your head up and fight. Hinata picked up her head turned back to Sakura and bowed to show respect. "Let's have a good fight Sakura-san" Hinata entered a slight version of the gentle fist. This stance allowed for maximum flexibility, but it will lose some power by being less rooted to the ground. She can feel her loves gave on her and Hinata drew strength from him. "Watch me Naruto-kun"

"Sakura Ready?"

"Hai

"Hinata Ready?"

"Hai"

"Hajime"

Sakura rushing Hinata throwing a right cross and a left hook. Hinata ducked the cross and used an open palm to deflect the hook to force Sakura off balance. Sakura quickly recovered twisting using the momentum to send a round house towards her opponent's head. Using her flexibility Hinata bent backwards and quickly sent juuken strike to Sakura's upper thigh. The strike caused Sakura's leg to cramp, spasm, and soon go slightly numb. Sakura enraged that Hinata caused her that much pain with a light tap of her hand started to taunt more. "White eyed freak is that all you got that's why everyone thinks your weird". Hinata stayed focused on the spar but still taunt cut deep. "It can't be true does really everyone thinks I'm wired, and what about Naruto-kun does he feel the same?" Pushing off her good leg Sakura sent an uppercut to Hinata's chin. Hinata tilts her head slightly to the right and counters with a right palm strike to the chest. Mindful not to put too much chakara into the strike, but enough to make it difficult to breathed. Feeling the pain from the strike Sakura managed to kick Hinata in the ribs sending her Sliding back. Sakura taking advantage she followed up with a Devastating blow to Hinata's solar plexus and leaving her gasping for air. Trying to go for the knockout blow she throws a wide haymaker. Hinata ducks at the last second and Juuken strikes both of Sakura's thighs dropping her to the knees. Hinata follows up with strikes to her arms making Sakura shout in pain. Hinata stepped in and issued three open palm strikes to Sakura's midsection. The princess ended her flurry with an brain rattling open palm hook to the jaw. Hinata effectively knocked out the pink haired girl. Blood leaking from Sakura's mouth she was out cold.

"Winner Hinata!"

Hinata fell to her knees still feeling the solar plexus hit she had taken. Hinata looked over to still see the azure eyes she loved so much, but not only his eyes also the same sly fox smile. Naruto had nodded to her and all Hinata could do was smile.

"Wow she is strong and that bitch Sakura had it coming to be honest." Naruto thought as he watched hinata left the practice field. **"Yea she is and I think she has a little thing for you kit.** Really I just thought she was nice. **Kit you are young so you will not notice what I will. Trust me that little vixen has it bad for you.** Well we hardly ever talk so how? **Well do you remember that day you fought 3 boys picking on a little girl?** Hmm yea I do. **Ok kit look closely at the little vixen over there.** Naruto narrowed his eyes trying to figure out and after two minutes. No way it's her and wow she is really pretty. **Good job it took you long enough hahahaha.** Hey! **Kit talk with her at the end of the day and see what happens. For now focus your mind and energy on your spar and show them your power.** Hai Sensei!"

As Naruto focused went back to the practice field. Iruka-sensai is trying to convince Shikamaru to fight but it is no use he fell asleep in mid argument. Iruka finally given up and continued with the exam. "Well ok then next matches Naruto V.S. Sasuke please come forth" Sasuke was the first to the field not forgetting what the dope said in the morning. The fan-girls was going crazy and a just woken up Sakura proceeded to cheer and call Naruto out his name. "Sasuke-kun beat that scrubs ass." Hinata from the back of the crowd glared at Sakura. "Why is Sakura-san always making fun of Naruto-kun he has done nothing to deserve this treatment." Naruto closed his eyes and taking in a deep breath to rid his mind of those distractions. **"Kit can you take off your heavy shirt and jacket so your body can flow more freely"**. "Hai Sensei". Kyubi doing his best to hold a his laughter knowing that Naruto's body will shutdown the Uchiha's Bitches, and maybe a reaction from the little vixen. As Naruto proceeded to remove the jacket Iruka raised an eyebrow and all went silent. Naruto set his cloths aside and returned to his neutral position waiting to begin. Naruto's body was cut abs, pectorals, biceps, and triceps was clearly defined. But due to being a pre-teen there is still amount of body fat. Some of the fan-girls wanted to talk trash, but could not find the words. Hinata's face reached a new shade of red and a slight nose bleed. Kyubi released his withheld laughter and could not stop "sensei what's so funny?" **"Nothing focus boy"**

Sasuke are you ready?

Sasuke shifted into his famed Uchiha clan fighting style

Hai

Naruto are you ready?

Naruto proceeded into what he called his King of Beast taijutsu style since the Kyubi did not name his style. Naruto's stance was he's left hand out and bent at the elbow slightly. Instead of a fist he made a tiger claw hand at head height. Naruto's rear fist was held at his waist and legs spread shoulder width with knees bent slightly. Iruka didn't recognize his stance and wonder who taught him this style. "This is strange Naruto-kun only should know the academy taijutsu". Iruka put his thoughts aside and want to see how this fight will go.

Hai Ready.

Hajime!

Sasuke rushed Naruto with chakara enhanced speed shouting "here I come dope". Naruto just focused on keeping his body loose and ready. Sasuke had thrown a left jab to test Naruto and gauge range. Naruto slapped away the punch away the punch with his lead hand then stepped inside. Naruto sent a back fist to Sasuke's skull but it was dodged by a small back step. Sasuke taking advantage throwing a round house kick, but his attack was blocked again by Naruto's lead hand. "The dope's defense as improved to some degree. Let's see how he handles my speed." Sasuke proceeded to unleash a barrage of combinations of punches, kicks, and elbows at his full speed. Naruto's tighten his guard seeing the incoming assault. Naruto blocks only with his lead hand, and sidesteps every attack Sasuke had thrown. **"Good kit stay focus and draw the bitch in then you will strike.** Hai sensei" Sasuke is getting infuriated because he can't land a hit on Naruto. "There is no way in hell the dope can be this good. Damn him four months ago he couldn't even throw a proper punch, and now he is fighting a born natural". As Sasuke tried to push inside to land a hit he was tagged hard by a stiff jab. The Uchiha had to take a couple of steps back wiping the blood away from his busted lip. "First blood teme" Sasuke scowled and shouted " be happy that's all you are going to get dope." Sasuke continued his charge with his chakara enhanced speed.

Iruka was in awe at Naruto's performance every counter, parry, side step, and attack was beyond the level of an academy student. Iruka need to find out what is Naruto's style and how taught him. As Iruka continues to watch he notices a white eyed girl with a blush and smile on her face. "I guess I'm not the only one impressed by Naruto's performance today. I wonder if Naruto has noticed her yet I mean it is obvious." Iruka returned his attention to the spar at hand with a smile.

Sasuke is struggling only being able to graze Naruto never a solid connection. Sasuke roared throwing a wide right hand that was quickly deflected and countered by a swift side kick to the midsection. Jumping back Sasuke shouted "How damnit how you can be this good no way in hell you can be beating me!" Naruto with a sly fox smirk said "practice teme practice". Sasuke roared in anger and charged Naruto with killing intent. **"Kit it is time to end this we had our fun it is time to put the bitch down"**. Hai sensei. **"Hey I suggest the technique I taught you, but don't put that much chakara into the attack. Only enough to make him go night night for awhile kit. Now wait till he is in range then release**. Hai Sensei!"

As Sasuke was coming straight towards him Naruto bent his knees slightly more. "Your mine dope!" **"Now kit!"** Naruto stepped in and unleashed a devastating chakara reinforced uppercut while shouting the name of his attack. "Kitsune Jōshō-Ryoku-Ha!" (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE) Not putting the usual amount of chakara into the attack. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's chin sending Sasuke flying while a chakara construct of a fox head shoots towards the sky. Iruka and all of the class was speechless when seeing a blue chakara construct pass through Sasuke's head. Sasuke had drifted several feet in the air, then hitting the ground with a hard thud out cold. Naruto with right fist still high in the air from the attack he just unleashed. "Winner Naruto" Iruka called with more excitement than he should making look biased but who can blame him.

Naruto dropped his right arm and walked near him. Sasuke was only able to open a eye to see Naruto standing over him "I told you teme you're the one that would be laid out like the trash you are. Have a good nap." Sasuke past back out **"HA HA HA Good one kit you made me proud.** " "Thanks sensei" **Hey kit look to your right".** Naruto turned his head to see the lavender eyed girl smiling at him blushing madly. "wow she is really cute wait why did I say that?" **"You're almost at that age kit"** "what you mean sensei?" **"No worries you will find out soon kit then I will explain when it happens"** Naruto decided to ignore it for now and did his signature fox smile back. Naruto walked forward to meet forward to meet her and to say hi, but when he got so close she fainted in his arms. Naruto panicked "W-What happened?" " **Yea Kit she got it bad for you hahaha** " "what do you mean why did she passed out?" **Well kit if you would pay attention for one you have no shirt on. Two your muscles are glistening in the sun from the sweating you did. Finally you are in close proximity to her your vixen's brain just overloaded Hahaha". "** Not funny sensei!" Iruka walked over to picked up Hinata from Naruto. "Iruka-sensei will she be ok? Iruka gave the boy a smile "she will be fine Naruto just put your cloths back on and see me after class". "Hai sensei".


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year everyone! Here is chapter 2 I will try to update every two weeks or sooner ether Tuesdays or Thursdays. Thanks for the follows. Looking back my grammar is way bad sorry about that but after chapter 7 I will go back and improve the earlier chapters. Thanks for the reviews so far will incorporate what I can. As you Know these story I rated M due to language, Violence, and later sexual/Lemons. This chapter is long so sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **Kyubi talking will be bold**

 ** _Kyubi thinking will be bold Italic_**

 _Thinking " " Italic_

Talking " "

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto sat in class while Iruka went to put Sasuke in the infirmary. The students were talking about the taijutsu skills Naruto displayed. Sasuke's fan-club was calling luck, or Sasuke tripped, and even as far as saying Narutocheated. Sakura was raging calling Naruto out of his name and the worst one was demon. Naruto always wonder why the villagers called him that name. Naruto pulled pranks but his pranks never injured people only embarrassed them. All in all Naruto hated that word with a passion. Naruto stood up from his desk eyes glared at Sakura with hatred.

"Sakura you sit here and mock me about my failures. You said I will be dead within a week if I am even passed the Genin exam. The moment my hard work pays off you say I cheated and called me a demon. Bitch Sasuke-teme is a self-centered asshole that doesn't give a shit about you are anyone else in his little fan-club. Now still you all worship the little emo bitch like he his kami himself. Sakura forget you, forget Sasuke-teme, and his little fan-club can burn in the deepest part of hell. You are all up in Sasuke's ass you can't see the way he is treating you. The sad thing the one who would have treated you better you call him a demon. Have fun kissing Sasuke-teme's ass Sakura!" Naruto cut his eyes away then simply walked out the class leaving Sakura speechless.

Naruto is in the hallway fuming " **Kit are you ok?** "No Sensei I can't believe I had a crush on her for so long it's sickening. I practiced hard but I will never be more than some demon to these people." **"Kit don't take it to heart what the Uchiha's bitch said. Today you showed skill and you were praised for the improvements you showed. Kit your teacher and I are proud of you. Remember four months ago your taijutsu was horrible and now you beat the class prodigy."** "Hmmm that is true sensei." **"Also don't forget that white eyed little vixen and by the way go talk with her." "Huh she is still in class" "Not any longer she followed you out after that little rant."**

Naruto turned around to see Hinata's behind him pressing her index fingers together. "N-Naruto-kun are y-you ok?" For some unexplained reason Naruto found the stutter cute, and trying to shake the thought from his mind. "Yes Hinata I'm fine it's just I'm tired of being picked on and not recognized for the good I do." "I u-understand Naruto-kun I o-often go through the same problem." "I had seen earlier during the taijutsu exam. Sakura had no reason to call you out of your name, and I bet she was just trying to look good for teme." Hinata blushed she never seen anyone cared for her problems before. "Y-You are right Naruto-kun, a-and also your m-match was amazing." **"See kit what I tell you he has a thing for you."** "Wow thanks Hinata and to be honest it felt great to deck teme in the jaw. Hey Hinata did it feel great to hit Sakura?" Hinata giggling at his question. "Yes i-it did feel great but h-honestly I do not w-wish to hurt anyone." "Yea I can see that you are a very kind person." Hinata is now blushing a nice shade of red from the compliment. "Hey Hinata you want to come and get some ramen with me?" "These ramen coupons had been burning a hole in my pocket." Hinata had to use all her will to keep standing. _"First a compliment now he asked me out kami must be smiling on me today._ Yes N-Naruto-kun I-I would love that." "Great wait for me after class Iruka needs to speak to me." "Y-Yes I will be there."

Naruto look behind Hinata and seen Iruka coming up the stairs. "Hinata-chan quick let's get back to the room Iruka is coming." _"He called me Hinata-chan. He called me Hinata-chan."_ Hinata blushed a bright red and frozen still. "Hello Hinata-chan come on we need to move. **I think you just made her day kit hahaha.** Not now sensei." Naruto grab her hand rushing to the dooras contact happened Hinata broke out her state. _"Naruto-kun is touching me I must stay awake_ " "Hinata-chan hurry Iruka is coming! H-Hai." The two preteens raced back to class and took their seats next to each other with Hinata still red. The class wanted to know what happened between the two, but didn't ask questions due to the rant earlier from Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was back in his sit healed from the damage he had taken. Sasuke angered taking a loss from the loser of the class he glared at Naruto with killing intent. Naruto didn't pay him any mind due to thinking about spending time with his new friend. **"Hey kit I know you are happy to spend time with your vixen, but watch your back around the Uchiha. He may try and fight you again and he most likely will not stick to taijutsu.** "Hai sensei" **"Also tomorrow I need you to go to the Hokage, and ask him to escort to you to the ninja gear store."** "umm why sensei?" **"Well for one most likely you will be beaten by the store owner. Look kit it is the next part of your training. The fight with the Uchiha proved that physical he was superior."** "What sensei teme didn't even touch me **." Kit don't be fooled the Uchiha was three times faster. Your style was your trump card."** "But sensei if he is faster how was I countering and parrying his attacks." **Well I was going to explain this in detain later, but look kit you have an ability I call Wild Sense. "This ability allows you to heighten your senses in combat, and your reaction time will be able to make up for what you lack. When I started training you I had you to sense my chakara then to use both yours and mine. This ability will become more prominent as I trained you." "** Awesome this gives me a huge advantage." **"Kit this ability could be your undoing if you are not careful."** "Hai sensei!"

Naruto continued throughout the without a problem besides the evil eye from Sasuke's fan-club and teachers. As class was ending Iruka reminded Naruto to stay after class. Sakura walked passed Naruto's desk "I hope you get punished for hurting Sasuke-kun trash. Naruto smirked "Be silent Sakura before Hinata-chan slaps the ever loving bullshit out of you again." Kiba had to laugh out loud "Good one Naruto!" "Shut up dog breath" "I may have dog breath but I'm not sniffing the Uchiha's ass all day." Sakura left fuming "I will get you Naruto!"

Kiba is still laughing "that was too funny anyways that was a great fight Naruto." Shino walked up to also congratulate Naruto. "Indeed that was a spectacular showing of skill Uzumaki-san." "Gee thanks guys I really worked hard the last four months. Anyways I need to talk with Iruka-sensei so I will talk with you guys later." "Cool later Naruto." "Another time Uzumaki-san." Shino and kiba left the class and Naruto noticed the white eyed hyuuga still next to him. "N-Naruto-kun do you s-still wish for me to still wait for me?" _"Wow she is so cute when she does that. Wait why do I keep saying that?"_ "Yea Hinata-chan just give me a few minutes to talk with Iruka-sensei." "O-ok Naruto-kun."

`As Hinata walked out Iruka approached Naruto "Naruto I must say that spar had me and everyone surprised. I must ask how you improved your taijutsu so drastically." **"Kit don't tell him about me well not yet. I know you are close to him, but if it got out that you are talking to something inside your head things could get bad."** "Ok sensei." "Um well someone is guiding me but he never told me his name. He had seen how I have been treated and decided to take me under his wing. He teaching me his taijutsu and other skills that will protect me from harm." Iruka was pained to see Naruto struggle through his young life but he has been told if he was to train Naruto outside of class he would be reprimanded so call favoritism. "Naruto I wish could be there more for you." "Iruka-sensei its fine you are like my family I understand. I will make you proud of me sensei." "I'm already am look listen to the person that is teaching you and give it your best. Now I know someone is waiting for you get going." "Hai Later Iruka." Naruto ran out of class and up to the little Hyuuga girl. As Iruka look out the window he smirked "Looks like things are finally looking up to for him."

As Hinata and Naruto walk to Ichiraku's Hinata notice the looks they received. She did not understand how an innocent boy can can be hated so much by his home. The whispers Hinata heard angered her "demon, monster, and vermin." The people of his so called home wished for his death. "Hinata-chan please do not pay any mind to them." "W-Why Naruto-kun why do they treat you this way?" Naruto to pause to think then looked into her eyes. "Honestly Hinata-chan I don't know why. Ever since I can remember it was always like this. As you know I pulled a lot of pranks but I never hurt anyone. So your guess is as good as mine."

The two reached Naruto's favorite restaurant stand they was greeted by a Oldman at the bar. "Naruto my boy have a seat and who is this pretty young lady with you?" "Hiya Teuchi this is my friend Hinata-chan." Hinata bowed "H-Hello Teuchi-san how are you doing today?" "I am fine please have a seat and what can I get you two today?" "The usual with extra vegetables sensei said I need more nutrients I guess. What would you like Hinata-chan?" "Umm I w-will have one miso ramen please sir." "Ok kids I have five bowls of lean beef with extra veggies and one miso ramen ok coming right up." With that Teuchi went to work. "N-Naruto-kun y-you can eat 5 bowls of r-ramen?" "Yep I can really eat more but I was told to cut back. I eat a lot more fruit and vegetables now, but it's difficult to get fresh produce because of asshole store owners." "D-Did something happen between you and a merchant?" Naruto paused

 **Flash Back:**

"Hmmm I wonder if this store will let me buy food." Naruto walked in and grab instant ramen and put it into a basket. The store owner didn't notice the boy had walked in. As Naruto went to pay for the food the owner seen him and attacked. The merchant punched Naruto in the back of the head and dragged him into an ally-way. The owner grabbed a old sink pipe "I will teach you demon never to step foot in my store again." He hit Naruto repeatedly with the pipe. Naruto begged and pleaded but the hits keep landing. He screamed in pain as he felt his jaw shattered.

The boy crying out for help but no one came to his aide. Naruto started coughing up blood as the man kicked him in the chest. The man stomped on every finger breaking them or leaving fractures. He backed handed Naruto with the pipe breaking his nose and shattering his cheek bones. Naruto's beating continues for several minutes until the store owner was tired. He spat on Naruto and walked back to the store as if nothing happened.

The boy laid face down in his own blood and urine for hours. It wasn't until an Anbu doing regular patrols discovered him and then transport Naruto to Konoha emergency. Three days later Naruto awaken to see the sandaime at his bed side. "How are you feeling my boy?" Thanks to the beast inside Naruto is able to talk but not much. "Not well Jiji w-why does this happen to me? Sarutobi's heart broke hearing the son of his successor ask why he has a shitty life. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I don't know why. Naruto rest assured that man will be punished to the fullest extent of my power." "Thanks jiji but will it help?" Naruto passed out _"sleep well my boy and please forgive this old fool. Minato kushina please forgive me as well._

Flash Back End-

Naruto looked in to Hinata's eyes "Something bad did happen Hinata-chan, but we can talk about it later ok for now let's change the subject."

"O-Ok N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry if I had brought up any bad memories." "It is ok Hinata-chan."

As the two kids ate there ramen conversation carried on naturally between the two. They both talked about training and the graduation exam in the next six months.

"Naruto-Kun I-I hope w-we will be placed on the same t-team with each o-other" "Yea I really like spending time with you Hinata-chan. You are very nice and not judgmental of others." As Naruto was about to continue the two friends were interrupted.

"Hinata-sama why are you here with this vermin?" Hinata turned around "K-Ko what are you doing here?" "Hinata-sama you were due home an hour ago and not with this street urchin" Ko-san d-don't talk about N-Naruto-kun like that h-he is my friend."

"Friend? Your father will hear of this come now." Naruto jumped from his seat "Hey don't talk to Hinata-chan like that and who are you?" "Who I am is no concern to you trash and stay back if you know what is good for you."

Naruto dropped in to his fighting stance. "N-Naruto-kun no Ko is the H-Hyuuga family care take and Jonin level s-shinobi." "I don't care if he is kami himself I will not tolerate his disrespect." **"Umm Kit listen to your vixen he is not one to me messed with back down"** "But" **"Kit no you are not strong enough to beat this guy so I order you to back off!"** "Hai Sensei"

Naruto stepped back "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun but w-we will need to finish our c-conversation another t-time." "I understand Hinata-chan I will see you in class Monday ok" "Y-Yes I l-look forward to it." Naruto watched the two walk away. "I have a bad feeling sensei" " **Kit I do as well. Lets head home we have things to do tomorrow."** Hai.

The next day Naruto went to visit the Hokage just as the beast instructed. Naruto had barged in the door seeing several leaf officials talking to the Sandaime. "Hey Jiji are you busy today I need some help." All the adults stop to evil eye the boy except Sarutobi he sat with a gentle smile. _"That boy always makes an Oldman feel young again. So much uptight people around me makes life dull."_ "We are just finishing up right now my boy just give us a few minutes." "Ok I will be outside."

After a moment all the adults left the office and Naruto slipped in. "Hiya Jiji do you mind spending the day with me?" "I don't mind I am free of paperwork for the day Naruto-kun" "Great Jiji lets go"

As the young boy and the world's most powerful Oldman walk out the office asked Naruto what he needed help with. "My boy you said you needed me for something?" "Well I needed you to escort me to the ninja equipment store." "Hmm I see why you may need my help for this. Ok and what items do you need?" **"Kit you need training weights and bracers get the ones that you can make heavier by adding chakara."** Naruto describe exactly what he needed "My boy I heard you beat Uchiha-san but who is teaching you. These weights are not only expensive but you can hurt yourself if you overdo it" "I can't really tell you right now Jiji but just trust me." Sarutobi thought it over _"I owe the boy so much I can at least trust him."_ "Ok Naruto-kun just be careful and don't push you're self." "Hai I promise Jiji!"

As Naruto and Sarutobi walked in to the store the owner was ready to throw Naruto out until the Hokage came in to view. "Naruto my boy go find what you need I will have a word with the owner" "Thanks Jiji I won't be long." Naruto ran off to get the items he needs. The God of Shinobi cut his eyes to the store merchant. "Look here that boy will soon be a ninja of Konoha and possibly a future successor to the title of Fire Shadow. You will treat him as a normal if he ever tells me that you disrespected him you shall feel my wrath. This is a promise not only as Hokage but as the God of Shinobi. Now do we have a understanding." "Y-Yes H-Hokage-S-Sama." "Goodman."

Naruto returned to the counter "Naruto-kun this man will let you shop here anytime you like so you will not need me. He will charge you fairly so be a good customer and visit often." "Hai Jiji"

Naruto purchased his items black leg and bracer chakara weights. **"Good Kit put them on and put a small amount of chakara in each of the weights."** Naruto did just that his arms fell to his side." Wow I only put a small amount their heavy?" " **Now use the day to adjust, then before class tomorrow we will begin training."** "Hai" " **Every week we will add 10 pounds to keep up the pressure.** " "Hai sensei."

"Now Naruto my boy what else would you like to do?" "Well right now I am starving" "Hahaha yes I had skipped lunch as well let me treat you" "Thanks Jiji" Sarutobi enjoyed his day with the young boy telling story's of the war and giving life lessons.

On the way back to the office Sarutobi and Naruto ran in Hinata and a man with long black hair and pure white eyes. He carried his self of the highest class. "Hiya Hinata-chan how are yo-" Naruto noticed a large gauze bandage on her cheek. "Hinata-chan what happen to your face? Did you get hurt?" Man eyed the boy "Watch who you are talking to urchin" Naruto looked the man "Hina-chan did this asshole hit you?" Hinata blushed at the way Naruto used her name. "Who do you think you are talking to boy" "Hiashi-dono what do I owe the pleasure" Sarutobi quickly distracted the man. "Hello Hokage-sama just to see you and go over some business." "I see Naruto-kun why don't you and Hinata wait outside my office.

Naruto and Hinata had taken their seats outside the office. "Hinata what happen to you, and who is that man?" "N-Naruto-kun that man is m-my father" "Well that explains that and what about your cheek?" Umm w-well I had tripped and f-fell I h-hit my f-face." Hinata dropped her head in shame **"Kit that is not the truth there is more to this story. Listen to the way your vixen is talking she is has a slur now. I think she was hit no fall can do pinpoint damage like this."**

"Hina-chan what really happened?" Hinata was shocked that he seen through her lie. "U-umm w-well I was hit." "By who Hinata-chan?" "None of your concern boy" Hiashi came out the office "Hinata lets go now" "H-Hai good bye N-Naruto-kun" Hinata follow in behind him. "See you tomorrow Hina-chan." Hinata blushed as she continues to walk.

" **Kit something is not right but don't push the issue when you talk to her she will tell you in her own time"** "Hai sensei" **"Last thing her father is strong at least double that of your vixens caretaker. Show respect the next time you see him and apologize for calling him a asshole."** "Why should I he started it." **"Yes he did but he could have killed you before you could even flinch. I am telling you to start picking your battles Kit. For you to be Hokage you need to be able to live long enough to gain the title."** "Alright I will apologize" **"Plus that's your vixens father you need to go through him to get with her."** "What you mean about get with her?" **"Umm that's a talk for later kit lets head home we got training tomorrow."** "Hai"

Naruto a little more time with the Hokage then left but he still wondered who had hit his friend so hard. " _Why would Hinata-chan lie about that? Sensei is right she will tell me when she is ready. I can't wait to see her tomorrow."_

End of chapter 2

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune** **Jōshō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 and thanks for all the reviews and I know my grammar and spelling is still garbage but I feel I'm getting better. This is a long chapter so sit back relax and enjoy.**

In the morning Naruto was practicing his katas. He is somewhat is adjusting to the weights added to him. **"Kit remember to keep loose I know the added weights makes it difficult to move but the more you adjust the more natural it will feel. These weights will be worn at all times and after a couple of months you will see the difference in your speed and strength. Now put on the air filter mask and keep performing the katas."** "Why do I need to where this mask it is difficult to breathe sensei?"

" **The mask simulates high altitude environments like high in the mountains where oxygen is low. Your body's cells will be able to hold more oxygen. Kit your stamina and endurance will increase drastically you will be able to fight longer without tire."** "Wow really I should wear this all the time." " **hehe I'm glad you said that kit because outside of class you will were this mask for the next three months."** "Hai sensei"

After two hours of training Naruto went to class drained "Damn sensei is a slave driver" **"You know I can hear you right."** "S-sorry sensei" as Naruto open the door to the class everything was the same as always. Sasuke is setting there brooding Sakura and the other girls are talking how great Sasuke is. Shikamaru is sleep and everyone else is trying to ignore the large fan-club of girls.

As he walked in Sasuke stood up and block his path. "Move teme I don't have time for this." "Well make time dope now how did you get so strong and don't bullshit me." Naruto glared hard "Move teme I don't have to answer shit. So I beat you get over it and move on." "Don't ignore me dope." "Or what teme you can't force me to say shit so what?"

Naruto pushed past him and took his seat next to Hinata. "H-Hello Naruto-Kun how is y-your morning g-going?" Naruto noticed that the bandage was gone from her face. "Hiya Hina-chan its going fine until the asshole stepped up to me. By the way how your cheek has it healed?" "Y-Yea I went to the medic Nin this m-morning to r-relieve the pain." "Ok great hey hina-chan are you free this afternoon?" "Umm I-I don't know N-Naruto-kun?" "Please Hina-chan you are really strong I would like to spar with you."

Hinata blush while trying to figure out a way to spend time with her love without her family finding out. She did not want to tell Naruto that she was scolded by her father for spending time with him. "N-Naruto-kun I would love to spar with you, but can we go to the forest training field?" "Cool but any particular reason why there?" "Umm well I just l-love the forest p-plus I can pick some herbs and flowers a-after the spar." "Ok sounds great"

Class went smooth for the rest of the day for the two friends. Naruto and Hinata left the academy and met at the forest. Naruto puts on his air filter mask and his weights are already activated. "N-Naruto-kun w-what's that you have on you face?" "Oh this is to help me increase my stamina." "R-Really wow how l-long do you need to wear it?" "Sensei said for the next couple of months"

Hinata hated that he had to cover his handsome face up but his Azure eyes still make her weak. "Ok Hina-chan let's get started." "H-Hai"

Naruto dropped into his beast king stance. Hinata did the same into her altered version of her gentle fist. "Ok Hinata-chan lady's first." "Ok N-Naruto-kun"

Hinata charged forward to strike Naruto's legs with a palm thrust. Naruto just managed to parry the attack. "Wow she is fast these damn weights I can't keep up." Naruto grabbed Hinata's jacket and went for an over the shoulder throw. Landing on her feet gracefully Hinata used her speed and struck Naruto in the shoulder. "Damn even though she didn't use chakara that hurt like hell. shit gentle fist is a stupid name to give that style." Naruto retaliated with a low sweep hoping for her to jump over. Hinata did just that and Naruto punished her for the mistake with a kick that connected with her mid-section.

Naruto followed up with a tornado kick sending Hinata across the field. She was able to recover landing on her feet and blocked an incoming punch from Naruto.

Hinata grounded herself and shot an open palm back towards the orange clad Nin in training. Naruto took the hit flush in the jaw and went dizzy for a split second. Hinata had seen her opportunity to strike Naruto's mid-section. Unfortunately for her Naruto's Wild Sense kicked in. Naruto parry the strike and stepped in. Naruto was only a few centimeters from her face. Hinata blushed at how close they was to each other. "Naruto's eyes are so beautiful I can stare at them forever."

The next moment Naruto had slipped his rear leg behind her and pinned her to the ground. Naruto on top of her "Submit Hina-chan." Hinata blushed as she felt his hand in a personal place. **"Damn Kit at least take her on a date first. I didn't know you was this forward. I guess I need to give you the talk sooner than I thought Hahaha."**

"What do you mean sensei" **"Look down."** Naruto looked down and blushed bright red due to his hand on her chest. **"Hahaha"** Naruto jumped away "S-sorry Hinata I-I didn't mean to touch you there."

Hinata still red stood up "its fine N-Naruto-kun it w-was an a-accident." _"To be honest I didn't mind but I think I should keep this to my self"_ Blushing more to her inner thoughts she put her head down hoping Naruto won't notice the small smirk on her face.

Naruto still blushing decided to change the subject. "Umm Hinata-chan will you be able to train with me more often?" "I will t-try Naruto-kun but some days I won't b-be able to due to my c-clan. " "I understand and oh I wish to apologize to you father I didn't mean to call him a asshole." "Its o-ok but he is a v-very busy man s-so I don't know w-when you are able too."

Naruto remembered that he wanted to ask about what happen to her cheek. "Hey Hina-chan I understand if you don't wish to tell me but what happen to you cheek?" Hinata paused hoping her love forgot about it. "N-Naruto-kun my f-father felt I was being d-disobedient and-" Naruto seethe because he knew what she was about to say. "So he hit you in the face why?!" "B-Because I was late to c-coming home the o-other day." Hinata didn't want to tell him the other reason. Hinata looked up at the sun to check the time she was due home soon. "N-Naruto-kun I have to leave b-but I enjoyed spending time with you." "I did to Hina-chan I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Hinata's heart fluttered as Naruto gave her his fox smile. Hinata blushed and said goodbye and left for home.

 **Hyuuga clan Household**

Hinata is walking through the main court yard until she had seen her father and sister. "G-Good evening Otou-san Imoto-san." Hiashi looked at the girl "Hinata you are Filthy where were you." Hinata didn't want to say that she was with her blond love do to the other day.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hiashi-sama I have located Hinata-sama." "You may enter" "Hai" Both Ko and Hinata entered the white office. Her father Hiashi hyuuga was currently going over clan financial for the next six months. Hiashi turned his attention to his daughter and her care talker. "Thank you Ko where was my daughter's location." She was at the small ramen stand near the south center of Konoha." "I see and any one she was with." "She was with the Uzumaki boy Hiashi-sama" "Ko thankyou can you leave me and my daughter." "Hai"

Ko left the young girl with her father. As she looked up at the man his gaze seemed to pierce her very soul. Eyes that shows that if she lies it may very well be the last time she spoke. "Hinata didn't I tell you to be home an hour after class?" "Y-Yes Father" "So not only did you deliberately disobeyed me you how dare you associate with that garbage."

Hinata stared back with conviction "He is not garbage he is strong and nice. He has not done anything wrong." "How dare you!" With the speed of an S-class Jonin Hiashi appeared in front of her and back hand the girl. Hinata hit the wall behind her tears fell and hit the ground. Hiashi felt pain in his heart he wanted to say sorry and hug the girl, but he felt he needed to be hard on her to toughen her. Putting father feelings aside he put up the face of a clan leader and he will not be disrespected.

Hinata I forbid you to associate with the beast. You are to be home less than an hour after your class. "You are to be confined to your quarters for the next month only you may leave for clan meetings and trainings. You are dismissed" Hinata left the room crying.

When Hinata reached her room she locked door and cried herself to sleep. One of the care take takers picked the lock and put a gauze and ice pack on her cheek.

 **END OF FLAS HBACK**

Hinata looked into her father's eyes "I was t-training on my own I was on the o-outside of the c-compound" "I see you are dismissed" "H-Hai"

As Hinata reached her room she took a shower and got ready for bed she thought of her blond love. _"I want to be strong like him no I want to grow strong with him. He wants to train with me and he really shows he cares maybe there is a chance he feels for me."_ Hinata giggles to herself as sleep is coming to her eyes _"I can't wait to see you tomorrow Naruto-kun and to become strong with you"_

The next day in class Naruto took his seat next to Hinata. They started up an instant conversation the decided to keep training together. Talking about their weaknesses and strengths.

" **Hey kit tell your vixen that I was watching the fight from afar, and tell her that since she is using that form of Juuken that she is lacking in the power department."** "Sensei well how will she fix this?" **"Simple kit tell her since she is on the balls of her feet and not rooted to the earth she should start doing more squats. This will help her a lot since she will be able to draw more power from her hips and thighs. Also tell her to add more lean meat to her diet she will see massive improvement in power.** " **"** _ **Plus when she's older she will have an ass that will put the Kumo woman to shame Hahaha. The kit will thank me for this."**_ "Wow thanks sensei I will tell her now" Naruto proceeded to tell her the training she can do every day to improve.

After class Naruto and Hinata met at the forest. "Naruto-kun w-will your sensei b-be here I wish to t-thank him" "Sorry Hinata-chan he is not but you will meet him sooner or later." She nodded and they started to spar.

Things continue this way for the next two weeks Naruto skills defense improved thanks to his training partner's accurate attacks. Hinata improved her speed and power by focusing more on her legs. Hinata change up her diet and included more lean protein in here meals. She even started to request entirely different meals from her family which her father found odd, but didn't question the trivial matter.

One day Naruto decided to invite Sarutobi to watch there spar. "Hey Jiji after class can you come and watch me and Hinata spar. My sensei thought it would be good to get a second opinion from an experience ninja. You know since you are the most experienced I know can you?" Luckily he didn't receive much paperwork. "Sure my boy where do you wish for me to meet you?" "We practice in in the forest near the Hokage monument and hyuuga compound" "Ok I will be there."

After class Naruto and Hinata arrived in their personal training area Hinata was surprised to see the Hokage there sitting on a log. "H-H-Hokage-same it is an honor to see you today. "Hello Hinata Naruto invited me to look over the progress you both have been making" the Oldman said with a gentle. "Yea Hinata-chan my sensei said to have another experienced shinobi look over our progress. So who better than the Hokage himself. Hinata just looked at Naruto as if getting personal time with the Hokage is an easy task.

"You ready Hina-chan we need to go all out to impress Jiji." "H-Hai" "Jiji you call the fight"

"Both ready?" Sarutobi called out

"Hai Jiji" Naruto dropped into his beast king stance eyes focused on his opponent. " _Hmm Naruto has grown strong but no ninja in the ranks uses that stance. I wonder who is teaching the boy and the weights he bought is doing wonders I can see his muscle definition even in that jacket. Let's see how far he has come_."

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" Hinata went into her personal Juuken stance " _Hmm and Hinata is putting more emphasis in to speed and flexibility. Her attacking power will take a drastic hit. Wait!_ Sarutobi noticed the definition in her leg. _"Her legs she must have noticed the weakness and corrected that flaw. My generation is full of surprises."_

Hajime!

At full speed the two dashed at each other both dodging and attacking. Hinata ducked a straight right from Naruto and struck his shoulder closing three kentetsu's. Naruto grit his teeth and pulsed chakara to reopen the points.

Hinata stepped in for another strike to the side of Naruto's head. Naruto parry the attempt and pushed her back with his shoulder. Naruto sent a combination of punches to Hinata's mid-section and connected with a short motion uppercut to her ribcage.

The punch was powerful but the last two weeks of training with Naruto Hinata knew she could take the blow. As Naruto pulled back his fist Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled Naruto close. She stepped in and twist her hips generating all her power to an open palm strike to his Solar Plexus closing six points. Naruto buckled coughing out all the spit in his mouth.

Hinata taking advantage hip tossed Naruto but he was able to correct his self. Naruto pulse more chakara to open his kentetsu's. Hinata dashed at him "Nice hit Hina-chan but let me show something new I learned." Hinata stopped died in her tracks as she seen Naruto's chakara flare through her Byakugan. Naruto from mid-range unleased his new attack " **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist)"** He shot out his fist and Hundreds of small blue fist sized fox head constructs attacked her. Hinata tighten her guard and was hit full on by the assault.

Naruto did not put much of this power in to the attack he did not want to hurt his close friend. Hinata also had a trick up her sleeve. " _I hope this works I haven't gotten the chance to practice this father won't even teach me it"_ She screamed out the ultimate defense of her clan **"Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin)"** As Hinata spun she pushed out her chakara from all her kentetsu's and deflected all the constructs.

Naruto stopped his assault "Wow Hinata is amazing I never guessed that she would be able to stop that let alone deflect it" **"Yea she is pretty impressive you like her huh"** Yea she is my best friend why wouldn't I?" **"Kit I'm talking like like"** "N-No w-we are just friends" " **Ok so why the stutter and that day you touched her when you first sparred you kept looking at your hand"** "T-That doesn't mean anything" " **Kit there is no point in lying I'm in your head"** "OK I do like her a little" **"Don't forget you kept calling her cute when you invited her to eat ramen with you. Plus you spent every day with her for the pass two to three weeks."** "Ok Ok Sensei I like her" **"Hahaha"** "Not funny sensei"

Hinata stopped her spin and was panting hard. Naruto ran at her and both was locked in combat trading blows.

As Sarutobi was observing the match all he could do is smile. _"My I can't believe this is a spar between two academe students. They are at least Chunin in skill and power. I can understand why Hinata is so strong but Naruto-kun is really impressing me. I have reports that he is dead last now I feel he is the best out of this year's group. I wish he would have improved sooner it is too late to raise his scores._

Naruto had notice that Hinata was slowing down and her attacks are not as precise as they were in the before. Naruto started to parry her attacks with ease until she double palm thrust into his chest. "Naruto-kun you are within my field of Divination!" Hinata dashes forward "two palm, four palms, eight palms, **Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms** " Hinata pushed Naruto back but noticed that she was only able to close seven of the sixteen. _"S-still not g- good enough"_

Naruto stepped tackle Hinata mounting in a full position with his fist in front of her face. But she also had a palm to his Solar Plexus. Suddenly they heard clapping. The most powerful shinobi in the world smiling with pride. "Naruto-kun help Hinata up. You two have showed that the Will of Fire is burning bright in you both. I am truly impressed by this showing Hinata the use of the most advance of your clan techniques and Naruto I can see why you beat the Uchiha-san. Hinata your father would be proud at your performance. Naruto your sensei should be as equality as proud." **"He's right kit you have honored me today with that showing."** "Wow thanks sensei"

Naruto was so happy that he pick up Hinata and span around. Hinata blush at the contact and fainted due to using so much contact and her love touching her.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Jiji help please Hinata fainted. The Hokage walked over and smiled "She is fine my boy but let's get her home I will come with you" "Hai"

Naruto carrying Hinata bridal style along with the Hokage next to him. Hiashi was training with his daughter in the hyuuga courtyard. Hinata started to stir and open her eyes "Hey Hina-chan" she noticed that her love was carrying her she turn completely red. "We brought you home" then she turn completely white.

Hiashi noticed the blond boy carrying his daughter. A rage built up with him but he pushed it aside due the Fire Shadow's presents. Hokage-sama what do I owe this honor?" As Naruto put Hinata on her feet he sent her a look that sent a chill down her spine.

The Hokage smiled "Hiashi-dono today I witness your daughter's skill in your clans famed taijutsu. Her performance have brought your clan great honor." Hiashi was surprised at this "Really what did she do." "Well Naruto here invited me to oversee his and Hinata's sparing session. She performed the **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** and also **Hakkeshou Kaiten.** She used the gentle fist to that of a Chunin level I might add. Also Naruto her did not make it easy for her he is at I say a mid Chunin in taijutsu of his own. All in all you be proud of her.

Hiashi was shock to know that her daughter was improving. But she still disobeyed his is anger returned. "Thank you for reporting this to me Hokage-sama" **"Hey kit this would be a good time to apologize."** "Right"

Naruto walked forward Hiashi noticed the boy "Umm Hiashi um Dono" Hiashi raised an eye brow. "Yes speak" "I would like to apologize for talking to you in that manner weeks back please accept." Hiashi was taken back by this. "Yes I will accept your apology Uzumaki" Naruto smiled and bowed at the clan head.

"It is getting late Hokage-sama" "Yes I shall take my leave come my boy I will treat you to dinner." As Hiashi and Hinata walked inside Naruto heard pop and a cry. Naruto burst through the doors he seen Hinata on the ground and crying. Blood was coming from her mouth.

Naruto ran to her and hugged her "Hinata are you ok?" "Get your hands of my daughter now" "What is wrong with you why did you hit her?" "None of you concern De-" "Hiashi" the Hokage is standing in the doorway. "Watch your tongue."

Hiashi kept eyeing the boy consoling his daughter. "Get away from her urchin you have no business barging in to my home." "You hit her for no reason" "My reasoning is none of your concern now leave my clans grounds now boy." "Not without Hina-chan" "Boy you dare challenge me in my home" "Yea I challenge you and if I win Hinata stays with me" **"Umm Kit remember when I said this man can end you before you even think."** "He had no reason to hit her" **"Kit that's her father"** "I don't care sensei its wrong"

Naruto got up and drop into his stance "Naruto stop now" the Hokage shouted. Naruto relaxed "Naruto you are still a child you cannot challenge a ninja." Naruto remembered a small something from class. "Jiji when I graduate the academy I will be consider an adult correct" "Yes you will and after five D-rank missions." "So I have the right to duel another ninja correct" "yes"

Naruto turned towards Hiashi "I will see you in 7 months asshole and when I win Hina-chan stays with me" he turned towards Hinata "Hinata-chan stay strong I will see you tomorrow." He hugged her as she sobbed in to his jacket. "Uzumaki and if I win?" Hiashi ask with venom in his voice. Naruto eyed the man with a beast like glare. Hiashi could have sworn that the boy's eyes flashed a vermillion color. "Name your terms" "win I win this pointless duel you will stay away from my daughter and denounce your ninja career"

Without pause Naruto stepped to the man "you're on!" " **K-Kit what the hell are you doing!** " "The right thing sensei" Naruto turn back to Hinata "Hina-chan look at me" Hinata looked up at her love "Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun" "Hina we won't be able to hang out after class but I will see you during. There will be times were I will not show up." He put his hand to her cheek and use his thumb to wipe away the tears. "After today I can tell he is going to be harder you but just know it won't be for long. Now stop crying Hina it will be ok" giving his biggest smile she hugged him. "Naruto my boy it's time to leave" "Hai Jiji" "See you later Hina-chan" "S-see you later N-Naruto-kun" Naruto smile at her and left.

Walking back to the Hokage tower Sarutobi turned to the boy "Naruto my boy do you know what you just did?" "Yes Jiji I did the right think Hina-chan should not be treated like that." Sarutobi sighed " _He is so much like his parents but then since he is he may have a chance_ " Naruto looked at the older man "Jiji I will be missing a lot of class what are the requirements to graduate?" "You must know the basic clone jutsu, and substitution. "Ok Jiji can we postpone that dinner I have something to do." "I understand my boy train hard and if you need me just ask." "Hai Jiji later" Naruto ran off. Sarutobi looked up at the Hokage monument "You would be proud of how he is growing Minato" Sarutobi left for home.

Back at his apartment Naruto is having a conversation with his sensei. " **Kit I know you are becoming strong but that Hyuuga is in another league**." "Sensei that does not matter to me because where there is a will there is a way. I will not let him do that to Hina-chan all she was doing was getting stronger. " **Kit getting stronger is not the reason**." "Then why was she hit she was praised by Jiji" " **Kit that's not-** " "Then what sensei" " **Kit the problem is you!"** Naruto paused "W-What" " **I was hoping to push back this conversation Kit it is not just you it is both of us.** " Naruto was silent. **"Kit get comfortable I got a story to tell."**

 **End of chapter 3**

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune** **Jōshō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist):** A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone this is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy I am already started working on chapter 5. I would like to make a shout out to my first reviewers:**

 **Roxie.88, Sezu black, ZyiareHellsing, Nicky, Jo, ZeroKaze, FatherPHD, LegendaryWriterS, piperboyy, redwolf23456, RavenShadow.**

 **Thank you for the support and feedback. Anyway relax and enjoy**

"Sensei what do you have to tell me?" " **Kit close your eyes when you get here we will start."** "Umm ok" Naruto did as he is told. He suddenly felt a pulling feeling that made him snap open his eyes. "W-Where am I?" Naruto looked around he noticed that he was ankle deep in water, and around he noticed small torches lighting up the room.Naruto heard a sound and his eyes shot forward. "Umm Sensei are you here?" He heard the sound of movement again eventually his curiosity beat out his cautiousness. Walking forward he came to large Gate that makes Hokage tower looks like a small house. He heard the sound again "Sensei are you here?" Two eyes crimson eyes with black slits popped open "Ahhhhh Monster!" **"Damnit calm down!"** "S-S-Sensei is that you?" **"Well kit who else would it be?"**

After Naruto stopped panicking he finally started to ask questions. "Sensei what is this place?" **"Well kit this is your inner mind."** "My inner mind so how are you here and why are you behind that cage?" " **Kit let me start from the beginning but first do you know who I am?"** Naruto look at his eyes but then suddenly the room lit up a little brighter. He looking directly at a giant red fox "Ahhhhh!" **"Stop screaming I will not hurt you!"** "S-s-sorry this is the first time I seen you." The giant fox sighed and looked at the boy _**"He looks just like them now that I am looking at him face to face."**_ **"Kit I will ask again do you know who I am?"**

Naruto looked harder then he seen nine tails trashing behind him. "Y-You're the Kyubi no Kitsune" **"I guess you was listening when that teacher was talking."** "Well ummm how did you get here as in I mean inside my head." One of the fox's tails slipped through the bars and made a cushion for the boy. " **Have a sit kit and listen well."**

 **(Insert basic story of when the nine tails attacks Konoha and was sealed here)**

After the fox was done telling Naruto the story a great pain came to the fox. He had grown fond of the boy and there may be a chance that Naruto will hate him. The fox already knew his next question.

"Sensei do you know who my parents are?" **"Yes kit your mother was a beautiful woman with long red hair. She was kind and gentle kind of talkative like you. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki"** "Wow umm well what about my father?" **"Well kit you are his spitting image that goofy grin, yellow hair, and blue eyes. The funny thing is you see him every day and you don't recognize it. Matter of fact why doesn't anyone in this kami forsaken village recognize it?"** "What do you mean I see him every day?" **"Kit what is your favorite place in village to go when you are sad?"** "Hmmm Hokage monument on top of the fourth's hea-." Naruto pause and looked up at the fox. **"Yes kit your father is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage."** Naruto was thrown for a loop he never would have imagine that his parent was one of the most powerful ninja's in history.

Naruto looked up at the tailed beast "sensei why did you kill my parents?" The fox knew this was coming and he didn't how the child will understand. **"Kit listen well your parents and me was friends. I was sealed inside your mother like I am you. The night of your birth I was ripped from your mother. I was placed under a genjustu and was order to attack everyone in my path. Now you know that from the rest of the story what happened. I cared much for your parents but it wasn't me Kit, but I am truly sorry that your life is the way it is. The villagers hate you because most know I reside inside of you but only a select few know the whole truth like I just told you."**

Naruto want to be angry but he couldn't blame the fox because he knew in his heart he was telling the truth. Naruto stood up and walked inside of the cage without caution he hugged the fox snout. "Thank you for telling me sensei I always wanted to know." **"Its fine kit by the way my name is Kurama"** "Yes Kurama-Sensei" **"Kit let's get some rest we got a lot of work to do for the next seven months"** "Hai sensei"

 **(Mind space)**

Kurama was pacing back and forward worried about his student and somewhat adopted son. He was trying to work out a plan of training for the boy **.** _ **"The kits strong but even with me and his Uzumaki bloodline he can't train experience. The Wild Sense is a good trump card to have but we can rely on something so inconsistent not with this opponent. I wish I can push more of my power through to him."**_

Then Kurama open his eyes wide **"** _ **That toad sage pervert he can open the seal but I haven't sensed him in the village for a while. If we can get the seal to open a little I can increase my chakara flow to him. That should give the kit a fighting chance. We will need to overpower the vixen's father in a nonstop flurry. The Kit and I will show what a demon truly is."**_

 **(Next Morning)**

Naruto is training hard with maximum effort. He put his entire spirit behind every punch and kick. The fox was proud at the heart he was putting in his katas. Even with the now thirty pound weights on each limb, and the filter mask his movement was fluid. **"Kit this morning I am cutting practice early we need to see the Hokage."** "Hai Kurama-sensei but why?" " **We need to talk with him but this time let me do the talking ok."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Umm Kurama-Sensei how will you talk to him you are in my head." **"Kit I can talk through you if you allow me. My chakara is constantly going through your body so as to some small degree you and I are one."** Kurama still knew the boy was confused by the look on his face. **"Kit when we get to the Hokage just watch."** "Hai sensei"

It was still early and Sarutobi was just settling in behind the mountain of paperwork. _"I am the Hokage the strongest ninja in Konoha also known as God of Shinobi. Now why am I looking over paper work for new waste management equipment?"_ The old assassin dropped his head in shame that he has been reduced to a glorified paper pusher. Then he heard someone barge through the doors "hey Jiji sleep on the job already?" Sarutobi slid the stack of papers aside "Naruto my boy shouldn't you be training?" "I am my sensei needed to talk to you."

Sarutobi looked around the room "Umm well where is he?" Naruto closed his eyes and stood there. Sarutobi just sat in his chair confused until Naruto open his eyes. Sarutobi Gasp as his blue eyes turned red. **"Hello Hokage-sama I need to speak with you about the kit."**

The Hokage eyes narrowed "How are you talking beast what did you do with Naruto?" Kurama expected this is reaction the only other human he had spoken to was Minato through Kushina. **"Hokage-sama please understand I would never hurt the boy. I am here to speak with you about Naruto."** "Quiet Demon how dare you say you want to help the boy you caused him his problems."

Kurama/Naruto narrowed his eyes then they turned back blue. "Jiji that's not fair you don't know what really happened." "Yes I do Naruto that monster took away your pa-." Sarutobi paused "It's okay Jiji I know." As Naruto said that he turned around at looked at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall. Sarutobi's eyes widen as the boy looked up at his father's picture. "Naruto-kun how did you know?" "Kurama told me Jiji he told me what really happened that night. Kurama was not the blame for that incident and he has no reason to lie about it. My mom and dad were friends with him he would never hurt them Jiji. Just listen to what he has to say please."

Sarutobi looked at the boy Naruto's eyes showed conviction and decided to hear the demon out. "Fine tell him I will listen to what he has to say." "Thanks Jiji" Naruto close his eyes again and they open red. **"Hokage-sama thank you I need you to ask for the current toad sage back to the village** " Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Why do you need Jiraiya for?" **"As you know the kit has gotten himself into a mess that you or I cannot fix he is stubborn like his mother. The Hyuuga clan leader is strong and he will not go easy on the boy. Being soft is not in a clan leader's job description."** Sarutobi couldn't help but agree with the demon. "You have been training Naruto-kun correct I heard him call you sensei." " **Yes Hokage-sama I have been training the boy for a little over four months now."** "What are the extent of Naruto-kun's ability's, and after the seven months will he have a chance?"

Kurama looked at the man and let out a breath. **"Hokage-sama the boy is a like his father he works hard and never gives up. I am teaching him my taijutsu and techniques and he is learning fast, but as expected he lacks combat experience."**

Sarutobi nodded to this truth because by the time of this duel he will be still fresh out the academy. "Kurama-san what do you suggest we do? Naruto-kun can become a great ninja, but if Hiashi wins I as Hokage have to hold up this arrangement."

" **Hokage-sama I can tell this Hyuuga is nothing to joke with so the kit needs every advantage he can get. First for the next six months I need the kit be given leave from most of his academy studies. Second and know this will be asking for much but I request the toad sage to reduce some of the restrictions on the seal."** "Kurama-san do you understand what you are asking of me."

Kurama looked the Hokage in the eye **"Yes I am asking the leader of the village to trust the one who slaughtered his people. I am well aware of the lack of trust you have for me, but this is not about me it is about my student. If you don't allow the boy my power you are basically tying his hands behind his back and asking him to fight a lion.** **Hokage-sama I am just asking for the restriction of the amount of chakara I can send the boy to be lifted.**

Sarutobi looked up at the fourth's picture praying to kami that this is the right decision. "Kurama-san will there be any unwanted effect's to Naruto obtaining access to more of your chakara due to its dark nature?" **"None at all Hokage-sama he will just have more access to my chakara."** "Fine Kurama-san but Jiraiya is on an important mission, and I do not have the means of contacting him." Kurama looked down in disappointment "Kurama-san you forget that I am Hokage although I am not a seal master I am familiar with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. I can re move that restriction though that is all I can do." **"Thank you Hokage-san I will let the boy take back over now."**

Naruto's eyes returned back to his normal blue with a huge smile. "Thanks Jiji for trusting Kurama-sensei I won't forget this." Sarutobi smiled at the boy "You are Welcome my boy and I apologize for not telling you about your lineage. As you know your father and mother were strong shinobi and they made a lot of enemies. This was for your protection my boy so please forgive this old man."

Naruto walk up and hugged the ageing man "its ok Jiji you was looking out for me and my safety. I could never be mad at you for doing what you thought was right. Sarutobi smiled at the boy but wider than ever. "Naruto focus your chakara and lift up you jacket." Naruto did just that and his seal began to glow. The Hokage when through eight hand signs, and placed his fingers on the five points of the seal. **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"** Sarutobi's finger tips glowed white and he turned his hand counter clockwise. Naruto felt a rush of power coursing through his chakara network.

Sarutobi completed the jutsu and he took a step back hoping he didn't make a huge blunder trusting the demon. "How do you feel Naruto my boy?" Naruto looked at his hands then up at the Oldman. "Strong Jiji it's as if I am in a different body." " **This is the unrestricted power of the king of tailed beast kit. Also there is a level even higher that we can attain but that's a topic for later."** "Ok sensei"

Sarutobi looked at the boy and decided to give him some advice on his duel. "Naruto my boy come here." "Yes Jiji" "Naruto my boy I don't know the extent of the power that you obtained, but don't ever underestimate Hiashi-dono. He was a high A-class ninja the last time I seen him demonstrate his skills. He is probably Lower kage class now, but Naruto train hard by you being young he will under estimate you. The Hyuuga are arrogant and most times see people below them. This my boy is their weakness and use your creativity to trap him. Naruto show them the power of the Uzumaki and Namikaze and make them regret looking down on others." "Hai Jiji I will make you, mom, and dad proud but for now I need to get to class."

Sarutobi nodded and handed the boy the letter of exemption and jutsu scrolls. "Jiji what's this?" "The Jutsu you will need to graduate now go to class and train hard my boy." "Hai Jiji and thank you" Naruto bolted out the tower to the academy next door.

 **(In the Classroom)**

Naruto walked in to not to late Iruka was already going over chakara control and network. Naruto walk up to the man and handed him a letter. "So Naruto you will not be attending class till the Genin exams?" "I will show up some times sensei, but I will be training on my own." Iruka's face dropped knowing that he will miss his student. "I will be attending today and if possible that can you give me some good chakara control training exercises." Iruka smiled at the boy "Yes I have some scrolls with me I will copy and give them to you after lunch." "Thanks Iruka-sensei"

Naruto walked up the stairs to take his seat and he noticed Hinata looking directly at him. Taking his usual seat by her and he gave her his biggest smile. "Hiya Hina-chan" "H-Hello Naruto-kun" Naruto noticed that she has something on her mind and he already know what it's about. "Hinata-chan don't worry I will win." Hinata's head dropped "N-Naruto-kun my father is strong and we are not even Genin yet." "Hina-chan I know you will say that but trust me my sensei says I can win so I can." "N-Naruto-kun who is your s-sensei?" **"Kit go on and tell her."** "You sure Kurama-Sensei what if she becomes scared?" **"She likes you too much to be scared of me so tell her."**

Naruto looked in to Hinata's eyes "Hina-chan would you like to meet him?" "Y-yes I would l-like to thank him for the a-advise." "Ok meet me on the roof at lunch Hina-chan" She was happy to meet the person to make Naruto so strong. Yet Naruto started sweating bullets hoping for a good reaction.

During lunch on the roof Hinata approached Naruto looking around for another person. "N-Naruto-kun is you s-sensei here?" Naruto turned around looked at her _"Wow she is so beautiful I hope she doesn't run from me. Hina-chan is the only one my age who even gives me the time of day." "_ **Kit don't worry just introduce me and I will talk."**

"Hiya Hina-chan he is here just one sec." Naruto closed his eye leaving an obvious confusion on her face. "N-Naruto-kun?" his eyes opened and to her surprise a vermillion color appeared and replaced the azure color that she loves. **"Hello Hinata-sama it is nice to finally meet the kits lady. How are you today?"** Hinata knew this was not Naruto his speech was like someone from higher class. "Umm h-hello Naruto are y-you ok?" **"Sorry Hinata-sama I am not Naruto I am Kurama his Sensei."**

Hinata took a step back out of caution but asked the most obvious question. "W-Why are you inside Naruto-kun's b-body?" The fox smiled at the fact that this is the second time within twenty-four hours he will have to tell this story. Knowing that he has a little under an hour to explain so he skips the irrelevant parts.

" **So you see Hinata-sama I am the kyubi sealed with in Naruto. The attack on the village is due to being under a genjutsu, and the attack is not my own doing. So in all I am not the one responsible for the attack but I am the reason this village hates the kit."** _**"I will let the boy tell his vixen about his parents"**_ **"So Hinata-sama I understand this is a lot to take in an-."**

Hinata interrupted him. Is t-this the reason e-everyone avoids N-Naruto-kun because they thinks he is you?" **"Yes Hinata-sama this is a true because not many people know the true story like you know now. Also there are not many that understand fuinjutsu. The villagers think I am Naruto but in a way he is like a scroll that holds a sealed kunai. The good thing is due to this sealing kit receives my passive attributes like accelerated healing, and without that the kit probably would be dead from the abuse he has gone thro-."**

Kurama stopped himself as he looked at Hinata crying at his last sentence. Hinata moved forward and hugged Kurama/Naruto. Kurama at first didn't know what to do but naturally returned the hug. "T-Thank you for looking after Naruto-kun Kurama-sama." " **Your welcome Hinata-sama I will make the kit strong and you keep training to become strong also."** "I promise Kurama-sama" She let out the gentlest smile that reminded him of the boy's mother. " **I will let the kit take over I am sure you two wish to talk."**

Naruto's eyes went back to his normal color. "Hina-chan" she squeezed harder in the hug trying to let him know she will never let him go. "Hina-chan it's alright I had already came to terms with this." "B-But it's not fair N-Naruto-kun. You s-should not be treated this w-way you did nothing wrong." "I know Hina but it is what it is. I can only show the kind of person I am and hope to change people's minds. Hinata-chan thank you for accepting Kurama-sensei and hearing out our story." Hinata nodded while her head is still in his shoulders shedding tears.

After Hinata pulled herself together Naruto noticed the time. "Hinata-chan I hope you understand why I must fight your father." He pulled her chin up so his eyes can gaze in to hers. "I hate the way he treats you and when I saw you on the floor I lost it. You are too good of a person to be treated that way. If I when do you mind living with me?" Hinata smiled "thank you Naruto-kun and I would love to live with you. Please be careful and train hard I know I will not be able to see you often." Hinata push herself closer into the hug. "I can wait for you N-Naruto-kun." **"Kit she's a keeper you better put your life on the line to protect her."**

Naruto is more determined than ever to when this duel. "Hina-chan I have to go start training let's walk back to class together." Jumping from the roof top he locked his hand with hers and walked proudly into the building.

As the students are settling back down to begin the lesson they notice that Naruto and Hinata holding hands. Ino whispered to Kiba "Now when the hell did that happen?" Well Miss gossip queen I have noticed they been getting close for a while now."

"Yea I knew Hinata liked Naruto but I thought Naruto was hooked on Sakura?" Sakura chimed in "Good two losers deserve each other." Kiba smirked "But didn't those two losers beat the so-called top students in the class at a simple spar." Sakura shaking with anger "that was a fluke and you know it." I know that spar looked pretty convincing. You need to step your game up pinky." Everyone around burst out laughing. "Grrr I will get you Hinata and Naruto for making me and Sasuke-kun laughing stocks.

Naruto approached Iruka "hey sensei do you have those scrolls I'm about to leave now." "Yea Naruto here they are, but what's going on why do you really need to leave class to train so hard?" Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded knowing that he wants to tell him.

"Iruka-sensei please keep this to yourself for now and later I will answer more questions. The reason I'm leaving is I challenge Hyuuga Hiashi to a duel." Iruka's eyes almost popped out of his head "YOU WHAT!?" "Sensei please I will go into detail later but for now I need to leave." "Naruto are you serious" "Dead serious sensei but I need to leave we will talk later." Naruto Hugged Hinata and left.

Iruka took a deep breath and looked to the young girl blushing hoping to get some answers. "Hinata what's going on?" Hinata came back to reality to answer her teacher. "Sensei it is a long story but Naruto-kun will be the best to tell you." "I guess I just have to wait then."

 **(Training Field)**

" **Ok kit open those scrolls so I can see the jutsu's you require to pass the Genin exam."** "Hai" Naruto open the scrolls " **Kit the substitution jutsu and transformation jutsu well be easy to learn but the clone jutsu will be impossible for us."** "What why?" **"This jutsu as it states require a extremely small amount of chakara to use."** "Okay and?" **"Kit you had at least a high Jonin chakara pool, but now that I'm added to the mix you have at least two Hokage's worth of chakara at your disposal. Every day we train your chakara pool will only get bigger."** "I don't understand how that is a bad thing sensei." **"Because kit this jutsu requires little chakara you will never be that precise in your chakara control. Between me, you, and the large chakara pool that is just too many variables to try and control. Lucky for you that your mom had the same problem, and learned a clone jutsu that only ninja with a high chakara pool can use**.

"Wow sensei quick let's get started"

 **End of chapter 4**

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune** **shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist):** A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the late update life issues to deal with. Thanks for all the favs and reviews you guy must really like this story. I will try to update as often as I can but school, work and GF all need attention also. Relax and enjoy**.

The days and weeks passed as Naruto didn't appear in class. Every morning Hinata hope to see her azure eyed love. One morning Hinata awoke as to her routine at dawn. She proceeded to dress in here training attire and went to the clan dojo. Hinata began her physical routine with pushups, sit-ups, leg lunges, and her new favorite Squats. Kurama had given her excellent advice Hinata's power in her strikes have doubled since she last spared with Naruto. The only so-called drawback is that her Hips, thighs, and butt grown in size to the point she had to ware bigger pants. " _Great not only I get teased about my chest but now big ass adds to the list of insults."_

After her morning training Hinata proceeds to family breakfast. Her father has not looked at her for months outside of training. At the table no one made a sound only the clicks of chopsticks hit the bowls. Hinata felt so cold in her home no warmth to be felt ever since her mother had died. The relationship with her father was now nowhere even to be found when Naruto challenged him. Hinata decided to try and get personal training time with him to cut the tension. "Father" "What is it?" "Umm a-after class do you have t-time for personal training w-with me?" Hiashi looked at her with an icy glare "No I do not and you are old enough to train by yourself. If you still need help ask the branch attendees for assistance." With that Hiashi stood up and turned his back to his daughter and left to his office.

Hinata dropped her head wishing she didn't ask. At a different time she would have cried but the young heiress had become accustomed to cold her father emits. After finishing her breakfast she return to her quarters to get ready for the day.

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed and wondered how Naruto was faring in his training. She could still remember the hug he gave her before he left the academy. It was so warm it felt like something she haven't felt since her mother died. The hug felt like love but Hinata wasn't sure if Naruto even liked her in that way. Even thou the two held hands, neither one admitted there feelings for one another. Hinata hoped that he have the same feelings.

Arriving in class as usual she sat at her desk getting ready for Iruka's lecture. It was a two days before exams to graduate the academy. " _Naruto-kun should be showing up soon he will miss our class scheduling for the test_. _I really miss him_ " "Hey Hina-chan" " _I can hear his voice even now_." "Hina-chan!" Hinata spun around to see blond hair and blue eyes in her face. "Hiya Hina-chan long time no see." Hinata jaw dropped seeing how different the blond looks.

Naruto was at least 3 inches taller than before and his hair had also grown out a little. He was wearing just a black tea-shirt and black sweat pants. Obviously he out grew his old cloths due to the small growth spurt. His muscles are more defined than back when he first took off his shirt.

Hinata had to pinch her nose closed just so she would not faint from blood loss. "H-Hi N-Naruto-kun how was your t-training?" Hinata felt dumb for asking that question. For a preteen to have that body the training must have been intense to receive this as a result. Naruto smiled bright as the sun "the training was Hard but I feel so powerful it was well worth it. Kurama-sensei has taught me so many things the last six or so months." Hinata beamed at the young boy "I can tell N-Naruto-kun I umm I-I m-missed spending time w-with you." Naruto gave the girl a hug "I miss spending time with you too Hina-chan. It looks like you have gotten stronger also." After a pause Naruto looked down and seen the girl fainted on his chest.

After a couple of minutes Hinata awoken leaning on a hard but comfortable pillow. Hinata noticed the pillow moving up and down. She looked up and seen eyes as blue as the sky "Ready to wakeup Hina?" Hinata jumped out of his hold deep red on her face. She was glad that they were the only ones in class at this point. "H-How long was I o-out" "Not long class still has seven minutes before it starts."

Hinata had to ask Naruto is he still going to duel her father, but before she could open her mouth he spoke. "Hina-chan how is everything at home and tell me everything." He stared into her eyes to show he was serious and she completely melted under is gaze. "You were right N-Naruto-kun father was increasingly h-harder on me after y-you c-challenged him. He hardly talks to me, and when he does talk to me he is so cold towards me." Naruto's brows furrowed at the details but bit his tongue to let her continue. Tears started to fall recalling and telling her memories to him. "When we train together he never gives encouragement he only belittles me. Naruto-kun I try my best and the passing months he was only getting colder. Two months ago he completely stopped training with me and never given me the time of day since."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though Naruto never have parents he knows that no parent should never forsake their child. Naruto's eyes started to flash vermillion as thought of all the thing that he would do to Hiashi. Naruto pulled Hinata into another hug to comfort the girl. "Hinata-chan I am going to beat your father and get you out of there believe it. Hinata wasn't sure how strong Naruto had become, but something inside of her knew he could win.

At the start of class with everyone rushing in to take their seats the students stopped and noticed Naruto. Everyone was glad he stopped wearing the jumpsuit and the class wanted to know why he just disappeared like he did. All he replied was that his sensei took him away to train. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's desk. "Why would anyone want to train you dope you are obvious dead last and have no talent."

Naruto smirked "oh really no talent huh was it not I who knocked your sorry ass on the floor?" "That was luck dope" Sasuke hissed. Naruto with just his speed appeared behind the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't even blink before he felt the cold steel of a kunai on his neck. "So would you like to repeat that statement again teme?

Iruka walks in "Morning class how was everyone's day off." All Iruka see is Naruto holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Naruto what in the holy hell are doing?!" Naruto turns with a smile "Hiya Iruka-sensei me and Sasuke are just playing." "Well stop class is about to start and that's Dangerous now go to your seat!" Naruto dropped the kunai on Sasuke's desk "Here teme this is yours anyway." Sasuke looked down at his weapon pouch to see that it's open. Sasuke return the weapon pouch with a scowl on his face. _"How did he do that he was on the other side of the room. No way I not believing this. He cannot be this good no way."_

Naruto returned to his seat feeling great that he scared Sasuke shitless. " **Kit that was hilarious I could have swear that he shit himself right when you tapped his own weapon to his neck Ha**." "Yea Sensei but I should have mimic your voice also that would have made Iruka call a janitor." **"OH let's keep that in mind the next time we need to scare someone. I can't wait to see our enemies faces Hahaha."** Naruto chuckled at his sensei it surprises him the demon fox loves a good s.

Hinata was amazed at Naruto's speed it had reminded her just how fast her father when he had hit her. Hinata's faith in the azure eyed boy increased with every step he took back to his seat next to her.

At lunch Hinata wanted to talk to him about the duel. "Naruto-kun u-umm when are you going to duel my f-father? "Well I talked to Jiji yesterday he said I will be able to after five D-rank missions. So from what Jiji told me usually after two weeks of training with my appointed Jonin and team I can take on missions. I will be able to fight your father next month or so. I already sighed the duel agreement at the office, and when I finish the five missions Jiji will reserve the Konoha stadium."

Hinata paled "W-Why will this fight take place in the s-stadium?" "I asked the same thing and he was against it, but the civilian and shinobi council vote on official duels. It was out of his hands also the village will make a lot of money from the betting that will happen so yea."

Hinata frowned at the news that a battle between her love and father will be for everyone's entertainment. She already knew that hardly anyone will be in Naruto's corner due to having Kurama inside of him. "N-Naruto-kun y-you don't have to d-do this. P-Please cancel the fight I-I am not worth-." "Hinata don't say that!" Hinata had stopped talking. "Hinata you are worth it I know it, Kurama-sensei knows it, and you know it. So don't every say that again do you understand." Hinata smiled with tears and nodded. "Thank you so much N-Naruto-kun" Naruto used his thumb to wipe her eyes "Welcome Hina-chan"

The two days flew by and all the students finished taking the Genin exam except Naruto. He walked in to the testing room. "Hiya Iruka-sensei I am ready to get my Hitai-ate." "Ok Naruto-kun let's start." Naruto passed the shuriken to substitution with flying colors. "Ok Naruto-kun last and final Bunshin test so whenever you are ready." "Um sensei I cannot do the Bunshin but can I do something else?" Iruka looked at Mizuki. "I am sorry Naruto-kun but we cannot pass you if you can't perform a clone jutsu." **"Boy just do it trust me they will pass you**." "Ok Kurama-sensei" Naruto moved both index and middle finger in a cross formation " **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu).** " The room filled with Doppelgänger's of Naruto.

Iruka and Mizuki's mouths hit the floor. "Naruto-kun H-How did you learn that technique? Kage Bunshin is a forbidden art?" Without mentioning Kurama that Naruto informs them that his sensei taught him due to his enormous chakara pool.

After the long explanation Iruka tossed Naruto a Hitai-ate. "Congratulation's Naruto you passed with flying colors." Naruto jumped for joy he was finally a ninja. "Naruto I am proud of you return to the class room in four hours so I can tell you your assigned teammates and Jonin sensei." "You got it Iruka-Sensei" Naruto bolted out the room with the biggest smile on his face.

After the four hour wait all the newly ranked gathered again for the last time in class. Hinata and Naruto sitting together talking. "Hey Hina-chan I hope we will be on the same team." "I-I hope so too Naruto-kun." "If we don't well I am looking forward to having you as roommate anyway." Hinata blushed at the comment " _I can't wait to be in the same room as Naruto-kun. I hope he walks around with his shirt off_. She blushed even redder to her thoughts not even knowing why she thought of that.

Iruka walked in with a sheet of paper in hand. "Ok Genin settle down I am going to call out the teams and that teams Jonin sensei. Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Sakura jumped for joy while all the other fan girls cried. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto roared with killing intent that silenced the room. "Iruka what the hell why am I on the team with the emo asshole and the fan-girl that can't do anything but kiss up to that asshole." Kiba almost fell out of his seat laughing. "Naruto first watch your mouth and second if you forgotten Uchiha-san and Haruno-san are top rank in the class. During you hiatus from class you only dropped farther behind. As the rules are the top two students are placed with the class dead last to make things balanced." Naruto dropped back into his seat knowing that his fate was sealed.

Iruka continued "so team 7 your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto just put his head down didn't even care for the rest of the teams to be announced. Naruto noticed Hinata trying to get his attention "Yes Hina-chan?" "N-Naruto-kun my J-Jonin sensei is here I have to leave."

Naruto looked at her and he could tell she was sad that they wasn't on the same team. "Hey Hina-chan after this last month you will be staying with me. So don't worry about the different teams I will find time to be with you during this month. She smiled and hugged the boy "Ok Naruto-kun see y-you later." Kurenai smiled at the young love. "Come on Hinata let's get a move on" Hinata blushed "Hai Sensei.

Naruto watched Hinata walk out the door already missing her. " **Kit I know you have a lot on your mind and since your Jonin isn't here yet let's meditate. Deep breaths and clear your mind and focus on your chakara flow**.

Sakura and Sasuke are growing impatient waiting it had already passed three hours. The two finally heard footsteps. "It's about god damn time" Sakura said. A silver haired man with a mask covering his face and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. As Kakashi looked at two the Genin near the door. He could already tell that the pink haired one has no other desire than to impress the brooding Uchiha with an obvious superiority complex. He took a deep breath and looked at the other Genin at the back of the classroom. He was taken back at the meditating genin one silent word came from his mouth "Sensei". Kakashi looked at the boy he was the spitting image of his father. Naruto had the same color hair and style. "Hey you back there wake up." Naruto didn't respond he was only taking deep breath. Kakashi grabbed a blunt kunai from his pouch and thrown it at Naruto. Naruto caught the weapon between his index and middle finger. "Sensei throwing weapons around like that is not good someone could get hurt." Kakashi chuckled "Sorry about that it slipped out of my hand" Naruto tossed it back with a big grin "Let's just be more careful sensei". Kakashi was impressed "ok everyone meet me on the roof" Kakashi shunshin away.

Naruto got out of his seat and left unconcerned for his other teammates. " **Hey kit your Jonin looks familiar.** " "How?" " **I don't know but I think he was close to your parents if you get a chance to talk with him alone ask but be discrete."** "Hai Kurama-sensei"

Arriving to the rooftop the three Genin sat in front of their sensei. "Ok my students Let's start by getting to know one another shall we? We shall name our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I will start my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes I don't want to tell you. I have lots of hobbies and my dreams I have none." Kurama chuckled **"I like this guy straight to the point**." "How about you Sasuke?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes and dislikes, I have no hobbies, and my ambition is to be better than and kill a certain someone." Kakashi rolled his eye " _I knew it an avenger with an Uchiha superiority complex_. _Well I got one right let's see if I can hit a jack pot_ " "Ok then pinky your up next"

"I am Sakura Haruno my likes are (stares at Sasuke) My Dreams are (Stares at Sasuke) my hobbies are (stares at Sasuke). Also I dislike Naruto." Kakashi just put his head down in shame " _Yep Fan-girl to the maximum level. She is going to need a wake-up call badly_." "How nice Sakura and Naruto your go."

Naruto looked at the man and took a deep breath. "I am Naruto Uzumaki my likes are training hard and pushing myself, Ichiraku Ramen, and my best friend Hinata-chan. My dislikes are people that look down on others and belittles them. My hobbies are training and taking care of my plants at home. Dream is to make the people that care about me proud and to become Hokage of the Hidden leaf." Kakashi eye smiled " _Not bad Naruto I hope that mind set rubs off on your team mates_." "Great everyone tomorrow we are having a field training exercise. Oh and don't eat breakfast you are going to puke." Kakashi shunshin away with that last word.

Naruto got up to head home he was disappointed about the team that he was stuck with. " **Kit it was not really your fault that this happened. The beginning years no one was teaching you properly and I took you away for six months to train.** " "Its fine Kurama-sensei you were just doing what's best for me." " **Ok let's go home and prepare for tomorrow.** " "Hai Sensei"

 **(At the training ground next day)**

At the training field Naruto was the last to arrive and it looked like Sasuke and Sakura just arrived. Naruto went to a far tree away from the fan-girl and brooding Uchiha. " **Kit I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a while. Go ahead and send some clones to do the tree walking exercise and wind training**." Ten clones appeared behind the tree where he was sitting. Naruto didn't want the others to know of his abilities as of yet. " **Ok let's spend the rest of the time meditating let my power flow through you but remain focused."** Naruto closed his eyes and let the outside world disappear. 

Sasuke and Sakura was look at his direction both angered that they was stuck on the team with him. Well Sasuke was mad that both of them are on the same team with him. "I must figure out how that dope got so strong. The way he moved yesterday I couldn't even think before my own Kunai was pressed against my throat. I am an Uchiha there is no way that scum could embarrass me like that. I don't care if he was being taught by the Hokage himself to get this strong with then months." Sasuke looked away from Naruto with scowl.

Sakura looked at Naruto with anger "How did Naruto even passed he failed the last two exams and now the past. He has been embarrassing Sasuke-kun and I ever since the academy spar. Sitting over there proclaim to be meditating. He will never be cooler than Sasuke-kun and never be smarter than me." Sakura crossed her arm and turned her face up.

Three hours passed when Kakashi arrived to see the same image that he scene at the classroom yesterday. Kakashi walked up to Sakura and Sasuke Naruto casually walked over. "Ok everyone I have a test for you. See these bells you must obtain them with then time limit I have on this clock. Sakura spoke up "But sensei there is only two bells?" "I'm glad you pointed that out Sakura-san. At the end of the time limit who ever doesn't have a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial classes." Naruto narrowed his eyes not liking this. "Ok my students the time starts now oh and my only hint is that you better come at me with an intent to kill." With that Kakashi pressed the button on the clock and all the students disappeared except Naruto.

Naruto dropped in to his beast king fighting style. Kakashi decided to indulge the boy "well I guess you like a heads up fight huh Naruto-san?" Naruto smirked "you got that right let's go!" Kakashi took a deep breath and took out an orange book and open it to the page he left off. " **Hey kit he must really under estimate you.** " "Just like Sasuke-teme did I will show him not to underestimate the student of the demon king!"

Naruto rush forward and launched a full assault. Kakashi was put on defense he even had to put his book away. " _Wow I wasn't expecting this from him I can't even read now_." Kakashi fired back a combination of three punches and Naruto parried two and slipped passed the third to step deep inside. Naruto shifting his weight to turn over a powerful cross to Kakashi's Navel Kakashi took the blow and skidded back. " _Wow I really was not expecting that._ " Naruto continued his assault and he put Kakashi on the defensive until Kakashi had kick Naruto under his knee and rolled over his back. Kakashi jump away to gain distance but Naruto wasn't having that. Naruto used his speed to appear in front of his sensei and thrown two kicks to keep up the pressure. " _What is up with this kid it feels like I am fighting a Jonin, and I must admit this kid lives up to his legacy_."

Kakashi with an open palm shrikes Naruto in the chest pushing Naruto back. Kakashi knew he would have to take this boy seriously. Kakashi ran through hand seals " **Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Water release: Water Tornado Jutsu)**." As the water tornado traveled towards him Naruto ran through five hand seals stopping at tiger gathering some of Kurama's chakara " **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu)"** Kakashi seen the giant fireball with a fox head blast through the tornado. Kakashi quickly substitute with a log to get out the danger zone. Kakashi looked at the destruction the attack made. " _When I said with the Intent to kill he really took it to heart_.

The fight between the two continued on Sakura and Sasuke looked at the fight with amazement and jealousy. They couldn't believe a Genin was keeping up with a Jonin. At this moment they knew that Naruto was on a different level and they hated this especially Sasuke. They could do nothing but watch as Naruto fought the silver haired man.

Naruto step in to Kakashi " **Kitsune Sho Ryoku Ha** " the punch hit full on then the construct carried the Jonin higher. Kakashi substituted off the construct and landed across the field. "Wow Naruto you are excellent you are far beyond my expectations. Though you haven't obtain the bell yet." Naruto smiled "Sorry sensei I was having so much fun fighting you I had forgot." Naruto looked at the clock "Hmm we have about fifteen minutes left if I can get one bell with thin the next minute you will let me pass no questions asked." "Well Naruto what about your teammates?" Naruto frowned at the mention of them "Well as you can see they haven't even came out to help me. Not one shuriken, kunai, or jutsu they didn't even want me on this team. The only reason I am here is because I'm dead last at the academy." Kakashi went wide eyed " _how the hell is this kid dead last I was almost at the point of using my Sharingan._ " Naruto spoke up again "you let them pass also if I get a bell in one minute." "Deal and your one minute starts now!"

Naruto crossed his fingers "Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Fifty Narutos surrounded Kakashi and all thrown a kunai at the man. Kakashi was surprised on a whole new level " _Shadow clone also and that many I have to know who is teaching this kid._ " As Kakashi jumped out the circle of death he was meet with more opposition " **Kitsune Ryu Sei ken!** " As ten clones shot out hundreds of fist sized fox head constructs the Jonin weaved through some hand seal " **Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)!** " The wall blocked the attacks and Kakashi jumped up " **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon fire jutsu)!"** Kakashi popped the clones but was caught by a quick blow to the jaw from the real Naruto. When Naruto connected the punch he was able grab a bell from the silver haired man. The jonin had ten seconds to retreave it. Before he could touch Naruto he popped "time is up Kakashi sensei and it looks like I won." Naruto beamed at the man holding the bell "Kakashi chucked yea you won and I will hold up my end of the deal"

End of chapeter 5

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken** (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu):** This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone I'm back again new chapter Relax and Enjoy also Review**

Kakashi never would have guessed that he was beaten by a fresh out the academy Genin. What truly surprised him was his taijutsu skill. " _Naruto's skill, speed, and power is almost Gai's level. He still lacks battle experience, but as of right now he is defiantly not at Genin level_." As Naruto was laughing holding up the bell all Kakashi could see was his sensei. "Naruto-san congratulations you passed also you should be proud not every day a Genin beats a Jonin." "Thanks Kakashi-sensei fighting you was awesome!" Kakashi could help but chuckle "I take that as a complement but as for now give me a minute to talk to you teammates."

Kakashi turned towards the bushes "You two come here now the test is over!" Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the bushes and approached Kakashi and Naruto. "Yes Sensei?" "I am disappointed in you both not only that you did not help your teammate you just looked on. Sasuke-san I can see the jealousy in your eyes. Naruto is your comrade not your enemy and this is the reason for this exercise. Individual skill is not my concern at this moment it is the fact that you can make up for one another's weakness. Team work can be the reason you either fail or complete a mission. I should fail you both but luck for you Naruto-san saved your asses with his display."

Sakura spoke "Sensei you said individual skill is not the point." Kakashi glared at her "Yes I said that but Naruto made a bet that if he could get one bell within one minute that I would pass you all. You should be thanking Naruto-san because he didn't have to add you two to the bet.

Sakura had looked down and bit her lip knowing that anything she says will be countered. Sasuke spoke up this time but at Naruto. "How are you able to keep up with a Jonin ten months ago you couldn't throw a proper punch. Now you show up with this type of skill it does not add up so what is it?"

Naruto Just smirked "Teme you act like I just magically one day I woke up with power and skill. I worked hard my sensei driven me till I was bleeding. From birth you always had help while I've had no one to help me to even throw a kunai correctly." This statement hurt Kakashi but he also know for Naruto's safety that taking him in will lure too much attention. "Alright that's a done Naruto-san you my leave if you wish but I need to see what level Sasuke and Sakura are on. Naruto nodded "I'm going to see the Hokage and tell him I passed. Kakashi had gave him an eye smile "Ok tell him that I will give a full report soon. Also tomorrow we start team training at o' seven hundred" Hai Sensei" Naruto lift leaving his jealous teammates and teacher behind.

Naruto walked in to the Hokage's office unannounced as always "Afternoon Jiji!" Naruto stopped to see Hiashi standing there looking at him with an icy glare. Naruto clenched his fist and his eyes started to flash between azure and vermillion. Hiashi turned back around "is that all Hokage-sama." "Yes yes Hiashi-dono that will be fine. I will send an Anbu to your compound with the rest of the information later this evening." Hiashi bowed "ok Hokage-sama I will take my leave then." With that Hiashi lift out the door without giving Naruto a second glance." " **Kit calm down he is gone save that aggression for the fight"** Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down "Sorry sensei" " **It is fine boy just keep the rage in check now the Hokage is waiting for you** " "Hai"

Naruto approached the large wooden desk "Hey Jiji how are you?" Sarutobi smiled like an old grandpa "I am fine my boy Hiashi just sighed the challenge papers." "Great Jiji and I also passed Kakashi-sensei's test he will be in later with more details." "That's great Naruto-kun you must have really impressed him to let you pass." Naruto smiled bright "yep I took the bell from him with no help from my teammates but with a bet I made with him I got them to pass also." Sarutobi pipe dropped from his mouth in disbelief "You actually took the bell from Kakashi all by yourself?!" Naruto raised an eyebrow "yea is that really that hard to believe?" "Well yes my boy Kakashi is one of my greatest in the Jonin rank and he was your father's student." " **That's why I remember him kit the silver haired man use to hang around your parents.** " Naruto was ecstatic "wow really I can't wait to talk to him tomorrow and is that why you put him as my sensei." "Well that had something to do with it but he had requested you himself."

Naruto had so many questions for the man but one struck him deep. "Jiji if he knew who I was why did he never come around or stop to train me?" "Naruto my boy do you remember that I told you because of your parents that your family name has a lot of enemies. It is common knowledge in the ninja world that Kakashi was one of your father's students. Now if he had taken you in your parent's enemies would have put two and two together, and sent assassins after you before you could even walk." Naruto looked down "My boy Kakashi was there you just didn't know it. I had well more like Kakashi took it upon his self to watch over you from the shadows. Kakashi was Anbu matter of fact he was the one who brought you in when you was attacked by the store owner. Every night when you was little he would sit outside your window watching over you. Also Kakashi broke almost every bone in that owners body that attacked you."

Naruto has new found respect for his Jonin-sensei "Jiji thank you for putting me with Kakashi-sensei." Sarutobi smiled at the boy "No problem my boy also I am proud of how far you come. I am not supposed to do this until you obtain Chunin status but what the hey I trust your judgment" Naruto looked confused at as the man he sees as a grandfather actives a seal that turns into a small safe. Sarutobi enter several combinations and pulled out a scroll. "Here you go Naruto-kun this is you inheritance."

Naruto looked at the scroll and open it to find a blood seal but Naruto paused. " **Kit go on claim what's rightfully yours.** " Naruto bit his thumb and pressed it against the seal. Out came bank notes to an estate and accounts in Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze name. Scrolls and Insurance policies that have not expired yet. Naruto found a large box that has the Namikaze clan symbol engraved on the wood finish. Naruto decided to open it later and something caught his eye. Naruto picked up a white haori and hugged it close. Tears started to stream down his face then he noticed how something slipped out of his father's cloak. A picture of Minato and Kushina hugging each other while she was pregnant.

Sarutobi came over and kneeled next to him and pat his back. "I am truly and deeply sorry my boy I wish things where not like this." " **Kit I am sorry also it was my hand that killed them. I can never repay the amount of grief I have caused you.** " Naruto spoke to them both "It's not your fault things happen at least I know about them and that makes me happy. Thankyou Jiji and thankyou Kurama-sensei but how ever took them from me will pay dearly." "Naruto my boy I know how you are feeling that same night my wife was taken from me due to the person that attacked your mother. I was consumed for years looking for that person. Don't let revenge consume you it will only lead to an end that you will not be happy with. "Hai Jiji I will keep that in mind."

"Jiji I wish to wear my dad's haori when I fight Hiashi." "It's little too big for you my boy but I have an Idea. I will get one tailored like your fathers but I will get it in a different color trust me you will look sharp. What do you want the Kanji to say? Kurama smirked as Naruto asked permission to use his title. "Tailed Beast King of Konoha (尾獣王木葉) will be fine Jiji." Sarutobi laughed "The civilians and council will get a scare out of that. Give me a couple of days I will deliver it to you my boy." "Thanks Jiji I going to go train!" Naruto resealed the items but put the picture of his family in his shirt pocket.

 **(Next Day training field 09:50)**

Naruto arrived to the training field Kurama had told him that Kakashi was notorious for being late that's why Minato was always mad with him but never punished the man. When Naruto asked why Kurama replied that all beings suffer loss but some never recover from that loss. Naruto understood that saying completely and felt for the silver haired man.

As Naruto approached the wooden post where Sakura yelled that he was late. Naruto was too deep in thought to care. Naruto had already completed his normal training and warm-ups. He decided to meditate for the next ten minutes.

Kakashi showed up right at ten reading his orange book that he is so fond of. "Morning my students today we will be working on trust and teamwork." Even though Naruto did his best to work with Sasuke and Sakura it just didn't work out.

Kakashi let out a deep breath and look at Sakura "Sakura-san you need to trust Naruto" She just turned her head up "why should I do sensei?" "Well for one he is your teammate and to be blunt he is the reason you are not in the academy right now. So work together because it could be life and death Sakura." Sakura crossed her arms "ok I will try." Kakashi shook his head.

After the small talk with Sakura the flow of unity straighten a bit but still needed a lot of work. "Sasuke-san stop trying to fight Naruto to the target this is a team effort not a race." Sasuke scowled and dashed to the target pushing Naruto out the way. Naruto fell to the ground and Sakura didn't help him up she just step over him rushing to the target.

Naruto had enough of the disrespect with a burst of speed Naruto appeared at the end of the obstacle course. He grabbed the target and rushed back to the goal were Kakashi was waiting. "Here sensei mission complete." Naruto walked off and sat under a tree. Ten minutes later Kakashi turned to both Sasuke and Sakura panting "I am highly disappointed in you both not only you did not reach the goal and capture the target together, but you purposely pushed your comrade out the way so you could gain glory."

Sasuke spoke up "Well look at what he did he got the target on his own so does that put him in the wrong also?" Kakashi was losing his temper with his students. "No Sasuke due to you being disrespectful and pushed him into a tree. Naruto grabbed the target five minutes before you two reached the target location and the ten minutes you took to get back. Naruto has been sitting there under the tree while I wait for you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with envy " _This is no way in hell possible he cannot be faster than me._ " Kakashi was done "You two go run lapse while I think of other training." Sakura's anger flared "Well what about Naruto?" Kakashi eyed her "Why should you care you stepped over him like he didn't exist now did you?" Sakura went silent "Good no arguments now go run lapse now" Sakura and Sasuke started running around the lake.

Kakashi open his favorite book and walked towards Naruto. "Naruto can ask a question?" Naruto looked up to the man "Ask away sensei." Kakashi asked what happened in the last year of the academy and why Sasuke and Sakura were acting the way they are?" After the explanation Kakashi laugh "So the reason they don't like you because you hurt their egos?" Naruto smirked "Yea that's the reason I came up with. Sensei do you think we can complete five missions before this month is over?" "We might why the rush Naruto?" "Well Sensei I know you think this is crazy but I challenged Hyuuga Hiashi to a duel six months back." Kakashi dropped his book "You what!"

After Naruto got Kakashi up to speed he still couldn't believe the boy. "Naruto I know you are strong hell the strongest Genin in existence but Hiashi is on a different level. Naruto do you even know who this man is?" Naruto grinned "yea I do but he does not know who I am, and that's my key to winning sensei." "Naruto I can't let you go through with this I know Hinata is important to you but your future is in jeopardy."

Naruto look at Kakashi with eyes of determination. Kakashi know these eyes well these are the eyes of someone that is putting everything on the line for something the care for. In Naruto's case it is someone. "I guess I can't stop you Naruto and the paperwork are already sighed. I wouldn't be a much of a Sensei if I let you fight without helping you as much as I can. I am going to dismiss those two and train you a bit."

 **(Hokage's Tower)**

Two weeks later Team 7's teamwork has improve even though there is still animosity between the members. Kakashi felt as for now Sasuke and Sakura will put their feelings aside and complete the objective. He also found out that Naruto knows about his parents and knows why Kakashi could not take him in. Naruto and Kakashi grown close with then the pass two weeks.

Today was the first day taking missions as Team 7 walking towards Sarutobi's office Team 8 was just leaving. Naruto and Hinata ran up to each other "Hiya Hina-chan how have you been?" Hinata blush at the name he often uses. "Hello N-Naruto-kun I-I'm fine and you?" "I'm great" " **Hey Kit tell her she looks pretty** " Naruto spoke before he thought "You look pretty today Hina-chan!" Hinata blush deepened "Th-Th-Thank-Y-Y-You N-Naruto-kun" Hinata forcing herself not to faint.

" **Hahaha yea she still has it bad for you kit. As soon as you complement your vixen she start to spout gibberish. I can't wait to see her when you ask her out to a date."** "Sensei I don't know if she likes me in that way. We are just friends and that's all." **"Don't be a fool boy your vixen only talks like that to you. Have you seen here talk like that to anyone else?"** "No" " **Well what does that tell you kit?** " "I don't know it could be nothing." **"I hate to do this Kit lets make a bet If you hug her and she faints you tell her that you like her. If she don't I'll drop the whole thing."**

Naruto not being one to turn down a challenge hugged the girl. Like Kurama predicted she was out like a light with a smile on her face. **"Looks like I win kit so when you are going to tell her?"** Naruto was happy that she like him but mad that he lost the bet "I will tell her after the Duel." " **Good and don't wuss out remember you asked to carry my title on your back and kings don't wuss out got that kit**." "Hai Kurama-sensei"

Kurenai came over to pick up the girl from Naruto. "Hello Uzumaki-san I will take her from you. Also is it true what that you will actually duel?" Naruto looked up at the beautiful women "Yes Ma'am I am Hinata-chan hates it there and I don't want to see her unhappy. Hiashi is an asshole and I'm going to kick his ass believe it." Naruto said hitting his chest.

Sasuke walked up "No way you can't beat that man he is a clan leader my father was only able to tie with him. I don't care if you can go toe to toe with a Jonin you can't beat that man. Also I feel Kakashi-sensei was holding back."

Kakashi came and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Sasuke you was right I was holding back in the bell test but I have been sparring with Naruto for the past two weeks I would put him at mid-Jonin level are higher. I feel Naruto has a good chance of winning he has pushed me passed my limit several times." Sasuke's anger flared at the Jonin "So the dope has been getting personal training while I have been stuck doing teamwork drills?" "Sasuke we was sparing" "Don't give me that this whole team has been holding me back and I don't have time for that. Let's just go and do this mission I will find someone that will train me." Sasuke stormed off to Sarutobi's office Sakura followed.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and turned towards Kakashi "What was that about?" Kakashi let out a breath "A combination of bad family issues with a superiority complex but I will work on it." "Well ok we need to get going and good luck Uzumaki-san. Naruto nodded as she watched the woman carry Hinata out. "Well let's go Naruto our team is waiting" "Hai sensei"

 **(One Week later)**

After a week of missions Naruto finally completed his quota. As Naruto entered Sarutobi's office with his team covered in paint. Sarutobi laugh at the sight "Congratulations on another successful mission Team 7 here is your payment." Sarutobi turned towards Naruto "Naruto my boy can you stay behind I have some details to go over with you." "Ok Jiji what's up?" "Ok my boy your duel will be two weeks from now. Also you will receive a certain amount from the betting that will go on inside the stadium win or lose. This duel will have no time limit or official. So be warned my boy if this becomes too much for you to handle you can give up, but if you don't there is a chance you could die." Naruto Nodded I understand completely Jiji, and Kurama-Sensei said that can u prevent Hinata-chan from getting some kind of seal or something?

Sarutobi knew just what the fox meant "I will look into that for you. As of now I am reliving you from missions to do some last minute training. Naruto train hard this fight is no child's play when I say you can die I really meant that. "Hai Jiji I will make everyone proud" With that Naruto left.

 **(Three days Before the Duel)**

Kurama suggested to get some new ninja gear and cloths. Weeks before noticed all the posters up for the duel at Konoha stadium. The posters showed Hiashi Hyuuga vs. Demon Geki and the civilians where having a field day hoping to see the boy get killed. Naruto had to use a henge to walk the street.

As Naruto walked in to the ninja supply all he received was an evil look from the store owner. "What do you need boy?" "Just here to pick up some ninja gear." "Over to the back geki and don't make a mess." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away

Naruto had grown fond of the colors black and orange. Naruto had picked up a black battle Vest with orange trim. A high quality mesh undershirt and black cargo pants with an Orange Sash. He made sure to make the cloths flame retardant and battle vest with extra mesh plating. Naruto seen some gloves black glove like Kakashi's but on each knuckle was metal spike. "Hey why are these so expensive?" the owner replied with a scowl "Each of those spikes and plates are made out of Metal that reacts with chakara. So you could I guess a fire fist with fire chakara. Now hurry up and buy something geki." Naruto thought it would be perfect for his fighting style. **(A/N Thanks to Lockdown00 for the Idea)**

"Last thing is some new footwear" " **Hey Kit get those black and orange combat boots with the steel toe plating"** Naruto with confused look "why sensei?" **Well for on I never understood why most ninja's ware open toe shoes. Your foot is out in the open I know there are shinobi's that had to be injured due to that simple reasons. Kunai, jutsu, and hell taijutsu an enemy stepped on their toe and broke it."** After some thought Naruto quickly grab the boots. They were light but well-made and sturdy.

Naruto went to the counter and payed for the items hinged to leave for home

 **(Day of the Duel)**

Naruto was in the underground waiting area passing back and forward. Kakashi and Iruka came to talk with him not to long ago. He was nervous and felt that he didn't train enough. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Hinata walks in "Hello N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" "Yea I am fine Hina-chan just nerves getting to me that's all." Hinata walked up and hugged him "Y-You will win Naruto-kun so don't worry and N-Naruto-kun I don't know h-how to repay you for what you are d-doing." Naruto calmed down and smiled "Hinata-chan you don't have to repay me. I just don't like the fact you are being treated that way." Hinata smiled "Thank you N-Naruto-kun and I like your n-new a-attire." " _I really like the sleeveless look his shoulders are so brood and his muscles."_ Hinata grew bright red at her thought "Hina-chan are you ok you are red?" "Im-im fine!" "Ahmmm"

Naruto and Hinata turn to see Sarutobi at the door "Oh hey Jiji what's with the box?" "This my boy is the tailor made Haori I got you and I picked the right colors too." Naruto opened the box and pulled out the haori. It was black with orange flames and red kanji on the back and had heavy duty material. Naruto notice that both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan symbols were on the back and each side of the collar. Naruto smiled when he noticed an orange and black fox head in the middle of the two clan symbols. The Haori was sleeveless like his vest and a gold chain connected the two sides together.

"Jiji thank-you so-much" "No problem my boy and one last thing." Sarutobi handed Naruto a new Hitai-ate. The cloth was long black with orange flames at the tail end. After Naruto put everything on he turned to Hinata. How do I look Hina-chan?" "Amazing" Both Naruto and Hinata blushed while Sarutobi laugh at the young love. "Alright my boy your duel will start in five so get prepared. Let's leave him now Hinata-chan" "Hai H-Hokage-sama" Be they left she gave Naruto another hug "Good luck Naruto-kun."

After they left Naruto slapped his face with both hands " **Kit you can do this you trained under me for months and you have access to my power this fight is yours**." Naruto heard Hiashi's name being called. "I guess it's time sensei" " **Kit I will always be proud of you remember that. So carry that title on you back with pride and go kick that bitch Hyuuga's ass!"** "Hai!" Naruto walked out the door with his head held high and full of confidence ready for the coming battle.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Next chapter is the Long awaited fight Between Naruto and Hiashi. I am going to have fun writing this.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken** (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu):** This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone I'm back again new chapter. I hope this fights action was what everyone expected Relax and Enjoy also Review**

As the stadium filled every ninja and civilian in Konoha was in attendance. The money to be made from the bets sky rocked due to word of mouth. Word had got out that the Naruto was Jonin level in his taijutsu but nothing more was known. Several bets where placed but most in Hiashi Hyuuga's favor.

Several miles away there was a buxom blond in a tavern placing cash on every bet the house had on the wall. "Tsunade-sama is this wise that's all the money we have!" Tsunade smiled "don't worry I have a great feeling about this." She turned to the bar keep "Everything on the Geki!"

Hiashi was standing in the center of the Field next to the announcer. Hiashi hate that this duel was so publicized but like Hiruzen he was out voted. His clan had a special section that was always reserved to occasions such as this. Hinata opted to sit with her team due the over whelming glares from her clan. They know she was the reason behind this pointless duel.

After the introduction of the Hyuuga clan leader the announcer proceeded to call the challenger to the large field. The civilian crowd booed when the answer said his name. As Naruto walked out of the stadium hall the crowd went silent. Due to Naruto's appearance the crowed was taken back. Sarutobi smiled at the silent crowd.

Ino could not believe her eyes "I-Is that Naruto when did he get so handsome and black really suits him." Asuma noticed his muscles "He must have put a lot of hours into training to get arms like that. Not bulky but cut he must carry a lot of power behind those fist. I wouldn't mind having a spar with the boy."

Kakashi eyed smiled "he looks just like sensei with that haori on. I bet people in the crowd are already making the connection. I still can't understand why no one noticed the fourth's face is on a mountain just look out the window."

Everyone else in the crowd had to admit the boy looks impressive. Even Sakura had looked at the blond in a different light even though she still hated him. Sasuke didn't believe that Naruto was really about to fight the Hyuuga head A mere Genin. Anger was building that he was being left behind by a no body. Not only was he beaten by Naruto he was also allowed to pass because of Naruto like some charity case. Sasuke clenched his fist and grit his teeth at the thought.

As Naruto approached the center he stopped a couple of feet from Hiashi. His eyes meet Hiashi's and they showed no hint of fear or doubt. "So you are really going through with this boy?" "Damn right I am Hyuuga. I know how bad you have been treating Hina-chan for the past months what kind of father are you?"

Hiashi's lips twitched "What do you know boy you have no right to question me about my parenting." "I do have a right when you are hurting my best friend and ignoring her. Some parenting all you will just make her miserable." Hiashi shouted "Enough! Let's get this over with child and I will put you in your place like the urchin you are!" Naruto smirked and snorted "I like to see you try old man bring it."

Naruto and Hiashi moved into the stances and ready for the Hokage to give the signal to begin. Sarutobi spoke "Naruto Uzumaki and Hiashi Hyuuga do you accept the terms of this duel?"

"You know it Jiji!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi nodded "Hajime!"

Naruto excising caution and notice that Hiashi's Byakugan was not active. **"Kit looks like another person is not taking you seriously** " Naruto smirked "Yea sensei it does seem like people underestimate me a lot, but I love seeing their faces when their ass gets handed to them. " **I love seeing that also show this pompous fool what you're really about**." "Hai sensei!"

Naruto dashed toward Hiashi with incredible speed. He started out with some quick jabs which Hiashi pushed away looking unimpressed. Naruto continue to press forward with is jab until Hiashi blocked the light attack with his wrist. Hiashi thrust forward with an open palm to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto seen his chance and took it. He dropped his body under the attack and started the motion for a right hook. Hiashi raised his arm to parry but Naruto brought his arm back to his side.

The next thing Hiashi knew was Naruto's left fist digging into his side with a hard hook to the liver. " _A faint how did I fall for such mediocre trick_?" While Hiashi was stuck in mild stun Naruto stepped in and sent an uppercut to his navel. Naruto sent another upper to Hiashi's chin and followed up with a tornado kick to the side of his face. The clan leader skidded back and dropped to one knee.

The crowd was in awe at the display of skill Naruto just displayed, and the clan elders couldn't even fathom that the demon boy not only hit Hiashi but downed him. Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed but he knew well that Hiashi was holding back a lot. _"Naruto my boy that was a good series of attacks but now you a just awakened a sleeping lion. I hope you are ready for what's about to come."_

Hinata hated this her love and her father fighting because of her. Tears started to build up until Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata it will be fine Naruto-san is doing this for you. You know your father loves you but to be honest he needs his ass kick like Naruto-san put it. Hinata nodded in response _"I know what Kurenai-sensei is saying but why does it need to be this way?"_

"Get up Hiashi I know you are holding back and I hope that kick to the face taught you not to underestimate me!" Hiashi stood and looked at the boy "You are right urchin I was underestimating you, but that is a mistake I will not make again! Prepare boy you are about to feel the full force of the Hyuuga clan Head." Hiashi moved into his stance "Byakugan!"

Hiashi's kekkei genkai is fully active and ready to attack " **Boy be ready because the real fight starts now**." "Hai" Hiashi rushes forward with pin point accuracy strikes Naruto just above the knee to lose balance. The next strike was the muscle just below the left shoulder, and with the speed of a high class Jonin struck Naruto's torso five more times with quick secession. " **Kit pulse quick he had cut off seven tenketsu's already**!" Naruto block the next strike with his left hand and charged Hiashi with his right shoulder to create space. Naruto unlocked all his closed points but was put back on the defense again from the unrelenting assault.

Naruto is blocking Hiashi's attacks but each one of his strikes always set up for the next. " **Kit you need to lash out and make him respect your power. So take the hit but you need to give one back twice as hard. If it keeps up like this he will take advantage and finish you. Make him respect you now lash out!"**

Naruto responded to his sensei and shifted his weight to turn over a kick to Hiashi stomach. Naruto also had taken a hard strike to his side. Hiashi had taken a couple of steps back to find a different approach. " _This boy is not bad he is above a Genin level most would have cracked under the pressure. He was willing to take a hit to push me back impressive."_

Naruto seen Hiashi had backed off and decided to become the aggressor. Naruto crossed his fingers **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! Four shadow clones came into existence and surrounded the clan leader. Naruto and the clones attacked in unison trying not to give Hiashi a chance to breath.

" _Most Impressive a Genin using shadow clones is unheard of. Even though I can't tell the real one from the others does not mean you out smarted me boy."_ Hiashi dispelled there with quick strikes then he went to attack the forth with was the real one. Naruto's Wild Sense kicked in and the strike was knocked away and he kneed Hiashi in the gut. The clone attacked with several taijutsu combinations until dispelled the clone with a quick palm thrust. The two ninja stood apart eyeing each other then rushed back into combat.

One of the hyuuga clan members asked the other "Is the boy really keeping up with Hiashi-sama?" "I don't know but the kid is good Hiashi-sama should have won this already." One of the Elders over heard the conversation and spoke up "Silence don't you dare doubt your leader it is inconceivable for him to lose to that demon trash. You should know better that he is obviously toying with the demon and to show his disgrace of a daughter that he should not be defied. He is clan head and you should remember it well." The both bowed "Yes Elder-sama"

Naruto decided to press his attack harder but Hiashi did not miss a beat. "It is time to end this boy" Hiashi stepped in and broke Naruto's guard by doing a short double palm thrust. In one smooth motion he double palmed down on the boys shoulders and Naruto's arms fell to his side. In another double palm thrust he struck Naruto's chest making him lose all the air Naruto thought he owned. Hiashi was not finish he stepped in and struck Naruto in the chest one last time with a single palm. " **Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)** " Naruto was blasted back into the stadium wall and fell face first into the dirt below.

Hinata got up and ran towards the guard rail closest to Naruto "Naruto-kun!" Hinata kept screaming "Daughter stop this foolishness it's over he is done." Hinata screamed louder and Hiashi was about to address his daughter again until his eyes noticed a pulse on chakara from the boy. Naruto started to respond to Hinata's voice with every cry.

Naruto started to bring himself to his feet with a tired grin on his face. "N-Naruto-kun are you o-ok?" "Yea Hina-chan I'm fine man you dad is strong." Hinata was glad that he was ok "Naruto-kun p-please stop I am n-not w-." Naruto looked her way with fire in his eyes "what did I tell you about that Hina-chan?" "B-But N-Naruto-kun?" "No buts Hina-chan I will win just watch I promise." All Hinata did was nod and watched his fight but tears still streamed down her face.

Naruto shifted his focus back to his opponent and Naruto knows that Kurama is working hard on repairing his body. Breathing was getting easier now **"Kit I repaired the damage so you have full use of my chakara. Also keep your guard up even though I can repair the damage I can't prevent him from knocking you out. Now use what I taught you and press forward do not weaver or he will take advantage and punish you. Use your aggression and be relentless in your attacks remember you have my title on your back and your vixen waiting for you."**

"Hai Kurama-sensei I will not let you down!" " **I will hold you to that kit now go!** "

Naruto dashed forward with blinding speed punched Hiashi in the solar plexus. The clan leader cough out the air in his lungs "Eat this **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken**!" Naruto blasted away Hiashi with hundreds of fox head constructs. Naruto wasn't done as he dashed behind Hiashi charging chakara into his fist. As Hiashi was fly towards him Naruto thrusted out his next attack " **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist)**!" A Giant single fox head ball shot out of Naruto's fist crashing into Hiashi's back propelling him into the area wall. Knowing the clan leader would not be down after the attack he raced through some Hand seals. Angered Hiashi jumped off from the wall but was meet with the boys next attack **"Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Fox Jutsu)!"**

Hiashi knew well he couldn't dodge this attack " _This boy is really forcing me to use my clan's secret techniques_ " Starting a spinning motion " **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin)!"** Naruto had forgotten the Hyuuga's defensive Jutsus but decided to keep up his attack " **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " The two clones weave through different Hand seals " **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu)!** " The original used another **Higitsune no Jutsu.**

The two wind attacks combined with the fire doubling its power from a B to a mid A rank jutsu. The Higitsune hit Hiashi's Kaiten with an explosion that erupted into a fire tornado due to the mix of the wind element.

The Sarutobi didn't think Naruto would be able to rise after Hiashi's last attack, but to be able to retaliate this effectively was beyond words. Sarutobi look down to the boy he considered his grandson _"This is truly an impressive showing my boy your parents would be filled with pride of how strong that you have become._ As he turned to the fire tornado were Hiashi is residing he frowned " _Even though Naruto attacked with several powerful jutsus I'm afraid that will not be enough._

Just when Naruto thought it was over two vacuum palm attacks popped his two clones. Suddenly bursting from the flame tornado with his body burned and damaged. An enraged Hyuuga appeared in front of Naruto "You are in my field of divination Hyuuga style secret technique!"

Hiashi proceeded into a widen stance **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)!** " Hiashi juggled the boy all over the arena and when Hiashi laded the sixty-fourth strike he grabbed Naruto's ankle so that he didn't fly away. "I am not done yet demon this is for making me look like a fool!"

Hiashi tossed Naruto into the air and as he was falling Hiashi move into the Eight trigrams stance. " **Juuken Hijutsu Ten Yari (Gentle Fist secret art Heavenly Spear)!** " Hiashi's palm struck Naruto with full force in his solar plexus. The attack was so powerful that everything behind Naruto was blown away leaving only a hole were the stadium wall use to be. Naruto's body drop to the ground at Hiashi's feet. His mouth leaking out blood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hiashi started to walk away ignoring his daughter's crying. "Don't get up again boy!"

Kakashi and Iruka was in a panic not only their student but the one they consider a little brother drop to the ground in a lifeless heap. Iruka was clenching is teeth so hard that his gums started bleeding and Kakashi's hands started to spark with lightning. They both wanted some of Hiashi's blood for what he had done.

Sarutobi pulled down his hat to shed tears for his grandson. Anger built inside of him he knew the laws and Naruto is considered an adult. In Sarutobi's eyes Naruto is his grandson no matter of blood. The killing intent Sarutobi let out cracked the glass in the Hokage box seat.

Naruto appeared Before of Kurama "Sensei what happen?" Kurama took a deep breath " **Kit you almost died but I blocked most of the attack with my chakara. Look you need to get up this is far from over you still have a chance**." "How sensei how everything I thrown at him he brushed it off as if It was nothing." " **Boy don't tell me you are giving up are you** " Naruto looked down " **Kit open your eyes** "

Kurama sent the boy back to his body. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata crying " **You made a promise kit and trust me you have the power to keep it**." Naruto also seen Hiashi limping away " **See he is hurt and guess what you hurt him so stop this act and get up. You have a name and title to uphold also someone waiting. You are my student and I will not fail your parents by letting you fail rise Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"**

As Hiashi moves to leave the arena he felt a burst of chakara. As he turns around he sees Naruto trying to stand. He shouts "Boy don't you know when to quit?" Naruto smirks "I won't quit until I kick your ass" "Boy do you know who I a-."

Naruto shouts "Do you know how I am? I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the student of the Kyubi no Kitsune Kurama the king of Tailed beast. On their name my name I will defeat you asshole.

The whole stadium could not believe the ears that the son of the beloved forth Hokage is alive. Some of the civilians felt that they made the ultimate sin by treating Naruto badly. Others just thought he was talking out his ass until they took a good look at the boy. Some started to cheer for him instead of the death wishing he was getting in the beginning.

Hinata was relieved that he was ok she wiped her tears and smiled. "Naruto-kun please stop doing that to me just end this please. I don't know if I can take seeing you get hurt again." She then felt Kurenai's hand on her shoulder to reinsure her that everything will be fine.

As Naruto stood up fully he smirk at Hiashi and he drew on Kurama's power and an aura of red chakara burst around him. Which silenced everyone in the stadium and Hiashi dropped into his Juuken stance. The chakra metal on Naruto's gloves glowed red until they started to spout flames. Naruto in a flash landed a hard right to Hiashi's jaw.

Hiashi stumbled back dazed then he felt a strong kick to his chin. The kick lifted the man off the ground a bit. The clan leader was able to recover but he was met with a barrage of flamed fists in the gut. Every punch Naruto made left a second degree burn on the man's torso. Hiashi lashed out and struck Naruto's shoulder but the red aura block his tenketsu from being closed. Naruto kneed Hiashi in the gut so he would drop his chin to the perfect position. " **Kitsune Sho-Ryoku-Ha!** " the punch landed hard and the construct drilled in to his chin taking the man higher into the air. Hiashi was able to recover landing on his feet but he was on his last leg.

"This Duel is over Hiashi" as Naruto raised both of his hands towards Hiashi his chakra aura grew bigger.

Naruto roared " **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred fox Force Wave)!** "

Giant fox constructs appeared from behind Naruto racing at Hiashi. Hiashi struggled but he was able to go on the defensive dodging, and using his vacuum palm to destroy the constructs. After a couple of seconds he has immediately over whelmed by the assault. The clan leader jumped back and resorted to using the Kaiten.

The constructs crashed into the spinning dome but due to Hiashi's injures the Hyuuga's ultimate defense wavered. Hiashi's spin came to a stop only to see the rest of the constructs crash into him. The first two constructs to hit him sent Hiashi crashing into the stadium wall. The rest of seventy-five Giant foxes drilled into him exploding on contact.

When the assault was finish the only thing left was the hole were the arena wall use to be. Naruto dropped his hands to his sides panting in exhaustion and pain from his chakara coils burning. Naruto praying that his fight was over, but also praying that he didn't kill Hiashi. He is still Hinata's father and he did not want to permanently take him away from her. Naruto looked up to see Hiashi walking out of the hole bleeding.

Hiashi struggled to move but eventually stood back in the arena with his head held high. The proud hyuuga walked forward but his body gave out. Hiashi fell face first into the dirt unmoving but breathing. Sarutobi went to check on Hiashi and he signaled the medic nin's to take him to Konoha Emergency. Naruto having trouble understanding what just happened until the crowd roared in applause

Sarutobi looked over to Naruto and gave him a smile of pride. Naruto smiled back then fell to his knees due to his legs giving out. Kakashi and Iruka appeared to hoist him on their shoulders. Sarutobi turned to the crowd. "Citizens of Konoha I give you the winner of this duel Naruto Uzumaki!" The cheers became louder.

The Hyuuga Clan could not believe that their clan head lost to a Genin. The Elders left the stadium in a hurry they had a lot to discuss. The rest of the clan followed behind them still showing pride even though their leader was defeated.

Hinata jump from the railing and tackled Naruto to the ground "N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry did I hurt you? Naruto smiled at her "Na Kurama-sensei is healing the bruised ribs so it's fine. Hinata-chan I am sorry I had to hurt your fath-." Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was enveloped in a hug from Hinata she just glad he was ok. " **Kit you made me proud today I wish your parents were here to see this."** Naruto smiled "Thank you sensei and I wish they was here also."

Sarutobi approached them "Hinata-chan let's get Naruto to Konoha hospital for a full checkup" She nodded with her head still on Naruto's shoulder. He turned to Kakashi and Iruka "Will you both do the honors for escorting them and I will be there shortly." "Hai Hokage-sama!" The four exited the arena with Hinata helping Naruto walk.

As everyone was leaving and the few collecting their winnings Sasuke and Sakura were in a very bad mood. Not only Naruto is the strongest of the three and now the most popular. Sasuke was fuming the anger and hatred burning inside him. He is an Uchiha being second best is unnatural for him. "This is unfair I am an Uchiha how I can be lower than the class clown. I will make him pay for the embarrassment he caused me!"

"I think I can help with that." Both turned to see a man covered in bandages and next to him was a hyuuga elder. "I can offer you both training Uchiha-san Haruno-san. When I am finished with you the blond will not be able to compare to you." Sasuke raised an eye brow "why should we trust you?"

The man appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura "Because I can teach you far more than that sensei of yours" Sasuke was intrigued by the offer "So what's the catch?" the man smirked "Nothing at all but If I do need something I expect it to be carried out" Sakura spoke up "What is your name?" "I am Danzo but you can call me sensei." "When can we start?" "After the Chunin exams this will give me a good idea of your current ability's." Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

Elsewhere miles outside village a busty blond was jumping up and down "I won, I won" "That's great Tsunade-sama but do you know what happens when you win?" At that moment she turned around and several men in suites and glasses had their hands out. At the end all the busty blond was left with was 500 Ryo. **(A/N About $50.00 in the US dollar)** "Damn collectors!"

End of Chapter 7

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken** (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu):** This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred fox Force Wave):** An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bites down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu:** The user produces a powerful stream of wind from there mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone I am back sorry no post in two weeks. I had to study for mid-terms so yea back to the regular schedule. Relax, Read, and Review.**

 **(At Konoha General Hospital)**

Naruto was getting looked over by a medic-nin "Uzumaki-san your physical injuries have healed but you have a mild case of chakara exhaustion. I recommend three days of with light training so for now you can be released you can leave whenever you like." Naruto smiled "Thanks Doc!" "You're welcome Uzumaki-san."

As the doctor walked out the room Hinata rushed in "N-Naruto-kun are you o-ok? "Yea I am fine Hina-chan just need days of bed rest and light training." She smiled and Naruto thought she was so pretty when she smiles. "Hey Hina-chan I guess we are roommates now huh."

She blushed a deep "Y-Yea I guess we umm a-are. Umm will you be c-comfortable with m-me there N-Naruto-kun?" "Of course not I always wanted to have someone there with me. So when will you have your bags packed?

Hinata blushed and smiled "I already h-have them with m-me because I k-knew you was going to w-win N-Naruto-kun." Naruto pulled her in closer in a hug "Hinata-chan I'm sorry I didn't want you to be without your family, but at the same time I can't allow them to mistreat you like that." She tucked her head in between his neck and shoulder. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sarutobi walked in on the scene and it brought a smile to the Oldman's face. Both Iruka and Kakashi walked in behind there Hokage they could not help but mimic the man. Sarutobi spoke up "I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but we was wondering how are you feeling my boy." Both Naruto and Hinata jumped away from each other with blushes on their faces. "Umm I fine Jiji just three days of rest that's it."

Sarutobi nodded "Ok my boy I am putting u on leave for three days go home and rest up." He turns towards Hinata "Hinata-chan make sure he doesn't push himself so much." "Hai Hokage-sama" "Ok Naruto my boy I will take my leave Iruka Kakashi meet me in my office tomorrow I have something to discuss with you both." "Hai Hokage sama!"

As the Hokage left the two adults turned to the teens to give there praise to the boy. Iruka spoke first "Naruto that was a great showing, and when you first told me about this duel I had my doubts. You proved me wrong I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi spoke next "Indeed Naruto I thought you was good when we sparred, but now I know I have a lot of training to do. I can't let my student surpass me already it has only been a month."

Naruto couldn't help but smile from all the praise he was receiving. It wasn't every day that someone was generally proud of him. "Thank you Iruka-sensei Kakashi-sensei I wanted to make everyone proud!" Hinata spoke "Y-You have Naruto-kun Y-you are really strong to b-be able to take on m-my father like that." "She's right Naruto that display of skill is far beyond you rank. Anyway Naruto I'm sure you wish to get home and rest. Hinata like the Hokage said make sure he gets plenty of rest." "Hai"

Kakashi walked and put his hand on Naruto's head "when you return from leave I have a lot I want to teach you so be prepared." Naruto couldn't help but be excited "Hai Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi eyed smiled back then both him and Iruka left. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled "R-Ready N-Naruto-kun?" "Yea Hina-chan lets go home." He pulled a spare key from his pocket and gave it to her. She clutched the key to her chest blushing and smiling.

As Naruto and Hinata were leaving they both look down the hallway and seen two Hyuuga standing guard. "Hina-chan do you want to say anything to your dad?" Hinata looked down "Not n-now I feel it is too early I w-will to talk to him on a-another day." Naruto nodded and went the other way to avoid any confrontation passing the Hyuuga guards.

Naruto and Hinata was walking to their home and Hinata noticed the whispers and the glares they were receiving. She looked over at Naruto and still wondered how the acts of the villagers didn't faze him. He looked so calm and collected. She knew the truth of why the village hates him, but now if he knows the truth why not tell the village it was not Kurama's fault. She will ask him at a later date but she also wanted to talk about his parents.

( **Hinata and Naruto's Apartment)**

Arriving at Naruto's apartment Naruto let Hinata use her key to open the door. "Welcome home Hina-chan I know it is not much but its home!" She couldn't believe that this was happening only in her dreams she thought this was possible. As she walked in and looked around it was to be expected for a Genin that has no family. "N-Naruto-kun where can I p-put my cloths" "I made room for you near the bed there are some drawers." She nodded and began to put her items away.

Naruto grab some spare cloths himself "Hina-chan I am hitting the showers make yourself comfortable" as Naruto left the room Hinata looked around and notice his place was surprisingly clean. As she walked around the small one bedroom apartment. She seen pictures up of him and the Hokage together like grandfather and grandson. Then pictures of Iruka and him also of team 7. Then finally there was a picture of a blond haired man and a red haired woman that was pregnant.

Hinata's tears started to fall as she knew of his heritage when he shouted at her father in the duel. As of right now seeing this picture told her how much her love lost. The picture also made her miss her mother even more. Hinata said a quick prayer for the parents they lost to this unfair world.

She continued to look around and arrived to the kitchen. She wanted to make Naruto dinner for the night. As she looked in the refrigerator she was glad that he has a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables. He also had noodles and spices and a lot of meat " _I know Naruto-kun loves ramen I will make him some from scratch."_

Hinata started chopping up ingredients and boiling water. As she waited for the water to boil she could hear the shower going. A deep blush appeared on her face "N-Naruto-kun is taking a shower just behind that door." She wanted to use her Byakugan to sneak a peek at the blond. She knew it was wrong but with her teenage hormones raging she activated her enhanced sight.

In the shower Naruto was having a discussion with Kurama about new Jutsus to learn. "Kurama-sensei there are a lot of jutsu scrolls in mom and dad's library. Tomorrow can u go over some of them with me?" " **Sure kit there is a scroll that can utilize both our chakara natu-.** " Naruto raised an eyebrow "Umm sensei you were saying?" **"Hold on kit I sensed a chakara pulse but now it's gone strange.** "

Naruto got worried "How close was it sensei?" " **It was very close** " "Sensei I can only sense Hina-chan?" Kurama agreed that he couldn't sense anyone else "Sensei then why would she use chaka.-" They both came to the same conclusion. "Sensei you don't think!" Kurama started laughing " **Well kit you both are at that age and she's in love with you so yea. She is curious about her big strong blond savoir hahaha**!" "N-N-Not funny sensei" " **Come on I know you are curious also you're both about what thirteen now right. Remember the day you touched her chest think of it as payback.**

 **Also I know deep down you wanted to touch her again."** "S-Sensei!" Naruto whimpered. **Kit this is natural and that's a she is a pretty little vixen you got there. Soon she will want to do a lot more than sneak a peek and you a simple touch, but don't worry that will not be for a while.** "What you mean sensei?"

Kurama took a deep breath **"we will talk more about that later so relax, and also don't forget our little bet tell the gir** l." "Hai sensei" Naruto whimpered again

Outside the bathroom Hinata almost fainted at the sight of his chest, abs, and shoulders covered with water. His wet slicked back hair made him look mature and the steam in the bathroom added to the effect. "Wow Naruto-kun is so sexy" Her hands immediately covered her mouth. " _I hope he didn't hear me if he did he will think I'm some pervert!"_ She heard the water turn off and she immediately dashed back towards the kitchen and started back cooking. Still her face is bright red stirring the pot of ramen.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and was hit by the most heavenly scent. He instantly ran towards the kitchen. "Wow Hina-chan I didn't know you can cook Ramen!" she smiled "Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun I know how to cook l-lots of things." As she turned towards him she had to pinch her nose "N-N-Naruto-kun y-you don't H-Have on an s-shirt!" Naruto completely for forgot he was so use to being alone he doesn't put one on till later. "S-Sorry Hina-chan I forgot!" As Naruto ran to the bed room for a shirt Hinata couldn't help but stare at his back. All Naruto could hear was Kurama laughing at them.

As they was eating Naruto struck up some conversation. "Hey Hina-chan how has your training been going with Kurenai-sensei? She still could never get tired of hearing him say her name. "G-Great N-Naruto-kun we are still doing t-team tactics, but we are focusing more on combat and t-tracking. Also we are doing the tree c-climbing exercise and y-you N-Naruto-kun."

"We are doing almost the same instead Kakashi-sensei likes to focus more on teamwork, but it is for good reason as you know me and my team don't get along. Besides that Kakashi-sensei has given me personal training due to the duel."

Hinata nodded "N-Naruto-kun when you think Kakashi-sensei w-will start you on tree c-climbing?" Naruto smiled back "well Kurama-sensei already taught me so Kakashi-sensei will train me in water walking."

Hinata was really impressed with Naruto he his advancing so fast that she started to worry if she can keep up. She didn't want to stay behind him but walk beside him "Umm N-Naruto-kun do you think we can start back t-training together?" Naruto nodded to her "I would love that Hina-chan we can get stronger faster with a training partner. Also do you know your chakara nature?"

Hinata nodded "yes I-it is water" "wow really my mom was water!" Hinata really wanted to ask about his parents, but she doesn't know if it will be a touché subject for the blond. "N-Naruto-kun umm what was y-your p-parents like?" The blond frowned "N-Naruto-kun we don't have t-to talk about it."

"It's fine Hina-chan its just I only know what Kurama-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Jiji told me." Naruto told her all the things he knew. She smiled as he told Hinata how his parents meet and stories he heard from the others. Hinata noticed how happy he looks while talking about them. She felt it was so unfair how the world was against him from birth. Even though she felt that way Hinata couldn't help but fall more in love with him, because he still chose to keep moving forward. "Hina-chan my mom has a lot water jutsu scrolls in my parent's library would you like to learn them?"

"Yes N-Naruto-kun I would love too." "Great we can go through the library tomorrow morning anyway its late lets head to bed." Hinata yawned in agreement.

As the two got ready for bed Naruto had put on an orange tee and black pajama pants. Hinata had a big lavender night shirt that came to a little above her knees. Naruto blush a bit due to the shirt still showed her developing curves. As he was about to turn in Naruto came to a dilemma he only had one bed. "Umm Hina-chan you can have the bed I can take the sofa." Even though she was embarrassed she knew that his body just had a hard battle today and needs proper rest.

Hinata with a deep blush moved closer to him "Umm N-Naruto-kun how about w-w-we sleep t-t-together." She struggled to get out the last end off her sentence. Naruto's jaw dropped "Umm Uuh well if it's ok with you Hina-chan" she move onto the bed and got under the sheets. Naruto did the same then pull the blanket over them.

Naruto and Hinata felt awkward at first but both being tired they started to drift to sleep. Hinata unconsciously rolled over and nuzzled her head in his chest. Naruto noticed she was already sleeping so naturally wrapped his arm around her. Never knew his bed felt so comfortable but he knew it was because he had someone to share it with.

In the morning Hinata was the first to wake. She notices she was laying on something hard but at the same time soft. She was about to drift back to so sleep when she notice the thing she was laying on moving. She turned her head up to see Naruto lightly snoring. She blushed and smiled at how cute he looks. " _I_ _will wake Naruto-kun up with a nice breakfast this morning_ " She got up as silent as she could and went to the kitchen. She decided to make eggs, bacon, vegetables, and pancakes.

After some time passed Naruto started to wake from his sleep. It was seven in the morning as he looked at the clock. Then the smell of bacon hit his nose and he noticed Hinata was gone. Naruto got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He spotted Hinata flipping pancakes "Wow I didn't know she could cook like this. Last night the ramen was as good as Ichiraku's Hinata-chan is amazing."

Naruto walk towards her "Mornin Hina-chan wow the food smells great!" She smiled "t-thankyou Naruto-kun I wanted to surprise you." "You really did and I wanted to tell you that the ramen last night was amazing." Hinata blushed loving the comments about her cooking.

As the two sat down to eat and talk about training. Naruto was falling in love with her cooking as he looked up at her and blushed a bit. " _She looks so cute when she eats._ " He couldn't help but stare " **Kit umm so are you going to tell her? I mean now is the perfect time to say how you feel."** I guess you are right sensei. " **I know I am right boy tell the little vixen**." "Hai sensei."

Hinata noticed the staring and started melt under his gaze. He finally spoke "Umm Hina-chan can I talk to you about something?" she was brought back to reality from his gaze "U-umm s-sure Naruto-kun what do y-you need to talk to me a-about?"

Naruto took a deep breath gathering his nerves "Well you see umm for a while now I have been feeling a certain way about you." Hinata's mind started to go into overdrive " _I-I-Is h-he about to t-t-tell me how he f-feels?_ Her eyes went wide and her heart started to beat faster. The line of blush across her face darkened Naruto had her full attention. "I wanted to tell you that I really-." ' _Knock, knock, knock_.'

Naruto stopped mid sentence wondering who this is at the door this early. "Hold one sec Hina-chan" he said as he got up from the table. "O-Of course N-Naruto-kun" she said as she snapped the chop sticks in half. " _So close_ " she frowned.

Naruto opened the door and the Hokage was there. "Hiya Jiji come in!" the Hokage smile "Morning Naruto my boy thank you." As the Hokage walked in Hinata greeted him. "M-Morning Hokage-sama how are you doing t-today?" He smiled at the girl "I am do fine Hinata-chan I here to deliver something to Naruto-kun." Naruto sat back at the table "What you have for me Jiji?"

Sarutobi took a seat at the table and Hinata gave him cup of ginseng tea "Thank you Hinata-chan." He took out a couple of scrolls from his robe "Naruto by boy this is your cut from the duel from yesterday." Naruto took the receipt and seen the amount that had been deposited in to his personal account. "Jiji is this right?" Hinata seen the amount and her jaw dropped.

The older man chuckled "Yes my boy 750,000ryo drop into your account this morning." Naruto couldn't believe he earned that much. He took a quick look around his barely one bedroom apartment then at Hinata.

"Hey Jiji can I ask you for a favor?" "Yes my boy go ahead." "I was wondering can you locate Hina-chan and me a bigger apartment. It's too small here for two people, and I know Hina-chan needs to get the rest of her things." Sarutobi nodded "That will be no problem but it will take some time." Naruto smile "thanks Jiji I knew I could count on you!" Hinata bowed "T-Thank you Hokage-sama"

The Hokage nodded at the two teens. "Also my boy this scroll is the confirmation of the deed to your parents land and life insurance policy. The problem is you can't receive the money and land till you are eighteen or Jonin class. Anyway the paperwork has been taken care of my boy." Naruto grinned at the elder "Thanks for everything Jiji" The Hokage smiled "Ok Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan I will take my leave now paperwork to go through." The two teens said their good byes and the Hokage lift to his duties.

Naruto put away the scrolls and paperwork into a safe and locked it. As Naruto turned around hinata was standing there. "Umm Naruto-kun you w-was about to tell me something?" Naruto blinked "Oh yea umm well Hina-chan I really you know uhh" " **Damnit kit spit it out we have training to do!** "

Naruto took a deep breath "Hinata-chan I really like you as in more than just a friend y'know." Naruto looked down at the ground waiting for a response with a mild blush. The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by his love interest. "N-Naruto-kun I-I really like Y-You too I have always liked you!" I l-liked you ever s-since we first meet." Naruto's eyes widen "You mean."

She nodded "Yes ever t-those boys were picking on me and you d-defended me." Naruto pulled her into a deep hug as she continued to tell him how much she admired, and wanted to be just like him. "Hina-chan so umm will you be my umm girlfriend?" The lavender eyed princess smiled "Yes Naruto-kun I will love to be your girlfriend."

The two hugged for a few minutes longer " **Ok ok enough of this sap kit I am happy for you both, but it's time to get to work.** " Naruto released the hug "Hina-chan ready to train?" she nodded "Yes I-I am N-N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto had open a scroll and put a drop of blood on the seal the released a five giant book cases. The book cases took up his whole living room. " _This is why we need a bigger place_ " he thought to himself. He turned to Hinata "hey Hina-chan the Water elements are over here." Hinata looked at the large selection of jutsu and was over whelmed. "N-Naruto-kun I don't know w-where to s-start."

Naruto smiled at the girl "Don't worry Hina-chan the ones on the bottom are D-rank. Kurama-sensei said that's a good place to start. Also there are some training manuals for chakara nature." "Thank you Naruto-kun" she preceded to look through the scrolls find one that fits her.

Naruto went to the fire section " **Kit pick up those scrolls at the top**." Naruto did as his sensei said and read the title of the scroll "Shakuton what kind of jutsu is this?" " **Scorch Release is a chakara nature transformation. It combines two natures of wind and fire.** " "Sensei I thought I was just wind nature how can I learn this?"

" **Kit you can learn any type of jutsu you want, but depending on your nature some jutsu will be stronger than others. For example let's say your vixen's has a C-rank water jutsu and a B-Rank earth jutsu. Now normally the higher the rank the stronger the jutsu, but with her natural affinity being water her C-rank jutsu will be stronger than the B-rank."** Naruto nodded "Cool so I can learn every jutsu in the library?"

" **Yes kit you can but it will be impractical to waste time learning jutsu that naturally you will be weaker using. I'm not saying don't learn different elements but focus more on your strongest elements first. Then learn the more practical jutsu second. Finally learn other elemental jutsu to build up your arsenal."** "Hai sensei"

Kurama continued " **Now for Scorch Release normally this type of chakara transform is reserved for those who have a Kekkei Genkai. Ninjas that have a natural affinity for wind and fire can use this elemental release. As you stated you are just wind, but you can learn this because of me. Like now you can use the Higitsune no jutsu with ease because of my fire affinity.** "

Naruto understood everything so far "ok sensei so how do for a Shakuton jutsu? " **Kit to use this chakara transformation you need to mold my chakara with yours. You should not have a problem with this because of all the meditation I had you do."** "Ok sensei let's get started!" Naruto also grabbed a wind and fire jutsu he also wanted to learn.

Walking back over to his girlfriend to see if she is ready he seen that she had two scrolls in hand. "did you find what you wanted to learn Hina-chan?" "Y-yes Naruto-kun it is water lance and water shot." She smiled and handed him the scrolls. Naruto sealed his parent's library away and put it in the safe. The two got dressed in training attire and headed off to the training ground.

 **(Hokage's Tower)**

Iruka and Kakashi arrived at Hokage's tower together Iruka was surprised that he wasn't late. "Morning Kakashi-san how are you this morning?" "I am well how about you Iruka-san?" "Fine as well so what you think Hokage-sama needs to talk with us about?"

Kakashi shrug his shoulders as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. "I have no idea also let's just wait and see." 'Knock, Knock' "Enter" Both walked in the Office and at sat in front of their leader. "Morning you too the reason I called you here is because of our favorite Uzumaki." They both nod to the older man understanding the nature of the subject. "As you know during the duel Naruto-kun made several declarations to his true heritage and jinchuriki status. Now it will not take long for word to travel to the other nations and I fear one in particular will respond."

Kakashi spoke up first "Hokage-sama you think Iwa will cause trouble over this?" The Hokage nodded "War breeds hate and despair I imagine in the coming months in the coming months Iwa will send assassins to kill Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun has the ability to defend himself, but one problem is that like before he lacks experience. The next problem is Hinata-chan being an unsealed hyuuga will make her a target. She is currently now living with Naruto-kun and if Iwa succeed in killing him she will be just a bonus to kidnap."

Iruka spoke up next with his voice filled with worry "Hokage-sama how are we going to take measures to prepare for this coming threat?" Sarutobi took a deep puff of his pipe "Well earlier this morning Naruto-kun asked me to find him a bigger apartment." As Sarutobi was talking he took out a map "As you can see I will put Naruto and Hinata within range of the Hokage tower and you two's apartments. All three of us will have a line of sight to their apartment. Also their apartment will cross several Anbu patrol lines. So the surveillance on Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan's apartment will be high."

The Hokage took another drag of his pipe "Kakashi I want you to up your students training and I will let Kurenai know to do the same as well. Iruka try to visit often and make sure no one is sneaking around." The both nodded "Hai Hokage-Sama" "Good you are dismissed I know you both have students to attend to. As the two left Sarutobi is still worried for the boy and girl, but he has faith that they will fight off the coming threat.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

 **NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken** (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu):** This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred fox Force Wave):** An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bites down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.


	9. Update

**Hello everyone I am still writing but Family issues have come up. My Father has been in and out of the hospital, and between school also working overtime have been hindered from writing. Things will soon get back to normal and I am writing down a lot of new ideas in my spare time. The new chapter should be out by the end of this week or next week. Sorry for the long wait but we all go through real life issues and I am no exception. Thanks for understanding till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry all for my long hiatus My father is doing a lot better thank you for the support and the messages I received. For a while it was hit or miss with his health. But I'm back and ready to continue.

(Training Field)

Hinata and Naruto arrived at training field and started their warm-ups. Naruto started with pushups and Hinata started with her squats. After their forty-five-minute warm up the two did some light sparing and drills. **"Kit tell your vixen to step in deeper when she attacks. She is missing by being too far away and that can lead her open to being countered."**

"Hina-chan, Kurama-sensei says step in more you are giving me more time to counter attack. You are too far back to make safe and effective strikes." She nodded and pressed forward with Kurama's advice she was able to put Naruto on the defensive. " _ **The vixen kept up her physical training very well, but her only problem was her combat skills. That damned father of hers why would he stop her training of all things. Doing that is going to get her killed out in the field. What kind of father would do that to his daughter? He crossed the line and I'm glad the kit kicked his ass."**_

Naruto had thrown some light jabs to create space, and then with a low kick he swept Hinata's legs from under her. Hinata landed on her back and rolled on to her feet to prepare for her boyfriend's follow up. Naruto dashed forward to attack with several combinations of kicks. Hinata was able to block most but he was able to break her guard with a powerful axe kick. Hinata jumped back to dodge his next attack. Hinata seen a slight opening and as quickly as she could Hinata unleashed her attack " **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms)!"** Hinata tried to land the first two strikes to him in his unbalanced state, but she should have remembered this was the boy that took down a S-class clan leader. Naruto turned around and parried Hinata's two strikes then dodged the rest of her jutsu.

Naruto used his speed to sweep Hinata's legs from under her. She recovered then bent backwards to dodge his round house aimed at her head. Hinata with a quick hop-step she was able to get into optimal range for her assault. She struck his mid-section with four palm strikes. Naruto retaliated with a wide right hook and Hinata took advantage. She ducked under the hook and spun around Naruto to gain a position directly behind him.

Hinata continued her assault with three more quick strikes and a double palm thrust. As Naruto was falling forward he recovered and rolled away. Hinata knew Naruto was holding back in this spar. The lack of formal training from her father for last several months has shown. It will be sometime before she will be able to handle Naruto at a faster pace. Naruto rushed back over to his sparring partner at high speed. Hinata prepared by rooted herself and thrown a palm strike. Naruto parried the attack and countered with another right hook. Hinata ducked again but she wasn't expecting him to throw his shoulder after the hook. As his shoulder dug into her chest he followed up with a hard left uppercut to her Solar Plexus. Hinata cough out all the air she had in her lungs. Naruto was about to strike one more time with a right uppercut, but stopped in mid motion to catch his girlfriend.

"Hina-chan are you ok!?" She was coughing trying to get air back in to her lungs. " **Boy hold up her arms it will make it easier so she can regain air."** Naruto followed his sensei's instructions and put her arms up shoulder height. After a couple of minutes Hinata start drawing air normally. "Sorry Hina-chan I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Hinata shook her head and smiled "N-No Naruto-kun t-this will make m-me stronger. You are h-helping me to become a better k-kunoichi." He smiled back at her "Ok Hina-chan but let's take a small break."

Naruto helped Hinata walked over to a tree where they left the scrolls. Taking an out the scrolls the two began reading and practicing the required hand seals. As Naruto studying the chakara transformation he kept looking at Hinata. Her silky midnight hair and lavender moon eyes was a thing of beauty to the teenager. Her cream skin was perfect with a slight hint of pink of her cheeks. As his eyes roamed Naruto has never thought about kissing before, but Hinata's plump lips were enticing. The smell of cinnamon and lavender were intoxicating. Naruto had never noticed how pretty his Hinata was. Well he knew she was but at this moment of rest he could not take his eyes away. He was always around her, but they were always moving never in a relaxed state like now. " **Hey** " the boy nearly jumped out of his skin **"Kit I know the vixen is pretty and all, but drool over her later it's time to get back to work."** "H-Hai-Sensei".

After the small break Hinata left towards a waterfall to practice water chakara training. Hinata read Naruto's mothers notes she had left. The notes that her loves mother left were simple and left great hints on each. The Water lance will only require one hand seal. Hinata figured she could incorporate the jutsu in to a Gentle Fist assault. She proceeded to practice lifting water droplets out of the large lake. Due to Hinata's superior level of chakara control allowed her to raise multiple water droplets out of the lake on the first try. As she moved the droplets the more natural it felt. As she concentrated Hinata had managed to combine the droplets into a large sphere of water. After a second she could not maintain the sphere and the water dropped back into the lake. She continued to focus on her task so she could shorten the gap between Naruto and her.

Naruto moved over to a large clearing and made fifty clones. He orders half to go practice with the fire scroll, and the other half to go practice with the wind. Now alone took out the Scorch release scroll to look at the chakara conversion diagram. He put the scroll away and began some hand signs, and a small whitish red flame slowly formed from his hands. **"Good start kit now keep the balance of chakara even.** " As Naruto continued to focus the flame orb became greater until Naruto was able to fire it towards his target. The whitish red orb of intense heat missed his target and made contact with a tree and in less than a second the tree erupted in to a full on blaze. The heat was so intense that the grass around dried and burst to flame. " **Quick kit put it out before we burn down the whole damn forest!"** Naruto summon clones to help put the blaze out. After twenty minutes the fire was contained and put out. "I think next time sensei we should practice some where a little less flammable?" **"Agreed."**

Naruto and Hinata continued to practice in to the early afternoon. Naruto was able to learn two new Jutsus and advancing well into the beginning of Scorch Release. Hinata is now able to levitate water and shape it in to a giant spear head. She is also able to produce a small water shot but not enough power to effective.

After their training session, the two arrived back to their apartment for a quick lunch. When the they arrived Anbu black ops was waiting. "Uzumaki-sama, Hyuuga-sama the Hokage ordered me to deliver this message to you both." After the operative completed his task he bowed then shunshin away. Inside Naruto began to read the letter. The letter mentioned the apartment was found for them both. The rental agreement and rate and leaf shinobi discount was already added. First month have already paid form the Uzumaki account. His move in date was tomorrow then the letter ended. "Wow N-Naruto-kun Hokage-Sama really works fast." Naruto nodded "Yea Jiji hasn't let us down before so we need to start packing Hina-chan." After lunch Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon packing.

It was late and dinner was already eaten and the two young shinobi still nervous about sleeping in the same bed. Naruto just finish brushing his teeth and Hinata sat on the bed waiting. " _I never thought my life will happen like this. I enjoy sleeping in the same bed as him. I never felt more relaxed and last night was the best sleep I ever had."_ As Naruto stepped out the bathroom in a black tank top and orange shorts Hinata eyes bulged. Naruto's hair was still a little damp and slicked back. His shoulders and biceps chiseled and chest proposed in the tank top. As he walked towards the bed Hinata's heart raced. "Ok Hina-chan ready for bed?" " _Oh kami he is perfect._ " Naruto started snapping his fingers in front of her. "Hina-chan, oh Hina-chan, Hello earth to Hinata." Hinata jumped out of her dream of the Uzumaki "Y-Yes Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled "come on Hina-chan lets head to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." She nodded and crawled back to make space.

As the two teens settled in they faced each other both blushing. Naruto decided to strike up a small conversation. "Hey Hina-chan will you be ok going to your clan compound tomorrow?" she ducked her head down. "I-I don't know I feel extremely n-nervous Naruto-kun. My f-father, the elders not to mention the rest of m-my family will be there. I know t-that they blame me for the fight between you and father." "Don't worry Hina I will be with you I know we will get stares, but we will be in and out we don't have to talk with anyone if you do want to." She nodded then pushed herself in to his chest "Just stay near me N-Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and hugged her "I promise Hinata-chan." Naruto pulled up the blanket. Hinata fell asleep first, while he watched her sleep Naruto prayed that there will be no problems tomorrow.

(Morning)

They both awoke at the same time it could not be no earlier than 7 a.m. the two teens completed their morning routines and exercises. The two started to push boxes towards the front door. Naruto used his clones to carry all the items from his home to his new place. As the boxes and furniture was taken out Naruto stopped to look at is old home. "Naruto-kun are you ok?" "Yea Hina I'm fine it's just this is the only place I ever knew. This old place game me safety and in some was kept me sane. It wasn't the best and things are always breaking but it was something to call my own ya know."

Hinata understood what he meant. "Naruto-kun this place taught you how to survive on your own. I can understand why you will miss this place. I'm sure it must have been lonely." Naruto turned towards his girlfriend he smiled. "When Kurama-sensei started talking to me it had gotten a lot better. Now the past two days when moved with me it is like I have a small family now." Naruto felt a pulse from within he knew Kurama was still sleep he let the boy knew he heard every word. He thanked him for considering him family. Hinata gave him a hug to show the same. "Naruto-kun let's see what our new home looks like." "Yea lets go." He gave one last look and locked the door.

After a few minutes they arrived at the new apartment. Naruto and Hinata was amazed at how spacious it was. Naruto like the big living from and Hinata fell in love with the kitchen. The apartment had up to date appliances and the old tenant had left a television that still work amazingly. The 2 bedrooms were a nice size and the bathroom was twice the size of Naruto's old one. Hinata walked over to Naruto "umm Naruto-kun do you mind if I decorate our home?" Naruto looked confused "Like you said Hina-chan it's our home you don't have to ask me. In fact, I expected you to if it was up to me this whole place probably would be orange and black." She could couldn't help but giggle and in the back of her mind she had no doubt it would be orange and black which scared her. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she ran off to make plans.

After a couple of hours of unpacking and making orders for some living room furniture Naruto knew it was time to go retrieve Hinata's things. **"Kit I want you to stay on guard I know there will be some hostility towards you and Hinata. Keep your vixen close at all times boy you are heading in to the lion's den."** "Hai Kurama-sensei I will never let anything happen to her." **"I will Hold you to that kit you have something special there hold on to it."** Naruto nodded and proceeded to put on his Haori and left to get to tell Hinata its time to leave.

"Hina-chan you ready?" She started to tap her index fingers together and nodded. He knew she was still nervous "Hinata I will be next to you remember what I said last night. She looked up into his eyes and she felt safe. "I-I'm ready Naruto-kun." He gave her the biggest smile he could and she returned it with her own. The two walked out their new home they don't know what was instore at the hyuuga compound.

End of chapter 9

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

NARUTO CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:

 **Wild Sense** : An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha** (FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken** (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken** (Fox Comet Fist): A Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken.** the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu):** This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred fox Force Wave):** An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bites down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu:** The user produces a powerful stream of wind from their mouth.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone back with a other chapter. Thanks for the great reviews and also I added Hinata to the skill list at the bottom. Anyway lets continue!

Chapter 10

 **(Konoha clan District)**

Naruto and Hinata was on their way to the Hyuuga compound holding hands. The two had gotten looks but some were smiles and greetings. Although Naruto still sensed malice from most of the villagers. He could still hear some wishing his death on their lips, but he didn't pay them any mind he was there for his girlfriend. Hinata could also hear the words they spoke and hear some in appropriate terms about her that described a loose woman. Some of the things that they said made her flinch. Suddenly she felt a gentle squeeze from her love, and she started to tune out the words the hateful words the villagers were saying.

Going down a stone path the hyuuga compound came in to view. Naruto stopped and turned towards his woman. "Hina-chan are you ok? I know you heard the cruel things the villagers said about us." Hinata nodded and look into the eyes that made her knees weak. "I h-heard Naruto-kun and I-I don't care. The can say what t-they wish, but I know the truth Naruto-kun and that is all that matters." Naruto smirked he was falling deeper in love every second he was near the Hyuuga Princess. "You are right Hina-chan they don't matter." She nodded and gave him a hug. "Naruto-kun let's get this over with so we can finish setting up our home." "Right Hina" he grabs her hand and continues to the compound.

At the Hyuuga clan gates Hinata and Naruto arrive. "Stop their what business do you have with the Hyuuga clan." The guard announced with a commanding voice. Hinata stepped forward "I-I am here to collect my personal i-items." The Hyuuga guard nodded and open the gates. As Naruto and Hinata walk through the court yard all eyes were on them. All of the eyes were branch members Naruto did not sense any malice from them. He noticed some of the with an odd seal on their heads. "Hina what is that green seal on their foreheads?"

Hinata frowned and answered "That Naruto-kun i-is the Caged Bird seal. That evil s-seal are placed on all branch hyuuga. That seal's main purpose is to protect the Byakugan from being stolen." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Hina-chan how does that make that evil?

Hinata continued but her voice was a lot sadder "N-Naruto-kun that seal also has a second purpose and that is to take away the free will on whoever it is placed on. If a branch member fails to comply they will be met with extreme pain whenever the seal is activated. Also is if the seal is active for too long the victim could suffer from retardation or death."

Naruto's mouth dropped "Wh-Why Hina-chan aren't these your family members?" "Yes Naruto-kun and I hate the fact that we treat each other this way. I am no better than they are. The only difference was that I was born from a clan leader."

"Hina why doesn't your dad stop this? I know he is an asshole but I don't think he is a tyrant."

"Naruto-kun my father tried several times to change the clan, but unlike other clans we have a council of elders that prevents the clan head from having too much power. Normally this will be a good thing, but the council is so stuck in the way of the past that they can't see that they are killing the Hyuuga clan from the inside out."

"Well what about Jiji can't he do something?"

"N-No he can't he is not allowed to interfere with clan affairs. This is the same sort of checks and balances that prevent the Hokage from having too much power." "But Jiji has total command over all shinobi so there has to be a lot of hyuuga nin under his command?"

"Naruto-kun the cage bird seal is placed on hyuuga children before they even enter in the Leaf shinobi academy. So there is no way that the Hokage can intervene, because academy students are not shinobi yet." Naruto seen a tear fall from her eye he used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Hina I promise when I'm Hokage I will figure out a way to end your family's suffering. In a lot of ways, Kurama and me similar to the branch. A seal that caused Kurama and me a lot of problems, and a seal that caused your family a lot of problems. Matter of fact we are not just similar we are exactly the same."

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's navel she could have sworn she felt a pulse from Kurama. It was almost like Kurama promising to help Naruto with his promise. She smiled at him "Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama thank you both." Naruto nodded to her. "Come on Hina-chan lets go." The two made their way to the main house.

Naruto and Hinata enter into the main branch house. Naruto was stopped by two side branch Hyuuga. "Hinata-sama, Uzumaki-san we are to escort you to your chambers." The two teens nodded and fallowed the Hyuuga guards. As they walked to Hinata's old room Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy. Inside the main Hyuuga house was large and beautiful, but at the same time empty and cold.

The further into the Hyuuga home he could sense that all eyes are on him. The pulse of several Byakugan's activating caused Naruto to move into a combat state of mind. **"Kit stay calm."**

"I'm trying sensei but I have a bad feeling." **"I understand I have an uneasy feeling also. Let's just grab her things and leave as soon as possible kit."** As soon Kurama stopped talking the Hyuuga elite guards stop walking. Naruto slightly widening his posture to ready himself for a possible attack.

The Hyuuga guards motion the teens to a traditional sliding door. "Hinata-sama here are your quarters if you are in need of anything we will be at the end of the hall." Hinata nodded and enter the room with Naruto in toe. The guards shut the door behind them.

As Naruto looked around the room it was fairly plain with a king sized bed and lavender blankets. There was a large book shelf in the corner. What really amazed Naruto was Hinata's room was bigger than his old apartment. "Wow Hina-chan you room is huge!" She giggled "thank you Naruto-kun."

Hinata started to pull out cloths from her closet and put them away in boxes. As each box is filled Naruto summoned a clone to take them away to their home. Naruto walked over to a picture of Hinata and three others. Naruto notice Hiashi and her sister Hanabi, but there was another woman with long dark blue hair.

"Hina-chan Is this your mom?" She poked her head out of the closet to him holding up the picture. Hinata walked closer to him and she laid her head against his shoulder. "Yes Naruto-kun this is my mother." He inspects the picture a little closely and after a few seconds of admiring the woman he turned his head toward his Hinata. "Hinata-chan she is beautiful you look just like her." Hinata blushed "thank you Naruto-kun."

"Where is she Hina-chan I have never seen her around?" She clenched his arm gently and he got the message "I'm sorry Hina I didn't know. I'm sure you miss her a lot." "I do I-I really do." "What was her name?" "Hitomi Hyuuga." Naruto handed her the picture frame "Maybe later you can tell me more about her." She nodded and placed the picture in the box then a clone took it away.

After twenty minutes Hinata completely finished packing. As soon as the last clone left a knock was at the door, and entered an elder with a stoic look on her face. "Hinata your father Hiashi-sama demands your presence alone." Naruto raised an eyebrow then turned towards Hinata. "What do you want to do Hinata-chan?" "I will go see my father Naruto-kun p-please what for me here."

He proceeded to give her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere Hina." Hyuuga elder was disgusted with the display of affection to a demon. "Come now Hinata." "Hai!" Hinata proceeded to walk out behind the elder.

After a few minutes Naruto heard a loud noise " **Kit your vixen in trouble**!" Naruto rushed out the room and seen Hinata being dragged around the corner. He dashed to the end of the hallway, but his path was blocked by the elite guards from earlier. **"Kit you can beat these bastards. Make the pay for taking your mate**!"

Naruto dodged one of the elite guard's attacks and swept his legs from under him. Moving with in that same motion he came up from the ground with a rising uppercut that instantly Knocked out the second attacker. Naruto finished off the guard on the ground by letting gravity take over, and dropped his elbow on the guard's neck.

Naruto continued his mad dash to his Hyuuga princess. He could feel her chakara flare she was fighting back. He rounded at the next corridor and was met by six more Hyuuga some being main branch while the rest being side branch. They charge the boy " **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken!"** Naruto thrust out his fist and wiped out the group of Hyuuga also destroying the hallway. Hundreds of holes and dents laid in his wake. The six Hyuuga's are out cold with many bruises on their bodies.

Still running Naruto could hear her struggling and he started to panic. Every door and hallway he passed through there was opposition. Each new Hyuuga that showed his face was taken out more brutally than the last. " **Hurry boy she's near!** " Kurama roared as a red aura surrounded his student. The metal points on Naruto's gloves went ablaze. A Hyuuga tried to take him by surprised a decision he soon regretted. Naruto blocked a palm strike and ducked under the follow up. Stepping in Naruto turned over a straight burning cross to the bastards gut. The attacker was sent flying back to where he came from with a fist sized third degree burn on his torso.

The boy was moving even faster until he found the room where his princess was located. Crashing through the room he saw two of the three elders pinned her down, while one of the elders trying to draw a seal on her head. Lucky Hinata was put up a hell of a fight. He noticed two elders thrown across the room. "Get the fuck off of her!" Naruto roared and dashed forward. One of the elders that was pinning Hinata down jumped up to intercept the boy. The Elder Hyuuga thrown out lightning fast palm strikes, but this was nothing that Naruto hasn't seen before.

Naruto parried and dogged with great ease. Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga's robe and toss him at the other elder that is still pinning Hinata down. With Hinata free she kicked the female elder in the chest and jumped away towards Naruto. "Hina-chan are you ok?" "Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine. They had taken me by surprise. We need to get out of here they are trying to place the seal on me!" The elders plus the two that was knocked down earlier circled the young teens. "You aren't going anywhere demon whore! You have disrespected this clan and our traditions long enough. When we are done with you we will make sure you never see the light of day."

Naruto's knuckles ignited with a burst of intense flames. "Not if I have any say you decaying bitch!" Naruto moved into his beast king stance, and Hinata went back to back with him. Activating her Byakugan and into her modified Juuken stance. One of the elders launched a Vacuum palm at the boy. **"Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken"** Naruto's concentrated attack ripped through the elders Jutsu forcing them to spread out.

"Hinata-chan take those two and I take the other three"

"Hai Naruto-kun"

Hinata dashed towards the female elder. Hinata knew she was out classed, but she had a few tricks that they didn't know about. Locked in Juuken combat Hinata used her flexibility to her advantage. Hinata focused on keeping both opponents in front of her at all times. Foot work and speed played a critical part. Hinata striking from different angles thanks to her flexibility. The elder was fast but her age was showing. The female elder hasn't been out in the field in many years although she still practiced her art.

The elder palm strike Hinata's shoulder unfortunately for the elder Hinata twisted he torso slightly to avoid hit. The elder wasn't discouraged and keep up her attacks. "You are a disgrace to all Hyuuga. The embarrassment you caused us is unforgivable."

Hinata ignore the verbal assaults and focused on creating an opening. As the elder continued to call her out her name Hinata bent backwards to avoid a chest strike. The elder put to much power in the missed attack and went slightly off balanced. Hinata took advantage of the mistake and punished the older woman. " **Suiton: Mizu-Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!"** As she brought her body upright Hinata and her palm in now covered in water. She thrust forward smashing the harden spike of water into the elder woman's navel. The elder dropped face first to the mat floor knocked out. Hinata didn't pierce the woman, but made sure she didn't get up anytime soon. Hinata focused on her next target and attacking the older male.

Naruto was had having no problem taking on clan elders. The elder had to exercise caution when attacking and defending due to Naruto's flamed fist. Every block, parry or return attack Naruto made scorched their skin. After a few failed attempts the elders started to time and coordinate their attacks. " **Kit watch it they are moving in for something**!" It was too late Naruto was caught in a Juuken Vacuum Palm tri-attack. The high pressure vacuum waves were crushing the boy where he stood.

"How is that demon? How does it feel to have your organs crushed? I don't care if you are the Fourths son you end here!" Naruto yelled in pain. " **Kit focus and fight** " "How sensei I can't move and there is no place I can go!" " **Kit there is always somewhere you can go**." Naruto felt like he was about to faint he tilted his head back. Eyes half open he notices what his sensei meant. _"I-I can go somewhere."_

Naruto struggled to move his hands together and he started forming seals **"Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind)!"** Naruto aimed the wind at the ground to launch himself out the vacuum wave. Now that he is free Naruto summoned two clones "Eat this assholes **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)!"** Naruto and clones each fire transparent wind dragons from their mouths. The Hyuuga elders were each hit and blasted through the wall.

"That's done."

" **Kit you vixen is struggling"** As Naruto turned around his eyes widen when seen Hinata hit the wall. She was on the ground clenching her side trying to get up. Naruto appeared in front of the Hyuuga elder with great speed and fist a flamed. "You will not hurt her anymore!" The flame fist connected with the Hyuuga's chin **"Kitsune Sho-Ryoku-Ha"** The Fox construct carried the Hyuuga several feet into the air. Seconds later the man landed with a thud. He was still breathing but barely. The heat of Naruto's fist left burns from his mid torso to his chin.

Naruto ran to his princess helping her up "Hina-chan lets go we got to tell Jiji what happen here." She agreed and as they moved towards the door. Hiashi came into view "What is going on here?" Hiashi was still wrapped in bandages healing from there Duel. He turns to see his daughter and Naruto with several of the elder on the ground. He was about to move to defend himself until he noticed that Hinata had green liquid running down her fore head. He already knew what had happened. "Hinata, Uzumaki Leave I will handle this and they will be punished."

Naruto eyed Hiashi after a few seconds then he nodded. Naruto and Hinata walked passed the man. "Uzumaki" Naruto turned around to acknowledge the man. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Naruto turned around a kept walking Hinata out. All Hinata could do is stare at her father as she walked. _"Father still cares about me."_

 **(Uzumaki/Hyuuga new apartment)**

The two arrived home tired and hurting. "Naruto-kun are we still going to tell Hokage-sama?" "No your father said he will handle the problem let's just let it be Hina-chan." She stayed silent but that silent told Naruto she agreed to leave the situation alone."

It was only a little bit after noon. Both Naruto and Had showered and hopped in to bed holding each other. After a few minute the two drifted to sleep.

(mindscape)

Kurama had summoned his student. "Yes Sensei"

" **kit you did good today!"** Naruto smiled up at the giant fox "Thanks sensei I never knew fighting multiple enemies was so hard." **"kit it will only get harder from her on out. This world is full of powerful foes some will threaten you, and the ones you care for the most like what happened today. The most important thing is that you meet the challenge head on. Now your vixen is home safe with you and not hurt or worse."**

Naruto didn't want to even think about the worse part. **"Kit I want you to keep pushing your vixen to get stronger, because you can't always be there to pull her out the fire. It is unfortunate that her train was stopped, but this is where you and I come in. I will make you two the most powerful duo the village has ever seen."**

Naruto jumped up and down he couldn't wait to tell Hinata. **"Naruto training will only get harder from here for you both. You understand I don't want complaining, because I don't want anything to happen to you both. I know how cut throat this world can be."** "Hai sensei"

" **Good now go rest up!"** "Later Kurama sensei!" " **Later kit rest easy."**

 **End of chapter 10**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense: An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist): A Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu): This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred fox Force Wave): An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bites down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon): B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan: Dojutsu**

 **Juuken: Gentle fist:** **Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!"** **Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms** **): is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin)** **Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive manoeuvre to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I'm back with another upload also I am looking for a beta-reader to help with the grammer. Anyway Read, Relax and Review.**

 **Chapter 11**

( **Uzumaki/Hyuuga Apartment)**

The morning the two teens woke at their usual time. Hinata looked up to see Naruto's azure eyes staring down at her. She blushed but nuzzled closer to him. "Morning Naruto-kun." "morning Hina-chan how was your rest?"

"Great I never felt so comfortable can we lay here for a little longer?" "I agree I have never slept so good, but we need to get up we slept since early afternoon to morning." She made the cutest pout Naruto was about to give her what she wants, but with a Giant fox in your head the scarier one won. "Sorry Hina-chan Kurama-sensei said we rested enough." Knowing she was defeated she complied and began to get out the bed. Naruto sat back and watched her stretch.

Hinata knew he was watching her as she twists and stretched her body. She could feel his gaze going up and down her frame. She started to burn red as hormone induced thoughts entered her mind. As she alleviated the stiffness in her joints from the long sleep she looked back at him. Hinata was meet with a gentle gaze but within that gaze she could see a fire that made her feel warm inside. Hinata couldn't understand what was happening to her. She always felt weak under her teenage companion's eyes, but this morning was different her heart started to race. She needed to speak but before she could Naruto was out of bed standing in front of her.

"Hina-chan your face is red are you having a fever?" Snapping out of her inappropriate thoughts "N-No N-Naruto-kun I-I'm fine I am going to take a shower o-ok." She quickly grabs some cloths from a box then ran to the bathroom. Naruto Raised an eyebrow in confusion " _What's up with her?_ " " **Well kit the way you was eyeing her probably turned her on hahaha**!" "What you mean turn her on?" " **You made her feel a certain way about you.** " "Sensei I already knows she likes me."

Kurama let out a breath trying to figure out the best way to explain sex to the teenager. " **Kit you and your vixen are going to be noticing each other in a more physical way. Like when she sneaked a peak at you in the shower, and you touching her chest by accident.** "

Naruto nodded but Kurama knew he may need to be a little blunt with the boy. " **Look kit soon you are going to start wanting to have sex with her. Matter of fact you are starting to have that tingling feeling in your lower half."** "Umm well uhh" **When you were watching her stretch, I know you wished that night shirt was a little shorter.** " "H-Hey I'm no pervert!"

" **Kit everyone has a little bit of pervert inside of them and that's normal. For someone your age you are starting thinking about your vixen's body a lot more and vice versa.** **As your body changes kit the desire to be with her will get stronger** , **but like I said last time it will be a minute."** "Ok sensei I understand it's just weird."

" **I know kit and that's life but trust me when you and your vixen are ready it will be an amazing experience. Just make sure you are both ready, and above all else show Hinata love and respect kit trust me she is worth it.** "Hai" " **Good now go get ready I wasn't planning on this talk today we got work to do."** "Hai Kurama-Sensei"

Naruto headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Hinata. As Naruto was boiling water for their Herbal tea and rice. Naruto sat at the table and his mind started to wonder. Images of an older Hinata came into his mind that made him blush. One of the images showed her wearing his old orange Jacket, with nothing but lavender color laced panties. The jacket could barely contain her chest. " _Wow sexy jutsu be damned_ "

As the Hinata walk towards him with a sway in her voluptuous hips, and lustful look in her eye. The sexy Hyuuga reached him she cupped his cheek, and also running circles on his chest with her index finger. Hinata leaned forward to his ear and whispered " _Kit the rice is boiling over._ " Naruto licked his lips then he realized what she said. The teenager jumped out of his day dream " **Kit the pot!** " Naruto rush and removed the rice from the burner. All the Giant fox could do was shake his head.

As Naruto finished cooking Hinata had exited from the bathroom. "I hope I didn't scare Naruto-kun with how I was acting. As she thought back to the look in his eyes she could feel her body start to heat up again. Hinata shaking the thoughts and images from her mind as soon as she smelled the meal her love is making. She walked in to see two plates on the table with herbal tea in the cup. "Eggs, Rice, and steamed veggies ok with you Hina-chan." "Yes Naruto-kun the food looks great." As the couple ate training came up as a topic.

"Hina-chan kurama-sensei says today he wants you to spar with my shadow clones." Hinata's eyes went wide "R-Really h-how many?" "Well he wanted to ease you into his type of training so thirty clones." Hinata dropped her chop sticks "B-But I c-can't even keep up with just you Naruto-kun."

" **Hey Kit let me speak with her.** " Hinata notice Naruto close his eyes and when they reopen a deep vermillion replaced the azure color she loved. " **Good Morning Hinata-Sama.** " Hinata bowed "G-Good Morning Kurama-sama h-how are you?"

" **I'm fine I just wanted to speak with you about training under me"** she nodded and continued to listen. **"Hinata-sama yesterday you and Naruto had to undergo a terrible altercation with your clan. I am grateful that we reached you in time, but that being said this is a wakeup call. The Ninja world is extremely dangerous as you experienced just a small portion of how cut throat it can be. I want to prepare you for when you start taking on dangerous missions. I will not lie I will be hard on you both from her on out. You two are both important to me so I will do my part to keep you safe."**

"I understand K-Kurama-sama thank you for taking me under you wing I promise I will do my very best." Kurama smiled " **That's what I like to hear. Also Hinata-sama I can progress you in other aspects of Ninjutsu, but your Juuken you will have to improve on your own. This is why I wish you to spar with the kits clones. This will train you in multiple enemy combat and help you find new heights to you taijutsu."** Hinatanodded in understanding " **Good I will let the kit take over when you are finished eating proceed to the training field."** "Understood Kurama-sensei."

Kurama smiled and closed his eyes and an Azure hue returned to Naruto's eyes."Hina-chan I guess you have a new sensei now." She grinned at the blond "Yes I-I can't wait to learn all he has to teach me." The two continued their meal and left for the training field.

(UNDERGROUND COMPOUND)

"Report."

A ninja with a hawk Anbu mask kneeled before a bandage elderly man. "Danzo-sama the Hyuuga attempt to capture the elder female heir has failed."

"I see and how were they defeated?"

"The Kyubi container was able to defeat most of the Hyuuga opposition, then was able to beat five elders of the clan with the eldest heir.

" _That boy is becoming too strong I may need to move forward with my plans if he keeps advancing at this pace."_ "You are dismissed."

Danzo snapped his fingers and two other root Anbu appeared "What are your orders Danzo-sama."

"Go to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your orders are to obtain their chakara nature, and then teach them a B-rank jutsu of their respective Nature. Make sure that you are alone when you meet with them. You are dismissed." "Yes sir!"

The two root Anbu disappeared to go complete their mission. Danzo opened two files on Sasuke and Sakura and continued to analyze their current skills and abilities. "My ambition for the leaf will be realized."

 **(Training field Hinata and Naruto** )

Hinata is near the lake fighting a small army of clones with Kurama using a clone to supervise her. Naruto was on the other side of the lake working with his scorch release. As Naruto going through hand seals he could feel the heat in his core. He finished the last seal then concentrated the mix of chakara in the center of his palms. The whitish-red orb formed, and then released the chakara orb over the lake. The intense heat from the orb left plumes of steam behind.

Naruto to feeling happy with his progress so far decided to take a small break. Until the orb exploded causing the water of the lake to evaporate almost entirely lake. Luckily the waterfall proceeds to refill the lost water. "Wow I had no clue how devastating this chakara release could be. Higitsune could never do this kind of damage."

" **Exactly kit this is why I wished for you to learn this style. I overheard back when I was still with your mother that a woman named Pakura used this chakara transformation. She was a shinobi of the sand that had the Kekkei Genkai of Shakuton. Pakura used Shakuton to heat her enemies to a point where their blood evaporated through the skin. At the end the poor bastards are left with skin on top of bones."**

"Uhh Sensei I know they are my enemies, but I don't wish to see that." " **Hahaha Don't worry kit you probably will never have that type of chakara control and precision. Honestly you will just obliterate the fools where they stand. Also just a warning kit a powerful water or earth jutsu will be able to defend against scorch release. While it will be a very powerful tool having this chakara transformation you still need to learn more jutsu and tactics." "** Hai sensei I will learn all I can." " **Good now let's get back to work.** "

Hinata was struggling combating the clones only being able to defeat four out of the thirty. Her Byakugan allowing her to see all of her opponents, but when she went to attack another clone put her on the defensive. As three clones came in at different angles to attack Hinata rooted herself. Hinata parried and popped one clone.

The next clone attacked her with a three punch combination causing the girl to stumble back. Hinata braced herself again as more clones attacked. " **Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** Hinata spun repelling the clones back but not enough to pop them. Some of the clones unleashed their **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken.** Hinata's perfect defense wavered then dissipated as the fist sized fox heads penetrated the dome.

Kurama was watching Hinata he could see her obvious weakness. Kurama Sighed " **Stop!** " The clone stopped their assault and backed away from Hinata. "I-Is something wrong Kurama-s-sensei?" " **Yes Hinata you main problem is you have no options.** " "I-I'm sorry Sensei I will try harder." " **No Hinata you miss understand. It is not about trying harder you have no real range or area jutsu. Your Water lance jutsu and water shot is for one or maybe two opponents. Your only real option is your Kaiten and it will not help if you can't sustain it. While Kaiten ultimate defense to the average Hyuuga you are a unique case."**

"How so Sensei? Am I just not good enough to use it?" Kurama shook his head " **Hinata you are good enough, but the problem is that you are not fit for it. Throughout this training session you used the Kaiten. I noticed that while you are protected the jutsu wavers and weakens.** "

"K-Kurama-sensei how do I fix it?" **"I'm sorry Hinata you can't**." Hinata looks down in disappointment **"Hinata you have a water nature so the jutsu is laced with water. As you know water is easily penetrated. If my theory is correct the Kaiten was built with earth nature in mind. Also I feel Juuken was built in the same way. Earth is resilient and does not waver perfect for an ultimate defense**."

"I see so is there anything I can do?" **"yes you have a lot of jutsu to learn, but I will show you later for now you still have the kits clones to deal with.** " "how kurama-sensei you said I don't have any options I can't win. I am water I can't utilize Juuken like it was meant to be used."

" **Hinata long ago there was a great warrior with a water nature. He was fast as he was powerful, and I till this day respect him. He once said that when in combat you need to empty your mind, be formless, shapeless — like water. Now you put water in a cup, it becomes the cup; You put water into a bottle it becomes the bottle; You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow or it can crash. Hinata be water make Juuken your own.**

 **Don't be rigged like earth, but flow like water because you are water. When your enemy attacks, contract like when the water leaves the shore. When you attack, crash hard like the mighty wave hitting the shore in a typhoon. Be adaptive like water Hinata now go."**

Hinata nodded and turned back to the clones. She moved into her altered Juuken stance. Hinata relaxed her body and cleared her mind. As the clones charged her and all kurama could do is smile. Hinata dodged her attackers with precise and fluid motion. Hinata danced around them and attacked at different angles that he clones had a hard time adjusting.

Throughout the session she was hit several times, but she continued to improve. Kurama could see the girl evolving with every move she made. Eventually all the clones were defeated and kurama couldn't be happier.

As she collapsed to her knees exhausted kurama walked over to her. " **You did well Hinata and also you showed great promise. You should be proud Hinata and I know the kit will be even prouder.** She smiled with tears coming from her eyes. The praise she received made her forget the years of being put down. From this day forward Hinata made a vow to keep improving.

(Team 7 Training ground)

It was a little passed noon and Jonin Kakashi Hatake is training two out of his three students. Kakashi was rather surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura working together in a spar against him. " _Wow Naruto must have really lit a fire under their asses._ "

Sasuke and Sakura are working in tandem trying to attack and set up traps against the Jonin. Sakura using kunai and shuriken to keep Kakashi off balance. Sasuke complimented her ranged efforts with his Uchiha taijutsu and Fire release Jutsus.

After Sasuke and Sakura meet the mysterious elder man named Danzo. Sasuke and Sakura decided that they will train together in the mornings before Kakashi arrived. As Kakashi is almost always an hour are two late. Sasuke felt it will be best way to utilize their time. Sakura agreed with him as she always does chose to turn the fangirl down and put training first.

They both suffered embarrassment from Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura Remember the horrid loss they suffered from them at the academe. Then being shown up by Naruto in front of Kakashi, and finally when Naruto defeated the Hyuuga clan leader.

 **(Flash back)**

"Sakura I prefer to train alone but since Danzo will train both of us we should get started working together. For now, on meet me at the training ground early so we can spar." The Inner fangirl was about to explode out for Sakura, but the seriousness in Sasuke's eyes kept it contain.

"You got it Sasuke-kun I won't let you down!" " _Besides I still have to pay Hinata back for how much of a fool she made me look._ " Sasuke was taken back from the flash of determination in the girl's eyes. He smirked then turn to leave "Later Sakura." "Bye Sasuke-kun I will meet you tomorrow."

Sakura ran home but first stopping at the library to pick up some scrolls on different taijutsu. She looked through the scrolls until she found the perfect fit for her Wing-Chun. This taijutsu involves trapping, locking and short motion quick strikes. She noticed that power is not necessary for the taijutsu which was great. Sakura knew she wasn't the most physically strongest Kunoichi from the academy.

As it was only mid-afternoon so she decided to start learning the style that evening. The next day Sakura arrived a little earlier than Sasuke. She practiced the kata from the scroll some more before he arrived. When Sasuke jumped from a tree to find Sakura waiting for him. "Good you're here let's get started with some taijutsu sparing." "Ok Sasuke-kun I will give it my all."

Sasuke dropped into his Uchiha style at the same time Sakura moved into a style he never seen before. He expected to see the basic academy style but this was different. Sasuke decided to test this new style of Sakura's. Sasuke dashed forward with chakara enhanced speed. Sakura braced herself as he throws a straight punch. Her memories of the scroll flowed into her mind. Sakura stepped to the side while blocking the punch. She motioned her arms to lock Sasuke's attacking arm at the elbow.

Sasuke was taken by surprise but continued his assault with another punch. Sakura again blocked and moved the attacking arm into a position that overlapped his other arm. Sakura had successfully trapped both of Sasuke's arms. As he tried to pull his arms free she rotated her hips using all the power she could muster with a short motion she punched Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke stumbled back holding his chest. As he looked at her he smirked "Who taught you that style Sakura?"

She smiled at him "No one after we left the stadium I went to the library to research new taijutsu styles. I figured the academy taijutsu is too basic and not suitable to me. I am not that physically strong so this style lets me use my speed to trap, lock, and strike vital spots. It is called Wing-Chun."

Sasuke dropped back into his stance "I'm really impressed Sakura that style it suits you better, but enough talking let's go. Their spar continued for a couple of hours before Kakashi arrived.

( **End flash back** )

Sakura ended her ranged assault and joined Sasuke to attack Kakashi with taijutsu. Kakashi is trying to defend swift strikes from Sasuke and trying to avoid joint lock with her Wing-Chun style. Kakashi did a flip over them and landed on his hands. Sasuke and Sakura turned around only to be met with a mule kick to their chest. Kakashi turned a faced his student lying on the ground holding their chests.

"I'm really proud of you both that show of teamwork was fantastic. Also you Sakura-san I am glad you started taking training more seriously. Sasuke you are improving at a rapid rate as well." Kakashi looked up at the sky to notice the time. It was well past noon "Well my wonderful students that's all for today I will see you tomorrow. Oh and Sakura Wing-Chun that's an excellent choice. Later."

As Kakashi vanished leaving only single leaf. Sasuke and Sakura stayed sitting still rubbing their chest. After a few minutes the two teammates got up to leave, but were stopped by two Anbu Nin that dropped in front of them.

Sasuke was the first to speak up "who you are and what do you want?"

"Danzo-sama sent us here to assist with your training." Both Root operatives had taken out a piece of paper and handed it to the two teens. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked confused "Anbu-san what are we to do with this?"

"Focus your chakara into the paper and this will tell us you chakara nature. Danzo-sama has authorized us to teach you a B-rank jutsu for your respective nature." The two teens focused on the paper and immediately they got a reaction.

Sakura's Paper crumpled into dust "You Sakura-san have the nature of Doton or Earth release"

Sasuke's Paper crushed together in wrinkles "And you Sasuke have the nature of Raiton or Lightning Release."

One of the Anbu stepped towards Sakura and motions her to follow him. While Sasuke stayed with the other. "Sasuke pay attention this will be the jutsu I will teach you." Sasuke nodded and stepped back to give the Root operative some space. The Anbu went through six hand seals **Raiton: Rairyu no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Jutsu)!** The Root Anbu thrust out his hand and unleashed a medium size dragon made of lighting. The dragon flew across the training field and crashed into a thick tree destroying it.

Sasuke immediately went through the same seals and tried to unleash the lightning dragon. To his disappointment only a small spark appeared from his palm. "You need to practice the chakara transformation like you did with Katon Uchiha. I will be taking my leave now." Sasuke nodded "Yea thanks." The Anbu vanished with a plume of smoke. Sasuke dashed home and to his clan's library excited to add new lightning Jutsus to his arsenal.

Sakura standing in front of the other Root operative. "Haruno pay attention." The Anbu went through seven hand seals. " **Doton: Supaiku kyūryū no Jutsu(Earth Release: Spike Torrent)!"** The Operative slammed his hands to the ground and several large jagged spikes shot up with amazing speed. The operative was finished and he motioned her to try. Sakura copied the same seals and slammed her palms to the ground. Only one spike shot form the earth and it wasn't a big as the Anbu's.

"Good start but you need to force a little more chakara into the earth. Your excellent chakara control will allow you to make this jutsu as strong as you want, and without effecting your stamina so much. keep practicing you should get this in no time. For now, I will be taking my leave Haruno Danzo-sama expects a lot from you." The Root Anbu shunshin away leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura smirked "I will get you now Hinata you little Bitch!" She flew through the hand seals again then slammed her palms down. She unleashes a great wave of spikes that uprooted the trees in the attacks path. She turned from the training ground and headed back to the library to gather jutsu scrolls for earth release.

End of chapter 11

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense: An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist): A Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu): This is a fire style jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred Fox Force Wave): An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bites down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon): B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan: Dojutsu**

 **Juuken: Gentle fist:** **Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

**Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!"** **Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms** **): is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin)** **Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive manoeuvre to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone sorry for the super late update but I have been working overtime. The past couple of weeks so yea life. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm working hard on my grammar I hope you all can noticed. But if I am still looking for a beta. Shout outs to all the great reviews.

To **xNaruHina-** Tsunade is not inside the leaf village so Naruto could not receive a cut from her winnings. Hope that clears things up. Thanks for reading

To **Poke Pox-** Thanks I practice Boxing and some other Martial arts. So I try to give more details from a fighters stand point.

To **Frankieu** \- I'm trying to keep a playing field sort of even I don't want Naruto to be Godlike but more accurate if Kurama was teaching him. I feel if Naruto progressed faster Sasuke and Sakura will also.

To **Hillock** \- Bruce lee is the man and my hero.

Chapter 12

(Hokage's Office)

One evening Sarutobi was feeling out scrolls and organizing missions by rank. He had an appointment that was rather tardy. Sarutobi finished his sorting and now to take his leave until his assistant buzzed in his late appointment. As the older gentlemen walked in with a bottle of Liquor Sarutobi's nose flared. "This man smells like every bar in the Village."

Trying to keep professional he greeted the man "Good evening, Mr. Tazuna-san how may I help you?"

"Hey, Hokage I need a team of shinobi at C-rank cost."

"Yes, I will be able to provide you with what you ask. Before I proceed I need to know the exact Dangers you will be expecting on this mission. Then of how long you will need my Shinobi for this mission."

"Well uhh as far as dangers I expect nothing but bandits, and as far as I know I will need them for a week or two at most."

"Hmm, I see Mr. Tazuna-san you are within parameters for a C-class mission. Where do you need an escort too, and what time do you wish to depart from the Konoha?

"Well, Hokage I hope noon tomorrow won't be too much trouble for ya." "That is fine Mr. Tazuna-san I will have a team ready before you depart. Is there anything else I can help you with?" "No no I'm fine but I am going to enjoy a few more of the bars here in your village. Wanna Join?"

"Thank-you for the invite but my daughter and grandson expect me home for dinner." "Ahh, I see a family man I can understand whelp see yah tomorrow!" Before Sarutobi could reply the man wobbled out the door.

Sarutobi shook his head "The characters that I meet sometimes." The Hokage left to enjoy a nice evening with his family.

(Uzumaki/Hyuuga apartment)

As the Hokage left to enjoy his evening his surrogate grandson could not say the same. "No no Naruto-kun a little more to the left." The blond-haired teen is now learning the pain of every man that is living with their girlfriends moving furniture. "No no a little more to the right. Stop right there that's perfect!"

"But Hina-chan this was the first place that I move this couch too." "W-well I guess I needed to see it in multiple places to find the perfect spot s-sorry." Naruto wanted to be mad but she gave him the cutest smile. "Ok Hina-chan so what else you need me to do?"

"Umm, w-well just to set up my bed that's it." Naruto nodded and left for her bedroom. He felt kind of sad because he liked Hinata sleeping with him. As the two entered the room Naruto started to open boxes then remove plastic. Naruto snapped the metal rails together and place box spring then the mattress on the rails. "Ok all done Hina-chan!"

Hinata hugged the teen "Thank you so much for your help Naruto-kun I never set up furniture before. I sorry if I was being bossy I just wanted our home to look nice." Naruto naturally wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the hug. "I Never had a problem Hinata I know when you are done this place will be a great home." She nuzzled her head into his chest to hide her blush from the compliment. They both stayed embraced with each other to what felt like hours to them.

They removed themselves from each other when Naruto's bottomless stomach growled. "Well, I guess it's time to eat Hina-chan!" She agreed knowing she hasn't eaten since after training. "Yes I will make us a big meal Naruto-kun, so why don't you relax in front for the television." "You sure you don't want any help Hinata-chan?"

"N-No Naruto-kun you worked hard today let me r-repay you." Naruto wanted to help but he was too hungry to argue. "Ok Hina-chan but you think you can make me that ramen you made last time?" She nodded to her love. "A-Anything for you Naruto-kun."

The both left out her room her room Hinata turned to the kitchen, and Naruto hopped on the new couches Hinata picked out. Naruto could hear her boiling water and chopping vegetables. Grabbing the remote he turned on an anime with a kid in a green school uniform and a talking, floating baby. Naruto has fallen in love with the show. The kid could shoot a beam of energy out of his finger. He was something called a Spirit Detective. Naruto made a mental reminder to catch the show every chance he gets.

Twenty minutes passed and Hinata called Naruto over to eat. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see three big bowls of ramen on his side of the table. His mouth watered at the sight and he also felt something more with the beautiful girl standing behind the food. "Wow, the food looks amazing Hina-chan!" "T-Thankyou Naruto-kun I hope you like it."

The two sat down and ate while having interesting conversations. "Hina-chan you know we have to go back to our teams tomorrow." "Yes I know to be honest I like my team a lot, but I rather work with you and Kurama-sensei. I feel I will improve a lot more under his teachings. Kurenai-sensei is great but there is only a small amount she could teach me." "Why is that Hinata-chan she is a Jonin there must be a lot she knows?"

"She does know a lot but mostly pertaining to Genjutsu. Like you Naruto-kun I play an assault role in my group. The team is balanced with Kiba-san and me in the front for close range, and Kurenai-sensei and Shino-san in the rear for range support."

Naruto nodded "But Hina-chan isn't the focus of your team in tracking and info gathering?"

"Yes Naruto-kun it is but if we get into a combat situation with a strong target? I will be only able to rely on my clan taijutsu that I can't progress in without a Hyuuga teacher. Genjutsu is not my specialty and my sight with the Byakugan isn't very far. The best Kurenai can teach me is tactics and tracking. I don't think Kurenai is a strong Ninjutsu user ether. The purpose of a Genin team is to train the Genin to become powerful as an individual ninja and as a team player. I can see the Hokage's logic by putting me on a tracking team, but these teams will not be permanent. There will be times where I will be on solo missions and placed with another team. My personal skill needs to be up to par Naruto-kun."

"You must have really given this a lot of thought huh Hina?" "Yes honestly I feel I could have been better off with Kakashi-sensei and you in my squad. Your group is built for assault missions and Kakashi would have been the perfect Jonin sensei for me. From what you told me Kakashi is a strong Ninjutsu user which can benefit me greatly. Also, Kurama-sensei is also there to teach me other things Kakashi cant and vice versa."

Naruto leaned back rubbing his chin " **She's not wrong kit that silver head teacher is a better fit for her. A Genjutsu mentor for a taijutsu and Ninjutsu user is a huge mismatch. While it provides balance as a group individual skill suffers.** " "Well sensei how about you make a training schedule tonight and have Hinata-chan give it to Kurenai-sensei. That way if we are gone on a mission you can still give her instruction." " **Not a bad Idea kit after you eat get some paper**." "Hai!"

Naruto told Hinata the plan to temporarily fix her issue and continued with their meal. Kurama knew it would help the girl a little but he will soon talk with the Hokage about a switch up if possible.

After cleaning and bathing the two said goodnight with a hug and retired into each other's rooms. Two hours passed by and Naruto couldn't sleep. The teen was missing the soft body that smelled of cinnamon and lavender. In the other room, Hinata was not faring any better as she missed the protective warmth that has a slight hint of ramen. Naruto wanted his lavender eyed princess in his bed badly. It has only been three nights but he became so conformable with her. She relaxed the young warrior and gave him peaceful dreams. Hinata wanted her blond savior to wrap is arms around her. She needed to lay on his soft yet firm chest that made her dream of the future for him and her.

After a couple of more minutes, Naruto had enough "Hinata wouldn't mind if I slept with her tonight." Naruto was about to pull the covers off himself until he heard his door open then close. Seconds later felt the soft body cuddle up next to him. "Couldn't sleep alone Hina?" He felt her jump "S-Sorry Naruto-kun I leave if you want m-." Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a strong arm pulled her close. "Honestly Hina-chan I was about to sneak in your room I couldn't sleep also."

He felt her fingers rub his whiskers which made him feel oddly relaxed. "D-Do you mind i-if we share a room N-Naruto-kun?" "No I don't Hina-chan but what do you want to do with the spare room?" "Maybe a-a equipment/exercise room?" "Great Idea let's do that after our team training tomorrow." As he finished his sentence yawning they knew it was time to drift off to sleep. They said good night one more time then moved closer together.

(Morning)

Hinata and Naruto awoke and hit the showers then to eat. It was six in the morning and Kurama wanted them to train with him before they go to their squad. Kurama used a Naruto clone to monitor their progress. Naruto doing hand stand pushups and Hinata finished her squats. Hinata brought a water scroll Kurama helped her pick. Since her Kaiten has a fatal flaw Kurama decided a defensive water Jutsu is her best bet. After sparing it was nearing time for Hinata to leave for her squad meet-up. Kurama ended training to let Naruto escort Hinata to team eights training ground.

Arriving at eight's training ground Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino was already there. Naruto gave Hinata the list of skills Kurama wants her to work on with Kurenai. Naruto turned to leave until she grabbed the back of his haori. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" Hinata stepped close to him "C-can I have a h-hug before you g-go?" Naruto smiled at her shyness he guessed that she was still nervous about the display of affection in public. "Sure Hina" Naruto pulled her close and held her tight but gentle. As he let go he sneaked a kiss to her forehead and jumped off into the forest. "See you later Hinata-chan!"

Kurenai giggle at the young love and started to think about her favorite tobacco smoker. She was snapped out of her daydream when she heard a thud and her two students running towards Hinata. As Kurenai arrived at her student she couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. A knocked out bright red Hyuuga with a satisfied smile on her face. "I will give her a few minutes to rest." Kurenai picked up the girl and set her down in the shade of an oak tree.

(Team Seven Training Ground)

Naruto arrive to his team's field after a quick mediation session. He jumped down from the tree line to meet his team. He wanted to say hi but the mean looks Sasuke and Sakura gave completely made him forget that thought. Naruto was about to go to his favorite tree until he heard Kakashi entered the training grounds. "Hello my wonderful students, oh and welcome back Naruto." Naruto smiled "thanks, sensei it's good to be back I guess."

Judging by Naruto's reply Sasuke and Sakura still not being friendly towards the blond. Kakashi decided to deal with it later. "Alright everyone lets how about everyone how about we start off with some sparing?" The three Genin nodded "Good Sasuke how about you spar with Naruto and Sakura I will work with you then we will switch."

Before Kakashi could continue Sakura spoke up "Sensei how about Sasuke and I fight Naruto. I mean you stated Naruto is Jonin level so what's the harm"

"Yea you always going on about teamwork Sensei let me and Sakura work together against Naruto. After you can evaluate our performance sensei." Kakashi looked over at Naruto "Are you ok with this?" Naruto nodded "Yea I'm ok with it"

"Okay you two can fight Naruto but only taijutsu got it." Sasuke spoke up "I was hoping no restrictions." Kakashi was about to turn him down until Naruto spoke up this time "I agree to this Sensei and I will hold back, but if it gets out of hand you can jump in." Kakashi had a bad feeling about this but allowed it. "Fine get ready."

The three Genin walked to the center of the field. Naruto a couple of feet apart from Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura already in their stances and ready to battle. "Kit careful I can feel malice from them both. They know how strong you are so I have no clue why they want an all-out fight. I don't know what could they learn in three days but be ready." "Hai!"

Naruto dropped into his Beast king stance and his eye caught Sakura's stance. "Hey, sensei that's not the academy style?" " **It's Wing Chun kit this style uses trapping, locking and pin point quick strikes. This style is not to be taken lightly kit.** " "Hai!"

"Naruto are you ready?"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Sakura and Sasuke are you ready?"

"Hai!" "Hai sensei"

"Hajime"

Naruto rooted himself in preparation for his two teammates. Sasuke dashed for the blond with chakara enhanced speed, and Sakura had thrown kunai and shuriken ahead of Sasuke. Naruto snatched the first kunai out the air and deflected the rest of the weapons, tossed the weapon at Sasuke causing the Uchiha to dodge. Naruto used this and dash in front of Sasuke to engage in close combat. As Naruto was about to engage when Sakura launched another wave of kunai to intercept the blond.

Naruto jumped back to dodge, and that's when Sasuke ran through hand seals " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu(Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!"** Naruto jumped into the air to dodge the small barrage of fireballs. "Got you dope Katon: **Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Jutsu)!** " Naruto smirked and started to weave hand seals "not yet teme **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu(Fox fire Jutsu)!"** Naruto shot the burning fox head at Sasuke's fireball. The fire Jutsu's collided and held a stalemate for a second until the fire fox jutsu pushed through the great fireball.

All Sasuke could see is a fox head covered in intense flames about drop down on him. "Shit, I have nowhere to run!" He almost gave up hope until the earth started to shift. " **Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu (Mud Wall Jutsu)!** Naruto's fire Jutsu slammed into the wall of earth with great force breaking through, but it allowed enough time for Sasuke to jump away. Sasuke landed back by Sakura so they can formulate their next plan of attack. "Thanks, Sakura I almost got toasted back there."

"Don't mention it Sasuke-kun, but how about we attack together I'm tired of playing support." Sasuke smiled at her "Good idea and I'm not going to lie I like this new you." Sakura blushed heavily at his complement. "Th-Thank-you Sasuke-kun." He nodded "alright let's move!" "Right!"

Sasuke and Sakura both rushed Naruto with great speed. Naruto grounded himself in preparation for their assault. "Sakura you attack low I will go high." She nodded and increased her speed while weaving hand seals. From Naruto's point of view, it seemed like her body faded into pink pedals.

Naruto started to look around the field he could not find any trace of the Sakura. " **Kit it's a Genjutsu pulse you chakara!** " Naruto did just that and as the illusion lifts and Naruto's eyes adjust Sakura was below him. She swept his legs from under Naruto fell on his back hitting his head hard on the ground. " **Kit Move Now!** " Still, dazed Naruto looked up to see Sasuke coming down from the sky with an axe kick. Naruto cursed his luck and rolled to the left and jumped back on to his feet. As Sasuke land, he didn't want to give Naruto time to collect himself he rushed towards him with Sakura behind him.

Moving in tandem they enter close combat range with Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke using teamwork to attack Naruto at different angles. Naruto was placed in a compromising position by being only able to defend. Every time he lashed out at Sasuke, Sakura steps for to trap his arm. Then when he attacks Sakura, Sasuke deflects his fist from and counter attacks.

Naruto's frustration got the better of him and made a mistake. As he went to punch Sakura she parried the attack by knocking his fist downward, and with a quick motion brought the back off her fist to his jaw. Sasuke took advantage of Naruto being stunned and mule kick the boy in the gut sending him flying back a few feet.

Naruto landed hard gasping for air as he looked up to see the two have a mocking smirk on their faces. " **Kit they are making a fool out of you. It is time to get serious you are better than this you put the Hyuuga leader on his ass.** " "I know sensei I was just caught off guard but I promise on your name I won't make that same mistake again." " **Damn right boy show them why the king of tailed beast is feared by all!** " "Hai Sensei!"

As Naruto started to rise he could hear the both laughing "Is that all you have do dope I bet that whole thing with the Hyuuga was a fluke." "Yea Sasuke he is weak just like back in the academy, and no wonder Hinata latched on to you two weaklings are perfect for each other." Naruto is now back on his feet and moved into his fighting style again. "What dope still want some more huh?" Naruto focused and without his opponents noticing he completely disappeared. The blond reappeared in front of Sasuke and slammed his foot into Sasuke's solar plexus.

Sasuke was sent skidding across the training field "Sasukeeeeee!" Sakura screamed out and turned towards Naruto throwing a punch towards his face. Naruto caught her fist and holding it tightly. "How dare you call Hina-chan weak she will always be better than you." "That little bitch is nothing compared to me!" She threw another fist at Naruto with all the power she could. He let go of her other hand then blocked and grab her wrist. He pulled the girl forward and shoved his fist as far into her gut as he could lifting her off the ground. Sakura blacked out for a second but the next thing she knew she was tossed like a ragdoll near Sasuke.

Naruto shouted to them "Get up and show me what you got!" Sasuke and Sakura got to their feet and ran towards Naruto to continue the heated battle. On the sideline, Kakashi was totally flabbergasted not only Sakura and Sasuke's teamwork but the quick elevation of skill the two where displaying. Kakashi was wondering how Sakura learned earth release, and also Sasuke seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. Kakashi knew the battle was getting too heated but this was a good way to see his student's current potential. Kakashi made a few shadow clones that will jump into action if things start to go south.

As Sasuke and Sakura attacked Naruto he bobbed and weaved with ease. He dodges every punch and kick that was thrown. "Is this it? You both were talking all that shit and this is all you got?" Sasuke growled "Don't act like you are better than me you no clan bastard! You are nothing compared to an Uchiha!" Naruto smirked, "If I remembered correctly you don't have a clan either." Sasuke became in raged and pushing more chakara into his limb. Sasuke threw a punch with too much power that he was left open. Naruto had dodged under the haymaker and punished Sasuke for his incompetence. Sasuke's face shot into the air from a fierce uppercut. His body was lifted off the ground he was in a daze not able to move. Naruto stepped in about to deliver a blow that will put him to sleep until Sakura deflected the punch.

Sasuke dropped to his knees breathing heavy. He was rocked hard and trying to regain his bearings. "Sakura stall him until I can recover!" "You got it!" Sakura is locked in close combat with Naruto and her only advantage is that Naruto is unfamiliar with her taijutsu style. Every time she could trap Naruto she was never able to follow up, because he will always break the lock with sheer power. The next minute was nothing but parrying and blocked strikes.

" **Kit do you understand the concept now**?" "Yes Sensei she needs to stay close, and one weakness is obvious hook motion punches she can't handle very well. She can easily be over powered and countered." " **Good she is a beginner at the art so the flaws are obvious. That style main purpose is to end the fight quickly and effectively as possible. As she progresses with that style she will become deadly. In the future, if you ever fight a practitioner of this art proceed with caution. Now put her on her ass kit.** " "Hai!"

Naruto pressed his assault with swift hooks and kicks putting Sakura on full defense. As she was about to be hit Sasuke intercepted with a soaring kick to Naruto's side. Naruto stumbled back holding his ribs "Sakura Now!" "Hai **Doton: Maddosunea no Jutsu(Mud Snare Jutsu)!** " Naruto's sunk down into mud up to his ankles. He could not move due to the earths rapid hardening. "Good Sakura, I got you now bastard **Raiton: Kaminari kōgeki-dan(lightning assault bullets)!** " Hundreds of small lightning balls shot towards Naruto from Sasuke's hands. The only thing he could do was charge his chakara and thrust his fist forward " **Kitsune Ryu-Sai-Ken**!" Firing out hundreds of fox head constructs collided with the lightning Jutsu. Small explosions and smoke clouds covered the area. Naruto used a weak Ryu-Sei-Ken to break the ground apart around his feet to move free again.

The smoke started to clear and Kakashi was getting worried feeling that he should have jumped into action earlier. The field now clear and his students are standing far away from each other. Kakashi was about to call the spar until all his students started weaving through hand seals. He gave a small signal to all his clones to be ready to move on his mark. "Please don't overdo it."

Naruto inhaled all the air he could " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)!** " The Gigantic dragon of intense flame rushed from Naruto's mouth. The dragon head burnt the grass as it traveled across the field.

Sasuke's Body over surged with lightning he thrust his hands out "Eat this bastard **Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu(Lightning Dragon Bullet)!** " A Huge electric dragon unleashed from Sasuke's body yellow in color and took aim at Naruto and dashed from him with extreme speed.

Sakura gathered all the chakara she could into her palms and slammed the earth "It's over Naruto **Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu(Earth dragon bullet)**!" A Brown dragon came up from the earth and rushed towards Naruto matching speeds with Sasuke's Dragon.

As all the attacks collided the dragon all fought each other for dominance until they erupted in a great explosion. Kakashi gave the signal to his clones to get them away from the explosion. When it was all said, and done there was nothing but a crater left at team 7s training field.

End of chapter 12

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense:** **An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE)** **: An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist):** **A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist):** **An Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu** **): This is a fire style Jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **(Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred Fox Force Wave):** **An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bite down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu):** **C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of the wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)** **: B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan:** **Dojutsu**

 **Juuken:** **Gentle fist: Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!"** **Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms):** **is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin** **) Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone sorry for the long hiatus. My processor and motherboard shorted out. So I able to save up for some new parts. I'm happy that my Graphics card didn't go. Thank you for waiting and all the reviews.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(Last Time)**

The smoke started to clear and Kakashi was getting worried feeling that he should have jumped into action earlier. The field now clear and his students are standing far away from each other. Kakashi was about to call the spar until all his students started weaving through hand seals. He gave a small signal to all his clones to be ready to move on his mark. "Please don't overdo it."

Naruto inhaled all the air he could " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**!" The Gigantic dragon of intense flame rushed from Naruto's mouth. The dragon head burnt the grass as it traveled across the field.

Sasuke's Body over surged with lightning he thrust his hands out "Eat this bastard **Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu(Lightning Dragon Bullet)!** " A Huge electric dragon unleashed from Sasuke's body yellow in color and took aim at Naruto and dashed from him with extreme speed.

Sakura gathered all the chakara she could into her palms and slammed the earth "It's over Naruto **Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu(Earth dragon bullet)**!" A Brown dragon came up from the earth and rushed towards Naruto matching speeds with Sasuke's Dragon.

As all the attacks collided the dragon all fought each other for dominance until they erupted in a great explosion. Kakashi gave the signal to his clones to get them away from the explosion. When it was all said, and done there was nothing but a crater left at team 7s training field.

 **(Continue)**

Kakashi standing at the edge of the sum what large hole that was made by his student thinking of his next move. "This is really unexpected. When I was there age I never had this sort of raw power. Chidori was my only power weapon before I received the Sharingan. I can understand Naruto-kun and Sasuke, but even Sakura a few days ago, she was the weak link. Ok I need answers now those two should not have been able to make growth this fast." Kakashi turned around to face his students "Ok Sakura, Sasuke explain now!"

Sasuke and Sakura gave a quick glance at each other. Sakura spoke first "what do you mean sensei?" Kakashi narrowed his eye "Don't play dumb with me I talking about the rapid growth is skill and power?" "sensei Sakura and I trained together that's how we got strong so fast." Kakashi took a step forward to the two "You are trying my patience boy explain how now!" Not wanting to give up the help Danzo gave them Sakura spoke up, but change up a small bit of the story.

"Ok sensei this is how we did it. The day you spared with Sasuke and me we left to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke thought of a way for us to accel quicker. When we arrived at the compound Sasuke retrieved some chakara paper from his clan's Library and that's how we learned our Chakara natures" Kakashi having doubt decided to entertain the story "Ok that explains the lightning and earth releases, now explain the rapid growth."

"Sakura turns to Sasuke since she was with his clan's walls during their training, and knowing from Ino clans love their secrets. He nodded giving her the ok to reveal what they done. "Ok sensei after Sasuke and me learned about our chakra natures I left to the library. After finding out the library will only let me check out lower C-class Jutsus I returned to Sasuke's compound. Sasuke loaned me Higher class earth Jutsus from his library. So, the last three days we trained none stop. We only stop to train with you and eat. We slept a total of eight hours the past three days" Kakashi stepped closer to the pink haired girl "How you two seemed fine for our team training and now you don't even seem exhausted?"

"We use a combination of chakara that has been sealed in scrolls and soldier food pills from my armory."

Kakashi glared at Sasuke and in an instant, he was on the ground holding his jaw. Kakashi picked him up by his shirt so he was face to face with him. "You fucking idiots You could have killed yourselves!" Sakura started to shake she had never seen Kakashi this angry. "So, you rather have us weaker than that yellow haired orphan over there huh."

Naruto's eyes flashed red "What did you just say Uchiha!" "You heard me loser!" Naruto was about to beat Sasuke into the ground until Kakashi intervened. "Naruto stand down!" "But!" "Naruto I understand, but I will deal with him." Naruto nodded and took a couple of steps back.

Kakashi turned his head back towards Sasuke "You crossed the line Uchiha." "Sorry did I hurt your favorite student's feelings." Sasuke's attitude was starting to wear on Kakashi's nerves. "Uchiha I will give you your just desserts, but no is not the time."

Kakashi drops Sasuke on his ass "Sasuke, Sakura if I ever catch you doing that again I will personally walk your asses back to the academy myself. Do I make myself clear?" "Y-yes Sensei" "Sasuke?" Sasuke clenched his fist "Crystal." "Good now we need to go lord Hokage requested us. Sasuke, Sakura you go ahead me and Naruto will catch up."

The two didn't say a word and just walked away, but before leaving Sasuke and Sakura eyed Naruto with a dark glare. Naruto clenched his fist more than ready for another fight. In fact, Kurama wanted nothing more than the boy to put them in their place. Naruto broke out of his anger when he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for holding back Naruto. I heard everything they had said about you and Hinata. You have great self-control for someone your age."

"Thank you, sensei, I was hoping when I came back they would have changed but I guess not." "I was hoping the same, but give it more time they may come around." "Hai" Kakashi pat him on the head

"Good when we have time I will take you for some ramen." "Wow, thanks, Kakashi!"

"Well let's get going we can't keep the Hokage waiting." "Hai!"

 **Hokage Tower**

As team seven walked through the doors the scent of alcohol surprised them. The further the team traveled the sent had gotten stronger, but the source was nowhere to be found. Kakashi knocked at the large mahogany door "Enter." Kakashi allowed his students to enter before him. "Ahh team 7 right on time I have a mission for you." The third handed Kakashi a scroll "Well my students today is our first C-rank." Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but smile Sasuke just gave a cool smirk. "The Parameters of our mission is to escort a client back to Nami no Kuni" "Naruto interrupted "Kakashi-sensei what's Nami no Kuni?" Before Kakashi could answer Sakura spoke. "It's the land of waves dumb dumb."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger from the insult, but he was in front of his segregate grandfather. He did not wish to act out in front of him. Staying his tongue, he just put his head down and clenched his fist. Hiruzen has seen the way Naruto acted to the insult. "He is maturing well but that insult was uncalled for I may need to talk to Kakashi-kun about his group." Hiruzen cut his eyes from the blond the pink hair girl giving off a small amount of killing intent.

Sakura felt a cold phantom grip around her throat for what felt like hours suffocating her. In true time, only a second passed as she placed her hand on her neck glad she was able to breath normal. Sasuke caught the fear in her eye for that split second. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the Hokage. The Hokage sat there with his eyes closed and a grandpa smile. His eyes shifted back to Sakura she still had a small amount of fear in her eyes. "I will talk with her later to see what's going on."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage knowing what he did. Kakashi had given an eye smile and nodded with the small punishment. Sarutobi pressed a button on the desk to activate the intercom "Ms. Megumi can you tell the client he may enter" "Hai Hokage-sama." After several minutes the Genin are wondering where is the person they are supposed to protect. Naruto was about to speak up until the strong blast of an alcoholic stench hit his nostrils. A drunken elderly man stumbled in holding a bottle of sake that was half empty.

The man looked around the room then his eyes fell on the Genin. "Huh hey Hokage I asked for real Ninja, not brats. I mean the one with the pink hair look like she has never been in a fight in her life. No disrespect to you Hokage, but I'm paying good money here." Before the Genin could speak up Kakashi stepped forward. "Sir I understand your concern but these Genin not only at the top of their class, and think of this a discount because Naruto here is considered Jonin class like myself. To be honest you would be paying double almost tripled to amount for two Jonin and two Genin." Naruto gave him a confident look the same one he showed Hiashi in their duel. The elderly man notices the look of someone who has seen struggle in their life. "Hm, I guess I will take your word for it."

Sarutobi smiled happy that Tazuna has seen reason "Good Now since that was settled Mr. Tazuna-san this is team seven and they will make sure of your safety back to Nami no Kuni. Team seven your departure time is noon do what you need to prepare for this mission, and meet at the main village gate you are dismissed." "Hai Hokage-sama" The four walked out single file to make their preparations. The only one left behind was Tazuna taking a swig from his bottle. "Welp Hokage since all the bars are closed and got three hours before I leave I'm going to take a nap later."

Sarutobi could do was chuckle at the man "that is understandable I will have a ninja sent to wake you for your departure. Rest well, Tazuna-san." The man nodded and stumbled out the office. "Hmm I may go have a drink tonight I am mostly done with my work. Just because I'm Hokage doesn't mean I can't drink with my troops." Sarutobi turned to look out the window reminiscing about old times with his sensei and friends from the past.

Team seven now outside the building Kakashi stop them. "Ok, my students we have a little more than three hours make sure you are prepared. This means bring extra weapons, clothing, food, and water." His eye shifted to Sasuke and Sakura. "I suggest after you to pack you sleep long as you can. I don't need a team that's running off food pills understand." They both nodded "Good be at the gate on time don't make me come looking for you. You are dismissed.

Both Sakura and Sasuke head for the direction of the Uchiha compound. Kakashi took a deep breath and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you should go rest as well it this will be a five day trip there. Like the Hokage said we meet at the village entrance gate at noon see you then." After his last word, Kakashi shunshin away leaving a single leaf where he stood.

"Man, Sasuke and Sakura must have really pissed of Kakashi-sensei." " **Well, kit they did do something that could have put their lives a risk. He is your sensei and squad leader so your safety and wellbeing are his highest priority. I understand how he feels and I'm with you 24/7."** "Hey, I always do what you tell me!" " **Oh, so when I told you not to challenge Hinata's father that was doing what I told you**?"

"Well uhh" " **I'm just playing Kit you did the right thing. Now Hinata is happy, I have a new student, and you got a pretty little vixen that can't go a day without being next to you. So, it's a win-win.** "

"yea your right sensei everything workout for the best." "Right kit anyway we have to go pack and rest for our mission." "Hai"

 **(Naruto and Hinata's Apartment)**

Naruto arrived home to pack but decided to head to Hinata's room now to be an indoor training room. Naruto forgot that he offered the bigger room to Hinata not caring about the size of his room. He summoned clones to go throw out his old twin size and move Hinata's queen to his. Naruto sat lotus style in the center of the room and watched the clones set up Heavy bags, weights, wooden dummy, and a mat for stretching near the window.

Naruto happy with the now dojo he closed his eyes and entered a meditative state. Feeling Kurama's and his chakara to mix he took a deep breath of the heavenly lavender scented air his girlfriend leaves behind everywhere she goes. Naruto enters a modernity lit room with Kurama in front of him and begins to walk forward him. " **Nerves getting to you kit?** "

Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a weak grin. "Yea I kind of am this is my first time out the village. I am kind of worried about how will I perform." " **Why would you be nervous you are more than strong enough for this mission. So, don't worry about the mission just follow your sensei's instructions. Plus, I will give you the best advice that I can you are my student after all."**

Naruto's confidence return from his sensei's words. Naruto walked through the cage and sat on one of his is masters soft tails. "sensei can you tell me about mom, dad and you again?" Kurama chucked " **Sure kit I have a funny tale for you that will put your mind even more at ease. It's about him first cooperative mission your parents completed together.** " "wow, my mom and dad were teammates?" " **No they was not, but it was a joint Genin mission the third Hokage assigned, But by this time your parents had feelings for one another**."

Naruto was all ears as he listens to the story. He and Kurama laugh at his mother and father's hilarious antics as the story was told. Student and master were enjoying each other's company their bond became even tighter until Kurama noticed a gentle familiar present entering their home. " **Kit your vixen is home you will need to go tell her that you will be gone for about a week or so**." "Wow Hinata is back already?" " **well an hour did pass in the outside world kit and your body should be well rested go spend time with your vixen. I will talk with her when we leave."** "Hai" The world around started to fade as he returns to his real world conciseness.

Closing the door behind herself Hinata was exhausted she spared with Kiba and Akamaru for the last hour of her training. Kurenai made sure Hinata went home sore. Kurenai agreed with the list Kurama made and seen the flaw with the team setup.

 **Flashback**

When Hinata returned to consciousness she was greeted by a giggling Kiba and Kurenai. Shino was silent as always. "Morning princess how was your nap hmm? Any sweet dreams about your prince?" Hinata turned pink from Kiba's teasing.

"Ok, ok Kiba leave Hinata alone" Hinata's face was now red as a cherry from the embarrassment. She was about to cover her face until she felt the note from Kurama in her hand. "S-sensei th-this is for you." Kurenai dropped her laughter a bit and took the letter from the embarrassed girl. Kurenai opens the note and began to read.

 **Note to Kurenai-Sensei**

Greetings Ms. Yuei

I am the sensei of Uzumaki Naruto. As you know due to the recent events Hyuuga Hinata is now living with my young pupil. I have met and trained Hinata on several occasions before and after the duel with the Hyuuga clan head. Over the past three or so days I have decided to take her on as a student.

I have talked with Hinata and I have been informed that there is a Fatal flaw in Lord Hokage's decision to placed her in team eight. As I been told Team eight was assembled for tracking, recovery, and info gathering. I can see why due to the young talent that was a logical move, but the huge flaw I noticed from the start is your teams combat prowess.

I don't mean to be critical of Lord Hokage's decision to make this team, but he did not factor in that Hinata is not suitable for tracking. He just figured that just because she has the Byakugan she would be perfect for this team. Hinata Byakugan range is only limited to a few extra yards from her normal sight.

Hinata is more suited for a more combat role. She would have been a better fit on my student's team, but as of right now what's done is done. Hinata has excellent chakara control and an unorthodox taijutsu style of Juuken that needs to be focused and built on. As you properly know as of now she has a water nature that is uncommon to the Hyuuga clan. I am helping her Increase her chakara reserves and adding an abundant of water Jutsus to her repertoire.

To get to the point of this letter I have made a list that while she is within your supervision she will be able to keep growing while she or I am away. My main concern is not about your team tracking your prey, but what if your prey is stronger than the hunters. As I understand you are a Genjutsu master, but you were given a student that has no talent in the illusionary arts. From my knowledge, your other two students are clan trained trackers. I do not know their individual skills, but its common knowledge that the Inuzuka clan are the best trackers in the land of fire and the Aburame are second to that.

Ms. Yuei in my humble opinion combat and attack tactics will be the best place to put your efforts.

Sincerely,

Kurama

P.S.

Hinata has two water scrolls with her one if for offense, and the other is for defense. Also, please incorporate a lot of sparing in you daily routines thank you.

Kurenai at first thought that who was he to question the Hokage or her method of training. After a minute of thought, she started to agree with this Kurama. "Kiba and Shino are trained trackers by clan. So why should I dedicate most of their time to tracking." She turned to look at her three students. The letter Hinata gave her pointed out the fatal flaw that she couldn't see. Shino relies too much on his Insects and his skills in taijutsu are below average. He has no other Jutsu skill besides Aburame clan Jutsus. Also, due to his insects, he has a huge handicap to fire Jutsu uses. A good thing he has some basic understanding of the illusionary arts.

Kiba is pure taijutsu with no other elemental or Genjutsu skills. Most of his techniques require his Ninken and if Akamaru is taken out his options will be drastically reduced. Kurenai needed to take some time and develop a new training strategy. "Kiba, Hinata time for a sparring session and Jutsu is allowed." "Hai!"

Kiba was confident about this sparring session. He knew that the was the stronger and faster fighter, and with Akamaru, at his side, Hinata in his mind stood no chance. Working with her for the past few months he was well aware of her abilities. Kiba also knew that the Hyuuga clan completely stopped training Hinata. Thanks to his keen hearing he heard some of the conversations between Kurenai and Hinata. I pissed him off to the tenth degree, but he couldn't do anything about it clan matters are clan matters who was he to say.

Both Kiba and Hinata walked to the center of team Eight's training field. "As I told you Jutsu is allowed in this spar I want you both to give one hundred percent effort."

"Ready Hinata?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

"Kiba, Akamaru Ready?"

"Hai Sensei, Arf!"

"Hajime!"

Kiba started to weave through hand seals **Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin(Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone)** Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba. Hinata knew what was coming next due to her time with Kiba **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu(Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs)**. Kiba and Akamaru dropped to all fours with sharp nails extruding from their fingers. Hinata dropped into her Juuken style and braced herself for the twin Kiba's assault. Both Kiba and Akamaru circled Hinata like a couple of wolves that was starved for days. "who will attack first Kiba-san or Akamaru-kun?"

After a couple of seconds, Akamaru charged first with great speed. Akamaru pounced with a leaping claw strike to Hinata's side. Hinata parried the attack with ease. Kiba followed up his partner's attack with a sliding sweep from the rear. Hinata elegantly flipped over him and put some distance between her and the two. "Kiba-san you know an attack from behind will not work" Hinata's Byakugan is now in full effect. Kiba smirked I am well aware thanks" Kiba gave Akamaru a signal that only the two of them know.

The two dashed at Hinata with a weaving pattern at high speed "Ok here they come just stay calm Hinata." Hinata gave herself a quick confidence boost and started to relax her body and focused on her opponents. Kiba and Akamaru barraged Hinata with claw strikes, punches, and kicks from all different angles. After a minute and a half, Hinata was getting pressured and the Kiba duo.

They were now getting past her guard. Hinata kept moving side stepping but she now was out of her rhythm. "I- I can't keep up" Then a voice came to her "Be water Hinata." Hinata pushed chakara to her legs for a quick back dash. Gaining some distance, she reset herself and focused on her sensei's words.

Kiba and Akamaru continued their attack trying to finish the spar. After minutes of constant barrages from the two kibas, they still manage to get through her guard, but the attacks the did land was only a graze. Hinata flowed with grace and beauty as she adapted to the twin Kiba's quick attacks. "Aggh stand still Damnit!" "Why can't we hit her it's two against one and we are faster!"

The series of attacks went on for a couple of more seconds until Hinata got down the twin Kiba's attack pattern. Hinata remembered another thing her sensei said **"Crash."** Hinata ducked a claw strike with that she took a page from her loves book. "Please don't be mad at me Akamaru-kun" Hinata stepped in deep and twisted her hips then shoulders to turn over a powerful palm thrust.

Hinata landed her attack to the midsection of Akamaru shattering the transformation. The puppy was sent skidding back with a yelp. "Akamaru!" Kiba turned back to Hinata angered "your gonna pay for that!" Hinata saw a mass of chakara build in Kiba's hands and legs. " **Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Tsūga(Passing Fang)"**

The speed Kiba charged at Hinata caught her off guard. Hinata tried to side step, but all she was able to do was avoid the blunt of Kiba's technique. Before she could get her footing back Kiba was on her spinning even faster. Hinata jumps to the side again, but Kiba altered his course slightly "No I'm still in midair I can't move!" Kiba slammed into Hinata's side and the force sent her tumbling back.

Hinata having the air knocked out of her now trying to get back to her feet. Just in time she was able to avoid another Passing Fang. After a minute Kiba basically backed the young Hyuuga into a wall. Hinata was now reduced to dodging Kiba. "Think Hinata think what would Naruto-kun do?"

An image came to her of Naruto slamming his chakara filled fist into Kiba's attack and blowing him away with a giant fox construct. When the smoke cleared Naruto, grinning giving the victory sign. Hinata frowned "Not everyone can brute force their way Naruto-kun. I need to slow him down to attack him" then it clicked. "I haven't practiced this a lot yet but I just need it to slow him down."

Hinata started to weave hand seals as soon as Kiba made his last pass. On his way back Hinata made the last seal and slammed her palms into the ground " **Suiton: Mizu Kabe no Jutsu(Water Release: Water wall Jutsu)"** A wall of hardening water risen from the ground to protect Hinata. Kiba started to drill through the wall of water. It took him as second to get through the Jutsu but that was all Hinata needed. Kiba's spin speed and travel were greatly reduced, but he still went forward with his attack Hinata bent backwards as much as she could and made a single hand seal. " **Suiton: Mizu Ransu (Water Lance)** Hinata smashed the harden water spike into Kiba as he passed over her.

Kiba was knocked out of the wild spin and crashed hard into the earth. Before he could fully stand Hinata was already on him to finish the spar. **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)** Hinata barraged Kiba with the Hyuuga clan technique effectively stopping him in his tracks and taking away his will to continue.

"I Give I can't go on." Kurenai walked over to her students clapping "Great job you two! Hinata excellent work of thinking on your feet. Kiba you did well to overwhelm Hinata, but you should have tried to finish he fight with other techniques. You gave her a little too much time to adapt to your current Jutsu."

Kiba looked to away "Well I would have if she didn't take away Akamaru." Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder "That's what we are going to work on for now on. Team, it has come to my attention that we focused so much on our tracking ability that we lack in combat effectiveness.

Kiba and Shino your clan or our villages best trackers so we will not waste time here with tracking training. You are to gain as much knowledge from your family's as possible. Shino, we will be working on taijutsu and giving you some more Genjutsu knowledge." "Thank you, sensei."

"Kiba we will be Increasing the number of Jutsu you know as you can see without Akamaru you didn't have many options." "Hai"

"Hinata you already know what to work on, but that enough for today everyone go get some rest and me back here same time tomorrow."

With a single hand seal, Kurenai shunshin away leaving only a couple of leaves.

Kiba and Shino turned to Hinata "Wow Hinata how did you get so tough?" Yes, Hinata-san your performance was excellent today." Hinata blushes not use to being the center of attention. "I-I have been training with Naruto-kun and sensei." "Sensei?" "Oh yes, N-Naruto-kun's master has taken me on as a pupil."

Shino and Kiba nodded "That explains it." As Shino was about to speak Akamaru walked up and pawed Hinata's ankle. "Oh, I'm am so sorry Akamaru-kun I hope I didn't hurt you that much." "Arf Arf" Hinata started to rub the Akamaru's belly as she felt bad about hitting him. After some time with her team, they said their goodbyes she returned home to see Naruto and the bath tub.

 **End FlashBack**

Hinata sat at the island in the middle of the Kitchen for a few minutes. "Hina-chan how was your squad training?" Her exhaustion all but went away when she seen Naruto walk into the kitchen. "F-Fine Naruto-kun I spared with Kiba and Akamaru." Naruto can see how tired she was just by her movements so he started making a pot of green tea and honey. "Really how did it go Hina?" "W-Well I beat him thanks to Kurama-sensei.

The defensive water Jutsu he had me learn came in great help. I just need to keep practicing to make the water wall stronger." " **Kit tell her I'm proud of her and tell her I'm going to push her even harder now**." Naruto smiled and told her exactly that. "Thank you Kurama-sensei I look forward to your guidance. Oh, N-Naruto-kun how was your training?"

Naruto pulled out a bar stool and sat next to her with two cups of tea. "Well, I had a sparring session Me versus Sasuke and Sakura." "W-Wow I know you won Naruto-kun, b-but even with them both wouldn't that be unfair for them?" Naruto smirked loving how she always has complete confidence in him. "Well normally it would have been, but Kakashi asked me to go about fifty percent, but Sasuke and Sakura started training almost twenty-four hours a day."

Hinata's eyes went wide "N-Naruto-kun how is that p-physically possible?" "Well from all I know is Chakara scrolls and Food pills. I forgot the rest of the details because that Uchiha asshole made said some shit that was uncalled for." "What d-did he say Naruto-kun?" Naruto sat for a few seconds and took a deep breath. "He called me an orphan." Naruto can hear Kurama's tails lashing in the back of his head. As Naruto started clenching his fist he wanted to beat Sasuke into dust.

Hinata's heart sank and moved over and grabbed his fist then looked him in the eye. "Naruto-kun don't worry about what Sasuke-san said. You have a family Kurama-Sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka, Hokage-sama, and…" "You." Hinata blushed a dark pink with a smile. "Y-Yes m-me so don't worry about S-Sasuke-san and if he knew the true story like we do he would have nothing to say. So just ignore him Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded but started to stare at her taking in her beauty. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't know how to kiss on the lips. Kurama can teach him somethings, but He felt he may want a more human input. he figured he will ask Kakashi on the mission. After a second he snapped out of his daze "Hina-chan I forgot to say I have my first C-rank mission today!"

Naruto gave her all the detail but he knew that she would not like the last detail. "So we are going to be gone for a little over a week." Naruto saw the sadness creep into her face. "Wh-why so long?" "Well Hina-chan we are traveling with an Oldman plus we have to watch out for bandits, and then for some reason, he will need us a little bit longer.

Hinata still in sadness he pulls her into a hug "Don't worry when we are done I will use every bit of chakara I have to get back here to you Hina-chan." Naruto felt her arms snake around him "Just be careful Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded "I will Hina and plus Kakashi and Kurama-sensei will be there with me." She nodded in his chest.

After a couple of minute of enjoying each other's company, Naruto takes her to their new dojo. Hinata was ecstatic at how nice it looks. Naruto even put both their family crest on each side of a carved fox head. "wow Naruto-kun this looks amazing!" Naruto is grinning rubbing his finger under his nose. "Thanks, Hina-chan but it's almost time for me to head for the main gate." "O-Ok Naruto-kun can I walk with you there?" he smiled "I loved if you would Hina-chan. I want you to be the last thing I see leaving Konoha." After Packing the couple left towards the gate talking about the things they want to learn.

At the main gate, Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting they both somewhat rested, but the two was sipping on some black coffee for some extra energy. Kakashi shows up a couple of minutes after them. "So are you two up for this as squad leader I can always call this mission off?" In unison, they replied "No Kakashi-sensei" "Good."

Kakashi turned to see Naruto and Hinata making their way toward them. "Hey you two Hinata how are you doing today?" Hinata bowed to Kakashi "I am well Kakashi-sensei and you?" "I am well so Naruto you ready?" "Yep lets head out!"

While Naruto and Kakashi were talking Hinata looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. The two eyeing her and Naruto with what felt like evil intent normally Hinata being shy would back away, but felt angered and gave the best impression of her father she could. Hinata eyed them back but mostly focused on Sakura. Hinata guessed because Sakura received all of Naruto's attention back at the academy plus her teasing and bad treatment of both Naruto and her.

Hinata broke out of the eye contact with the two when a vile smell hit her. She looked behind her to see an Oldman being escorted by to Anbu ninja. She leans over to Naruto's ear "Naruto-kun who is that?" Naruto frowned "Well, unfortunately, Hina that is our first C-ranked client." Kakashi approached the older man and ninjas. "We will take it from here." The Anbu nodded and Shunshin away. "Well, Tazuna-san ready to head out?" "yea yea I'm ready let's get going." "Excellent ok Naruto say goodbye we are heading out!"

Naruto turned and gave Hinata a tight embrace. Hinata returns the embrace with equal force. "Please hurry back its going to be lonely here without you." "Like I said Hina-chan I will use everything I have. One thing when I get back let me take you out somewhere nice."

Hinata turned bright red "Y-You m-mean l-like a d-date?" Naruto's grin went wide "Yah Hina-chan like a date. All right Hina I have to go now." She nodded but still holding him tight "Please be careful Naruto-kun." "I promise Hina-chan."

Hinata reluctantly lets go of him knowing it will be a while before she can hug him again. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'll be back soon Hina-chan" Naruto kept reassuring her. Naruto jogged to his team waving goodbye. Hinata waved and smiled as soon as he was out of view she made her way home.

 **(Hours and Miles Outside of Konoha)**

Walking Kakashi arranged his Genin in a Diamond formation. Kakashi taking point Sasuke and Sakura taking the flanks then Naruto bringing up the rear. Tazuna is in the middle trying to walk straight due to the massive hangover he is suffering from.

Kurama is talking to Naruto to keep him relaxed and alert, But Naruto's mind kept going back to Hinata. Wishing he was back home with her watching television, training, eating her cooking. " **Kit are you listening**?" "Huh sorry Sensei."

" **Kit you need to stay focused if you get caught off guard things can get bad. Those fights inside the village you had won't compare. Out here you don't get the option to give up or anyone to referee. It is killed are be killed and to let you know now kit sometime soon you will have to kill.** " Naruto stayed silent for a minute thinking about what his sensei said. "I'm sorry sensei I will keep my head clear, but I can't help it." " **I know your mother was the same when she left out on missions away from you dad, but stay focused kit this is a cut-throat job. Believe me, I want you to get back home safe to your vixen, and that's the goal remember that kit.** " "Hai."

After some time walking both Naruto and Kurama got a strong feeling.

"Sensei?"

" **Ya I feel it also kit I'm sure your sensei noticed also.** " At that Naruto looked at Kakashi but he already looked back and nodded. He knew that means be ready. Naruto nodded back in confirmation. As more time passed Naruto noticed two puddles of water ahead " **Kit there be ready**." "Hai."

As the squad walked passed the puddle he felt the chill of ill intent go down his back. "Kakashi!" Kakashi looked back and before Naruto's eyes the man that was like a brother was ripped apart.

 **End of chapter 13**

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense: An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist): An Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu): This is a fire style Jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred Fox Force Wave): An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bite down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of the wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon): B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan: Dojutsu**

 **Juuken: Gentle fist: Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!" Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Suiton: Mizu Kabe no Jutsu(Water Release: Water wall Jutsu): Water defense jutsu. C-rank the user slams their hands into the ground forcing moister up from the earth. The water makes a wall of defence.**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms): is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin) Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


	15. Chapter 14

" **Last Time"**

" **Ya I feel it also kit I'm sure your sensei noticed also.** " At that Naruto looked at Kakashi but he already looked back and nodded. He knew that means be ready. Naruto nodded back in confirmation. As more time passed Naruto noticed two puddles of water ahead " **Kit there be ready.** " "Hai."

As the squad walked passed the puddle he felt the chill of ill intent go down his back. "Kakashi!" Kakashi looked back and before Naruto's eyes, the man that was like a brother has ripped apart.

Chapter 14

Naruto's mind went blank from the image in front of him. The sounds of flesh hitting the dirt were the only thing he could register. At that moment Kurama felt a hard pull on his chakara. The sudden pull caused him pain, but he didn't complain he knew what was to come next. His kit was about to show the mortals true pain. "Uchiha, Haruno move now!"

"You don't run us los…" Sasuke and Sakura froze from Naruto's killing intent. The red aura, red eyes, and fangs. Naruto struck fear into his two so-called team. Naruto ran through hand seals like lighting " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**!" Both Sasuke and Sakura dashed out of the line of fire. The demon brothers jumped into the air. Naruto Summoned clone to give chase. The clone grabbed the chain pulling down the brothers slamming them both to the ground. The brothers disconnected the chained tether and spit up. "I'll handle the brat you put down the Oldman" He nodded and dashed off at full speed.

Naruto shouted in a dark tone at his so-called comrades "Uchiha, Haruno intercept now I will not let anyone else die!" While hating listening to Naruto, the two were always taught that the mission comes first and is more important than their ego's. Sasuke appeared in front of Tazuna and kicked way one of the brother's clawed gauntlet. Sakura now at Sasuke's side launching shuriken and kunai's. Sasuke dashed behind the thrown weapons to add pressure to their offense. The demon brother used his gauntlet and knocked the ninja tools from the air. Showing his experience, he parry's the Uchiha's right cross and tossed him to the side.

Sasuke recovered in the air then smirked: "got you." The brother looked down to discover that his legs were now sunk into the earth. " **Doton: Maddosunea no Jutsu(Mud Snare Jutsu)!"** She said with a giggle. Sakura disappeared in a wave of pink petals still giggling. "You should pay attention" Sasuke appeared in front of him and pushed chakara into his legs. He slammed both feet deep into his chest. He was sent flying into the air "Hmm I guess you aren't a demon after all. Sakura now!" Both Genin appeared above the mist nin "It's over!" "Say goodnight ugly!" Sasuke and Sakura slammed their fist into the face of the mist ninja. Landing head first to the solid earth below out cold.

Both Genin landed back in front of Tazuna. Sasuke turned to Sakura with a cocky smirk. "You have gotten good with the earth snare Jutsu Sakura. You almost had him sunk to his knees." Smiling and blushing at the praise "Thanks, Sasuke-kun I was… Sasuke-kun your bleeding!" she pointed to his cheek. "How he didn't touch my face?" He wiped his cheek but with no cut left behind. Sasuke turned his head only to see Naruto's flamed fist crashing into the mist nin's Skull.

Flash Back with Naruto

After Naruto order Sasuke and Sakura to defend Tazuna he went into autopilot. Kurama knew his students Jonin Sensei didn't die, but he didn't bother to tell Naruto. Kurama felt it is the perfect time to evaluate his student in a real battlefield setting and with him under emotional stress. "Show him a real demon kit make me proud." The demon brother dashed at Naruto throwing hard strikes and chain lashes. Naruto tucked in his arms protecting his face and upper torso. The only part of him visible is his eyes up.

The so call demon as Kurama would put it attack trying to break Naruto's tight guard. Naruto bobbed and weaved through strikes. Side stepping and spinning out the way of lethal chain lashes. Naruto finally saw an opening in the enemy's guard and took his chance. Pushing chakara to his feet Naruto dashed forward while simultaneously dodging the chain. He kept moving until he was in range to deliver his counter. Naruto shoved his shoulder into the navel of the ex-mist Nin. He was slightly knocked off balanced. Naruto never gave his enemy the chance to recover by igniting his fist he turned over crushing left hook to the ex-mist's liver.

When his fist connected the mist nin vomited up blood and the contents of his stomach. Naruto didn't let up on his attacks. He moves to the side and pushed his whole body into a powerful uppercut to his solar plexus. More blood spewed from the nin's mouth. His eyes bulged out from the intense pain inflicted and fell to his knees. Naruto grabs the back of his neck in a clench. The next thing he heard in a dark malicious voice "I am going to make you pay!" Subzero chills shot down his spine. Before he could beg for his life he was struck with a powerful knee to his face breaking his breath mask.

The nin lashed out thrashing his claw at Naruto. Naruto parried and trapped his arm with his left arm and side. He looked at Naruto for what will be the last thing he will ever see. Vermillion color eyes with animalistic slits staring deep into his soul. The next thing he knew was a flamed fist breaking his jaw knocking him out on impact. Naruto kept punching and punching the flames on his knuckles grew hotter and bigger. Blood spattered to the ground with a sizzle from the intense heat.

 **End flash Back**

The sound of bone and flesh breaking and burning echoed throughout the area. Sasuke and Sakura stood there with fear coursing through them. After a minute Kakashi arrived from the tree line second guessing his decision to not let Naruto in on the plan. He walked by Sasuke and Sakura telling them a good job in an empty tone. Kakashi arrived at Naruto seeing what was left of the enemy's head. "I'm glad he has no problem in field combat but I guess seeing me die was just too much. I hope this event doesn't scar him I don't want him to end up like me."

Kakashi grabs his arm to prevent the teen from continuing his rage feel assault. "Naruto that's enough I'm alive." Naruto cut his eyes to the family member he thought he lost. His eyes slowly come back from the raging Vermillion to the calm ocean Cerulean. "I-I t-thought you died sensei."

"I'm fine Naruto I just wanted to test everyone's abilities in open combat. From what I'm guessing Sasuke and Sakura seen me substitute but with you behind me I you didn't notice." Naruto nodded and looked at the ninja that he repeatedly put his fist through. He was disgusted with his self. He did so much damage the mist ninja no longer had a head. Just a small mound of blood bone and burnt flesh connected to a body. He dropped the body and looked at his blood covered fist. This was his fist kill and the sickness felt made his body weak.

Kakashi realized this and put his hand on Naruto's head. "Naruto, you did well but I will not lie it wasn't a clean kill but you were under emotional stress which is completely understandable." Naruto was about to fall deeper into pain until Kakashi spoke again. "Naruto these two were here to kill Tazuna-san an innocent man that is not able to protect his self against these adversaries. You commanded your team well and made sure he was safe. You took a life to save one and trust me that way out weights the cost of for an innocent to continue to live. I understand what you are feeling Naruto. Remember I told you about Ren, Obito and your dad my sensei?"

"Y-yes sensei." Kakashi gave an eye smile "Good it's my fault and should have signal what I was going to do. Sorry again Naruto. We will talk more later in the meantime there is a stream just about a couple of yards in that direction go wash up and we will decide what to do then." "Hai" Naruto slowly walked off to the forest deep in his own thoughts.

Kakashi took a deep breath turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura tieing up the other unconscious mist nin. Then at Tazuna in a dark tone "Tazuna-san I need to have a word with you."

 **End of chapter 14**

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense: An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist): An Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu): This is a fire style Jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Flame Fist: Gloves with chakara metal on each knuckle that allows him to set his fist aflame**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred Fox Force Wave): An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bite down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of the wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon): B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan: Dojutsu**

 **Juuken: Gentle fist: Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!" Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Suiton: Mizu Kabe no Jutsu(Water Release: Water wall Jutsu): Water defense jutsu. C-rank the user slams their hands into the ground forcing moister up from the earth. The water makes a wall of defence.**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms): is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin) Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone, I figure to prevent my long weeks in between chapters I will post short chapters sometimes. Not all the time but some. I have been hit with writer's block most times along with daily life. The next chapter I should have up to its normal length. But if not the next part will be out soon. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Last time**

"Naruto these two were here to kill Tazuna-san an innocent man that is not able to protect his self against these adversaries. You commanded your team well and made sure he was safe. You took a life to save one and trust me that way out weights the cost of for an innocent to continue to live. I understand what you are feeling Naruto. Remember I told you about Ren, Obito and your dad my sensei?"

"Y-yes sensei." Kakashi gave an eye smile "Good it's my fault and should have signal what I was going to do. Sorry again Naruto. We will talk more later in the meantime there is a stream just about a couple of yards in that direction go wash up and we will decide what to do then." "Hai" Naruto slowly walked off to the forest deep in his own thoughts.

Kakashi took a deep breath turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura tieing up the other unconscious mist nin. Then at Tazuna in a dark tone "Tazuna-san I need to have a word with you."

 **Chapter 15**

Naruto Arrived at the river and dived in. He needed to clean his body and clear his head he stayed under until he needed to draw breath. The fact that he knows he protected an innocent still doesn't make him feel better. The more he thought about the kill the more he figured out that the kill was not the problem. The way he killed him that's hurting his soul. Rising to the surface Naruto laid back floating on top of the water. Staring at the sky wondering how he could of handle it differently, but the lasting he remember was ordering his team to defend the client. After that, he now has no memory of the encounter. "Why can't I remember? What I did was unnecessary I know killing is part of my job, but that was just… Evil."

" **Kit what you experienced was rage**."

"Rage?"

" **Yes, rage. Kit you thought you lost someone close to you. In the beginning, you had only the Hokage, Then me next Hinata, Iruka, and finally Kakashi. While most children that were growing up had many of family and friends. you started from zero to just a hand full. You know the importance of bonds and the pain of loneliness."** "Naruto nodded remembering coming home to no one. No one to lay beside or to talk to and confide in. The urge to just share a meal with someone was overwhelming.

" **Now when someone severs your bond with the ones you care for the pain is unbearable. The pain is so agonizing that it ascends into pure rage. Rage is such a powerful emotion that your mind shorts out and all the pain and darkness in your heart takes over. Kit do not concern yourself with what you did, because there is no other pain like the pain of loss trust me."** Naruto mood lightens because of his sensei's words "Thankyou Kurama-sensei I understand."

" **no problem kit but hear me out, rage can be a powerful tool if it is controlled. The key is to embrace the emotion then focus it outward.** " "What happens if I don't?"

 **If you let yourself be consumed by rage you will become addicted to it and lose your sense of self. You will become an Asura. All logic and reason will be gone only rage and the next battle will cloud your mind. The reason I am telling you this kit is that you can draw on my power at will and my power is on the tip of infinite. To become so drunk on my power you as Naruto will be no more you will be a true Akuma. A raging demon that no one can stop."**

"H-how can I prevent that sensei?"

" **Meditation, training, and being with your loved ones. Be happy to draw breath, be forgiving to some that truly deserve so. Be merciful to all. Never focus on the next battle, but focus on the moments of peace. Don't dwell on the life that you took but focus on the ones you saved. Now it's time to get back to your team and kit stay focused on the task at hand your vixen will be home waiting for you. Don't let her down.**

"Hai and thankyou sensei for always being there for me even though I didn't know you were."

" **Don't get all mushy on me kit but your welcome**."

Naruto jumped out the water and used fire nature chakara to raise the air temperature around his body to dry him and his clothes. A few minutes later Naruto arrived back at his squad. Kakashi is now interrogating Tazuna and the other demon brother is tied to a tree. Naruto looked to see a white tarp now covered the body of the deceased man. He still felt a small unsettling feeling but he remembered that he saved a life. Naruto walked passed the body to Kakashi and the others.

Kakashi finished talking to tazuna and turned to his team. "Everyone with the information I gathered this has gone from a C-rank to a high B-rank mission. This is way above Genin status. We are aborting this mission and heading back to Konoha." Tazuna pleaded again to the silvered haired Jonin saying that if the mission is complete he will be able to pay the extra fee of a B-rank mission. Kakashi was about to refuse him one last time until Naruto spoke up.

"Sensei I know the danger is greater than we were lead to believe, but Tazuna-san must have a dire situation to lie about the mission. Personally, I feel our team can handle whatever that is thrown at us."

Kakashi sighed "Naruto you, Sasuke, and Sakura are strong for Genin hell strong is an understatement but there are no guarantees in a ninja mission of this caliber. This is a mission Genin cannot handle.

"Kakashi-sensei as you stated we are not regular Genin. I'm considered high Jonin in not only in power but in skill. Sasuke and Sakura are low to mid-Chunin at least. We can do this and with the legendary ex-Anbu captain to lead us we can complete this mission."

Kakashi took a second to think about the points Naruto made then look towards his other two students. "What do you two think on this?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at one another then nodded to Kakashi. "I hate to admit it but I agree with the dope."

I think we can do it also we just need to stay focused and plan carefully.

Kakashi looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "Ok its decided we will continue forward with the mission." he turns to Tazuna "Tazuna-san be grateful for the generosity of my students here. We will continue with the mission but when we get to a rest stop we are changing the contract."

"Thank you, Thank you all so much and yes I will agree to your terms Kakashi-san. Kakashi nodded and took out a scroll and began to write a letter to the Hokage for the mission update and for a prisoner and body pick up. "He is going to be pissed "

After a few minutes, Kakashi sent the letter off through a massager hawk. "Ok everyone let's move" "hai"

 **Hours later**

After some time walking Naruto can feel the eyes of Sasuke and Sakura staring at him. they saw the way he killed his enemy so he knew that they must be cautious to be near him. Naruto looked back and recognized eyes of fear and hate. He looked back forward and took a deep breath. " I just need to make Chunin and I will be able to be sent on different teams." During that time Kakashi started to explain the mission and other persons of interest.

"Everyone the person that seems to be causing problems for the land of waves is Gato. Gato is a shady businessman that tries to buy people off, and if he does not get his way he will pay to make sure he gets his way. Either the people come crawling back to accept his deals or they will disappear without a trace. He has a tight grip on the criminal underworld and black market. This is not the kind of man you wish to get involved with."

"Due to his power and money, we can expect more ninja's like the demon brother to intercept our mission. Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san and his workers at all cost. I have a feeling things are going to get worse from here on out so stay focused. As you know this is not a game so have each other's back at all times got that"

"Hai"

 **Entry into the Waves**

Team seven crossed the river of fog now meaning they are now officially outside the land of fire. As the group of five continue to walk Naruto senses movement in a nearby bush. On reaction, he threw a shuriken into the foliage. After waiting for a few second, a white rabbit hops out and dashes off into the fog. "Nice job dope it's just an animal."

"Everyone on guard!" Kakashi called out but only an uncomfortable silent is around.

" **Kit Drop now!"**

Naruto pushes everyone to the ground just in time for a giant blade to fly spinning over them. The blade now embedded in a near by tree. A tall ninja appeared face covered in bandages "My my you've done well to evade my blade. Hand over the old man and I promise I won't behead you all."

 **End of chapter 15**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time**.

 **NARUTO AND HINATA CURRENT SKILLS/ABILITIES:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Wild Sense: An ability that gives Naruto heightens senses and the inherent ability to predict an opposites attack but is not 100% accurate. Should not be relied on.**

 **Kitsune shō-Ryoku-Ha(FOX RISING FORCE WAVE): An Attack that is using a uppercut motion to strike the opponent. This attack sends a giant fox construct at the opponent. Only use close range since it is an uppercut attack. This attack at full power has the ability to launch the opponent several feet in the air.**

 **Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken (Fox Meteor Fist): A Close to Mid-range where Naruto focus his chakara to his fist and shoots hundreds of Fist sized fox head constructs. This attack can be devastating Point blank but from far distance accuracy is drastically reduced.**

 **Kitsune Sui-Sei-Ken (Fox Comet Fist): An Extra-large chakara construct of a fox head. The powerful attack is a concentrated and focused variant of Kitsune Ryu-Sei-Ken. the large orb has the power of a high B-rank Jutsu.**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu(Dragon Flame Jutsu)**

 **Katon: Higitsune no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Fox Jutsu): This is a fire style Jutsu of a fox head like fireball of intense flames. Kurama has a fire affinity and Naruto has wind combined to give this at its destructive power mid B to high B in rank.**

 **Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Flame Fist: Gloves with chakara metal on each knuckle that allows him to set his fist aflame**

 **Hyaku Kitsune-Ryoku-Ha (One Hundred Fox Force Wave): An attack that releases one hundred giant fox constructs that bite down and burst. The foxes are about 8 to 12 feet tall and can track the target. This attack draws a lot of chakara from the user.**

 **Futon: Ressenpu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu): C-B Rank Jutsu: The user produces a powerful stream of the wind from their mouth.**

 **Futon: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon): B-Rank Jutsu: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent and light blue transparent. The dragon soars towards its target to hit with massive damage.**

 **Hinata:**

 **Byakugan: Dojutsu**

 **Juuken: Gentle fist: Hinata uses an altered version of the traditional style that will complement her body type.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Ransu no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Lance Jutsu)!" Low C-rank Jutsu: This attack hits the foes with a harden spike of water. This jutsu requires little chakara to use. More chakara the harder the lance. The lance can become deadly if more chakara is added**

 **Suiton: Mizu Kabe no Jutsu(Water Release: Water wall Jutsu): Water defense jutsu. C-rank the user slams their hands into the ground forcing moister up from the earth. The water makes a wall of defence.**

 **Hakke: Sanjyuuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms): is a maneuver of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system.**

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten (8 Divination heavenly Spin) Hyuuga style ultimate defense (Hinata is not very proficient with this jutsu) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user.**


End file.
